Demons Vs Humans
by LoneWolf-Jcg
Summary: "I had a normal life, but then my whole world is turned upside down by this one girl. why did it have to be me?" what happens when you're chased by a monster and you're saved by this girl that shows up out of nowhere? well you're going to find out :D
1. Chapter 1

**ok first of all i want to apologize for how many times that i've rewritten this chapter over and that i haven't got the 2nd one up yet. i've been busy trying to work on my other story and every time i read this chapter i felt that i should of done better. finally i'm done with this chapter no more changes i promise :D so hope everyone likes it**

**so here is a story that me and two of my friends made up enjoy**

_Memories/flashbacks_

"talking"

'thoughts'

(side comments)

**XxXxXxX-time skip/character change**

_**Inner talking**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>As far back as time itself demons and mortals have lived together in harmony. The mortals didn't know of the demons existence, while the creatures were banned from ever going near their world. This changed when a challenger beat the emperor, bringing a new dark age over both worlds.<strong>_

_**Demons were free to cause trouble to people though humans still did not know they existed. For the creatures took on human forms, so that they could hide in plain sight, but any mortal that was unlucky enough to see them were killed. Only some were lucky enough to see these unnatural beings and lived. And what they saw has been known as fictional monsters like vampires and werewolves that weren't supposed to exist.**_

_**For centuries, death, war, catastrophes, and disappearances in history were caused by the demons while the mortals had no clue of what was really lurking in the shadows. But now there has been a disturbance, and the future of both worlds hangs on the shoulders of one child and her friends.**_

_The streets were dark and silent, empty of any life that they always held during the day. All that it held was the natural sounds that could never be silenced. Strangely, soft splashes of someone running down a barely lit path were among these sounds tonight. The sky above was dark, the moon was hidden behind the grey clouds, and the street lamps were dimmed. Rain poured down, making it impossible to see two feet ahead, as this unknown shadow moved as quick as they could through the unfavorable conditions. Watching as this figure stopped for brief minutes to check down the many streets, then heading down one that it found suitable. _

_The wind was blowing just as harshly making the rain feel like cold daggers to the touch or as if knives were flying through the air attacking anyone that dared to enter this unsightly domain. The constant pounding of the rain hitting the building and streets echoed off from everywhere, surrounding the running figure in a case of sound. This unknown being moved quickly and hastely down the flooded streets, almost unnoticeable in the darkened scene, as if they were truly just a passing shadow._

_Looking closer you would see that the figure was a woman. She seemed to be in her mid twenties, though the long dark coat she wore kept anyone from seeing her clearly. Her wet dark hair clung to her face and neck covering up most of her face. You could barley make out the frantic movement of her eyes scanning the area as best they could through the harsh rain that wouldn't let up. This woman kept up her pace of running for a couple of blocks before stopping to turn onto another street that didn't look any different from the one before. This seemed to be the only extent of action that came from this strange person. Run, stop, check, then finally continuing running down a similar path. _

_The rain continued to fall all over, making it almost impossible to see, the dark landscape not making it any easier as well as the dimmed orange street lamps. Her direction really didn't have any kind of order. She would head down one path that was heading towards this larger masses, but then she would change direction and head back into the smaller ones that had been surrounding her before. Right, left, left, right, left, right, the changes were weird to watch. Finally, she made a sudden left down a rather wide looking street, it was different from all the rest that she had gone down. She ran farther down this street, her hands seemed to tighten suddenly. To think that it looked like she was hugging herself, but she was actually holding something close to her chest as she ran._

_This unknown woman seemed to be running from something, as she kept looking back every couple of minutes as if she was trying to see something. She passed building after building in the blinding rain, each one looked the same as the last, dark and empty no signs of life anywhere. Her pace quickened along the unevenly built road, trying her best to keep her footing. The street held all kinds of cracks and chunks were missing, the holes randomly placed all around. Unfortunately her foot got caught by a crack in the street and she fell forwards with a sharp thud. She didn't try to stop herself from falling, instead clutching whatever it was in her hands closer to her and turning her body so that she would land on her side. The woman hit the concrete with a large splash, soaking her entire side and what was in her hands a little._

_Groaning softly she lifted herself off the floor, which must have been hard for her considering she still held onto whatever she was holding onto with both her arms. She half laid half sat on the cold, wet concrete, head held low, looking as if she had finally just lost hope. She probably had. That is until something had caused her to look up. It was like if whatever it was had convinced her to look up. Her eyes slowly moved up, then her eyes seemed to freeze. What she saw was what looked like a neighborhood. The small houses lined the sides of her vision, just as dark and lifeless looking as all the other building, but that wasn't what she was staring at. She had quickly spotted a huge building where a couple of lights were still on inside. Since all the other buildings were completely dark, this one stood out. _

_It was as if she was looking down a dark tunnel and was finally able to see the light at the end of it. She slowly lifted herself to her feet, never taking her eyes off of the building, like if it would suddenly disappear if she even thought of looking away for a second. She just stood there, staring at something that should have been common and uncaring, but now it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Taking one step then another she started walking towards the single shining light. Soon enough her feet broke into another run, making her trip seem to only take seconds. As she got closer, she was able to make out that it was in fact a building, a rather large looking building at that. She didn't stop her mad dash until she was standing right in front of the building._

_It was a two story building with a small garden growing in the front by the porch. This one was different from the many that she had passed. It looked to be much older than the others, as far as she could tell. The porch looked like it was in a bad need of a repair, the once bright yellow paint peeling off in huge chunks from the sides, and the roof was missing a couple of tiles. There seemed to be a couple of trees that stood behind, and maybe even what looked to be a mini playground? A tiny wooded gate enclosed the property, a similar little door acted as the entrance to the yard. _

_That really caught her attention. The building itself looked to be rather old, but the vegetation that surrounded it was beautifully kept. There wasn't a sign of weeds or dieing grass anywhere insight, even the stone path that lead up to the porch didn't hold any cracks or grass growing on it. She gazed at the building for a long while in deep thought until her eyes caught sight of something, there was a sign that read "Sunny Side Orphanage" in faded bold letters across the front door. The woman opened the small gate door, walking closer to the building. The light from the windows created shadows all around her and on her face. She kept walking until she reached the steps that lead up to the porch._

_She glanced at the building for a moment, she seemed to be deep in thought about something as she stared at this one source of light. The rain was still hitting her seeming endless in its attack. It was amazing that besides how much warmth to come from the one light that stood out among all the darkness. Slowly but surely, a smile started to play at the woman's mouth, but what emotion was behind that smile was impossible to tell. One thing was for certain, it was practically emitting off the woman herself, relief. That was the one thing that you could tell was plain on her face. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and might of even frozen in that state, until a cry sounded from her hands? She quickly looked down at what she was holding. Only now it could be made out, she had been carrying a baby wrapped up in a plain yellow blanket. The baby had its eyes shut tight, small hands in fist against its chest, and was wailing as loud as it could. _

_The cries echoed off the walls of the nearby homes making it seem much louder than it was against the sound of rain. A soft smile came to her face at the upset child, slowly moving from side to side, bouncing the child "Shhh. It's ok. Don't cry." The child kept yelling, showing no sign that it was going to stop. The woman glanced back into the rain covered landscape that she had just ran through trying to make out anything. Her eyes shifted from the empty darkness to the yelling child in her arms. _

_Making a split second decision, the women wrapped the mostly wet yellow blanket tighter around the child before dashing up the five steps of the orphanage. Her weight made the wood groan softly as she went. Luckily there was a small roof over the porch preventing the harsh rain from hitting the woman and child. Sadly, the roof couldn't protect them from the cold wind as it made itself known to the pair by chilling them to their bone. The woman shivered uncontrollable as she held onto the small bundle of warm in her arms._

_The little girl was still yelling, causing the woman to have some trouble of quieting her down, considering they were both soaked and the cold wind hitting them didn't help. The woman bounced the child softly "It's ok baby. Don't cry. It's all going to be ok." she quickly glanced up to the door of the orphanage at her last words. The child calmed down a bit with just little whimpers every once in awhile escaping. The child gazed up at the woman with big eyes, it seemed like she was trying to figure out who she was. Slowly, a small smile spread across the baby's face. The little girl's tiny hand reached out and grabbed onto the woman's thumb, who smiled down at the child lovingly as she watched her fall back asleep. The woman stood on the porch, the baby sound asleep in her arms, her tiny fingers wrapped around her much bigger one._

_Slowly and carefully, the woman kneeled down and laid the child down by the door, her thumb still clutched by the child's tiny fingers. The woman's smile shifted a little as she forcible and carefully pulled her trapped thumb from the cage of the child's hand. The girl's face scrunched up in a cute frown when the warmth vanished. The baby's hand reached out trying to find what it had once held, giving up after only a couple of minutes, instead grabbing a fist full of the yellow blanket. Tears found their way to her eyes as she looked down at the child, her eyes never leaving the child. It almost seemed like she was trying to memorize every detail of the child. _

_Slipping one of her hands into her pocket "I'm sorry that it has come to this. I wish that you could have been born into a different world, instead of one where someone like you shouldn't exist. One where you could live happily. Not one you will be treated so differently. I know that you'll do something amazing when you get older. I wish more than anything that I could watch you grow up, for the both of us to be the ones to raise you. Sadly, fate has other plans for us." a sad smile appeared on her face. Out of her pocket she pulled out a silver chain with a pink and purple swirled diamond shaped pendent at its end._

_The women held the necklace up watching as the pendent slowly spun in mid air the jewel in the middle reflecting some of the light "This is our last gift to you, that way you will always have a part of us with you even though you will never know who we are. It will protect you." slowly she placed the necklace around the child as best she could since it was much too big for her yet._

_She stared at the child lovingly, watching her sleep so peacefully "We will always love you, I just wish that we could be there to help you through the many troubles that I'm sure you will face because of what you are. I hope that you don't grow up hating us too much." leaning down to place a soft kiss to the now sleeping child's forehead, before finally standing up._

_She walked backwards slowly down the steps and back into the pouring rain, her eyes never leaving the child "We love you. We always will." the tears in her eyes finally slipped down her already wet cheeks. She stood there at the foot of the steps, watching the steady rise and fall of the blanket. She swiftly looked back into the emptiness, quickly turning back to look at the child one more time. With a heavy heart, the women turned herself around, tears falling from her eyes quickly as she broke into another run farther down the street. _

_She was easily swallowed up by the darkness. The sound of her footsteps faded far off as the powerful rain became the only noise. No sign was left that would of proven the woman's presence. All except the sleeping baby wrapped in a yellow blanket left behind on the porch. Suddenly, something was heard over the crashing of the rain, the sound of a women screaming somewhere in the distance…_

A troubled teen shot out of her make shift bed of a sleeping bag, and thin blanket. Her hands were clenched in tight fists with her sheets, eyes wide open, her entire body covered in sweat. She took in quick breaths to calm herself as her eyes darted all around the room looking for what no one could tell.

After some time she was able to grasp onto reality and realized what had happened. Groaning, she put the palms of her hands to her eyes in one swift motion, causing her to fall back onto the "bed" in frustration. She held her hands over her eyes as her thoughts were running wild, the dream still fresh in her mind.

'Damn it. It's that same fucking dream every night! Why am I suddenly dreaming about some woman? It wouldn't be that weird if she wasn't holding what looked to be me as a baby. Ahhh! It's just a dream! There is no way that it could be real!...But why does it seem so real? And who is that woman? I feel like I should know her from somewhere...she even has my necklace? What does she mean by what I am? Does that mean she knows what I am? What world is she talking about? What does she mean that "We love you" who are 'we'?...Ugh! What does this all mean! It doesn't make any sense!' The girl hit her forehead with her hands with each question, frustrated that the answers that she wanted so badly just seemed impossible to find. As she tried to make sense of everything…a ringing had started suddenly…..and was going…..and going.

The confusion from the dream, loud ringing, and lack of sleep soon became too much as the frustrated girl slammed her left hand down **hard** on the floor. A cracking noise replaced the ringing, for a second before it was silent. The teen glanced down at her left hand, she had slammed it down so that the palm was facing up. Lifting her hand up slowly, she noticed the small pieces of glass that was underneath. Groaning lowly, she turned to see that her fear was correct. She had smashed her watch, which was were the ringing had been coming from. She glanced at the crumble mess that use to be her wrist watch "Damn, that's the third one this week!"

**XxX**On the other side of the city, another teen seemed to be having a bazaar dream as well**XxX**

_"Come on Ino! You're it!" a young Naruto yelled as he ran away from me, who laughed and chased after the small blonde. We were in the small park that was between where we all lived, one of the only parks that were left in the city. Really it wasn't small, actually it was kind of big for a park, but it was one of the smallest of the parks. He was heading in the direction of where the forest was and I was getting close to catching up to him. I reached out my hand but just as I was about to grab hold of his shirt, he turned directions suddenly. _

_This made me stumble forward a little before stopping so I wouldn't fall. Naruto kept running, not heading deeper into the trees, sticking out his tongue to me over his shoulder. I gritted my teeth a little, running after him again "I'm going to get you Naruto!" as we weaved through the many trees nearing the pond "You'll never catch me!" Naruto yelled back as he disappeared from my view._

_I stopped by the pond's edge and looked around to try and spot the blonde, how the hell can a loud mouth like him hide. My eyes scanned the pond's edge, the bushes nearby, and up in the trees for any sign of his bright blonde hair, but instead I spotted Sasuke trying to hide in some bushes by the pond. Trying to be as quiet as I could, I went behind Sasuke counting down in my head as I got closer to my prize. I was like I was a lion crouching down in the grass about to pounce on its prey. I got closer, he didn't move at all, showing that he hadn't noticed me yet. I was about a foot away now '3…2….1!' "Got'cha!" yelling as I lunged at him._

_Sasuke jumped to the side just in time to evade my attack "Nice try Ino!" he didn't even turn to look at me before he ran to get some distance between me and him. Sadly when I had attacked Sasuke I lost my balance and ended up falling into the dirt. Well actually it was more of a skid than fall, even a small bit of dirt was thrown into the air in a dust cloud. After the cloud faded, I pushed myself out of the dirt and sat up, groaning a bit from it. My clothes were covered with dirt and tiny bits of rock, a little was on my face even. I just sat there for a bit, nothing seemed to be wrong._

_But when I moved my hand to dust off my shirt, a sudden pain shot through my elbow. I lifted it to my eye level and to say what I saw wasn't exactly good. There was a scrap that was starting to bleed pretty badly all across my elbow, I was able to see the soft pink of muscle where skin used to be. I tried to move my arm again, but all I got was another shock of sharp pain. I felt my lower lip tremble as tears started to form in my eyes. I held both of my hands in fists to my eyes, the tears never stopping as I cried. I was always such a cry baby._

_Through all my sobbing, I__ didn't notice the soft sound of someone running up to me. All I could think of was that it hurt, a lot. "Aw come on piggy it's just a scrap." 'That's weird. That voice…..I don't recognize_ _it_.' _I felt a hand on top of my head "B-but I-It h-hurts! I w-want my m-mommy!" I was balling my eyes out, my hands still held tightly to my eyes. I don't know what was going on or who this person was, but for strange reason I felt like I could trust them. Just as quick as this person had come, they were gone. I was left alone again, crying all alone._

_Suddenly something cold and wet touched my elbow and I jumped away from whatever it was, letting my hands drop from my eyes. The girl shock her head at me "Hold still you big baby." she instructed, using her hand so she could hold onto my injured arm. 'I know that it was a girl by the voice, but who is she? I just couldn't think of who it could be.' I refused to look up to see this person, I'm not really sure why I wouldn't look up. A part of me wanted to, but I still wouldn't. I sat there with my head hanging down as she dapped at my scrap with a wet piece of cloth, flinching once in a while cause it did sting a bit._

_After she was done cleaning my scrap, I heard a ripping sound, then felt something being tied around the scrap like some kind of cloth. Still I wouldn't look up to see who this person was, why? "There! See you didn't have to cry over it you big baby haha." I looked at my elbow to see that it was wrapped up tightly in a white piece of cloth. I looked back down to the floor, I didn't say anything, just sniffling as I sat there. 'Look up…..I want to see who this girl was. I just have to look up…..'_

"_Hey! Are you guys still playing or what!" Naruto's voice came from somewhere nearby, probably up in a tree somewhere. "Yeah! I got to get home before it gets too dark or my mom is going to kill me!" Sasuke's voice sounded farther, but I was still able to make out the annoyance in it. I heard the shuffling of the girl's shoes as she stood "Come on Ino the guys are waiting for us." 'This is my chance….all I had to do was look up.' but just as I was going to…_

I groaned loudly at the sudden switch from dark to light, pulling what bit of blanket that I had in my hand over my face. The sun was pouring into my room through the window and it was right in my eyes! Why the hell I put my bed right next to the window I will never know. I pulled down the blanket harder on my face, shutting my eyes tighter 'Just five more minutes. Just five more minutes.' But it was too late, I was awake and I wasn't going to be falling back asleep anytime soon. Just my luck.

"Ugh, why can't I just go back to sleep." I rolled over so that I was laying on my back, blanket still placed over my face. It seemed to be working, my mind was starting to go into its blank state of sleep once again…..RING! I groaned loudly, throwing off the blanket, swinging my legs off the bed and sitting up "Alright, alright. I'm up." I stretched out my arms over my head until I heard a very satisfying crack "Ahhhh." I sighed out, reaching over to my night stand and pressing the big snooze button on my alarm clock. As I got up, I continued to stretch slightly walking to the door and slowly dragging myself into the bathroom across from my room for a quick shower.

I went about my usual morning routine, turning the water all the way to hot and waiting for the water to get warm enough, quickly shedding my clothes and jumping in. The hot water felt so good as it hit my skin, a nice hot shower always relaxed me before having to be thrown into the hell they called high school. It hit my back with rythumic bounding and heat, massaging my aching shoulders, before sliding down the rest of my body. I just stood in the shower for about ten minutes before finally grabbing the shampoo, squeezing out some on my hand and begin washing my long platinum blonde hair.

'Ok so I did my math, english, and chemistry homework last night...that essay in history isn't due until Monday…...there's a group project in home ec. and since Naruto is going to ruin it anyway there really isn't any point in worrying about it…...' I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, reaching for my scrub and vanilla body wash 'hmmmmm…...what was that dream about I wonder? It makes sense except for that girl. Me, Naruto, and Sasuke playing in the park but…...who was that other person? The only thing that I was able to make out was that it was a girl…...Ahhhhh! Why couldn't I have slept for only a couple more minutes! Damn sun. Maybe I'm just over reacting. Why should I worry about some girl that I don't even know anyway.'

I rinsed off the last of the suds, turning off the water and pulling back the shower curtain and stepping out into the steam filled bathroom. Using one of my arms, I wiped off some of the condensation from the mirror, taking a quick look of my reflection. What I saw, I wasn't sure if it was what I wanted anymore. I had always taken care to make sure that I stayed on the toned side, but not enough to look ripped or anything. My bright blonde hair had grown a lot since the last time that I checked, it was reaching now my lower back. My uncommon light blue eyes stared back at me with no real emotion in them. It kind of scared me that everyone was right, I practically was a spitting image of my mother.

Throughout school, I've always been known as beautiful, so many would tell me every day that I was. Apparently, I was perfect even though people think that I'm a bit weird, I was still perfect. I was what all the girls wanted to be and what every guy dreamed about, which was kind of creepy. Even my life has been seen as perfect. My parents are the world known owners of a very large construction company. Well my father is, but my mother has always gone with him to all the company meetings and business trips.

It was easy to say that we had plenty of money, which equaled that I had everything that anybody could want. We don't live in a huge mansion or anything, but the property was still pretty big along with the house. All my clothes were designer, I always have the more up to date phone and other electronics, I pretty much have everything. I was "living the dream" as many at school liked to call it. If only they knew. I sighed, looking away from my reflection cause I've seen enough. Grabbing one of the bright yellow towels off the rail, I dried off quickly, and wrapped the towel around myself. I grabbed my toothbrush from the holder along with the toothpaste, placing a good amount on my toothbrush before making my way back to my room.

Once in my room I walk over to my dresser, open the first drawer and pull out a white bra and matching pair of panties. Dropping the towel, I slipped them on quickly before walking over to the closet, brushing my teeth as I went. I dug through the bottomless pit that I call my closet in search of my school uniform. 'I'm just over reacting. It was just a dream. Maybe I had just made up the girl cause it was only me back then with Naruto and Sasuke. It makes enough sense…...Fuck, where in hell did I put that damn uniform?'

I pulled out shirt after shirt, tossing them over my shoulder where a rather large pile was starting to form. I really should think of cleaning this thing out. 'I just wish I could of at least seen the girl's face. Maybe it was a girl from one of my classes? No, she didn't sound like either of them. It could of just been Ten-ten or Temari? No, I would of recognized them. Hmmmm who could that girl of been then?...Ugh! Where the hell is that damn uniform!' I pushed aside a pile of jeans out of the way, digging through the very bottom of the closet, which I've never seen the bottom of in a long time. Turns out that the bottom is actually carpet, who knew.

I finally locate the short-sleeve button up white shirt, dark green plaid skirt, black stockings, and red bow that ties around the collar "Of course they just had to be at the fucking bottom. I should clean up this thing more often." Easily stepping into the skirt and zipping it up, then pulling on the white shirt then the stockings 'Why can't I shack this feeling about that girl? I feel like I know her…but how can you know someone that you've never met? It just doesn't make any sense. Does/Did this girl excise or not. Maybe I should ask Sasuke about this he usually knows what to do. They should know if I'm just imaging this or not.' Finishing buttoning up the shirt and tying the bow around the collar, I walk back to the bathroom spitting into the sink and washing my mouth out, as I walked back into my room I glanced at the clock, it was 7:50! 'Shit, shit, shit! I'm already running late!'

Pulling my damp long blonde hair into its signature high ponytail and leaving my bangs covering my right eye, I rush over to my vanity. Not even bothering to sit down, I began putting on some light makeup, grabbing my iPod, phone, and bag off the bed I ran out my room and down the stairs in less than two minutes. "Hey mom! Sorry but...I'm...running...late?" When I reached the bottom of the stairs I didn't see any sign of either of my parents. There wasn't the smell of breakfast being made or the sound of the tv playing. Puzzled by this, I start searching trying to find them.

I walk into the living room where dad would usually be watching the morning news first "Dad!" getting no response, I poke my head into the room to see that it was empty. I stood at the doorway for a second confused "Dad!" walking into the room a bit more, looking around for any sign of him. I head to the dinning room next, maybe they were there. Once again I found no one just an empty room. Frowning, I turn around and walk back through the living room to get to the kitchen "Mom! Are you there!" but I come up with the same result. I looked at the empty kitchen, dropping my bag at the door way and walking around, finding a note taped to the frig. I grab the note and begin to read:

_Ino, me and Dad had to leave for an emergency trip. I would of told you, but I didn't want to wake you. There should be enough money for you on the counter for anything you need. We should be gone for only four months, be careful. We love you._

_-Love Mom_

I read over it again and again, small tears forming in my eyes as I read it again "They left again?" I crumpled the note into a ball and threw it into the trash (nothing but net) "How could they leave again! They just got back from a business trip not even three days ago! "We love you" that's nothing but bullshit! If they actually loved me they wouldn't fucking leave me all the time!"

I glared down at the floor, feeling tears rolling down from my puffing eyes, down my heated cheeks, and then down my neck. I lift my hand swiftly up to my eyes wiping away the tears "I'm not going to fucking cry over them any more like some kid!" the tears didn't stop coming "Ugh! Just forget it, who needs them around. I'm better off without them."

I stomped back and forth in the kitchen, trying so hard to keep my anger in check, hands clenched in tight fists practically feel the dull pain of my nails digging into my palms. My breaths came out quick and sharp, the loud impact of my feet against the tiled floor of the kitchen somehow seemed to be calming me down bit by bit. After so long of dealing with this burning rage that I had, it became easy enough to calm myself down. Though of course I did have my times when it just seemed impossible to control and I had to find an outlet for it somehow. In other words, Naruto was pissing me off and it usually lead to me beating him to a pulp until Sasuke would stop me. That annoying blonde seemed to be the only one that was able to push my buttons enough to make me lose control. Still, you had to love him all the same, he was one of my best friends after all.

When I felt my heart rate slow enough and my breaths even out, I moved my eyes to the microwave to see that it was 7:58. "Just great, now I'm really late for school." grabbing an apple from the bowl on the island, then jogging over to the front door and slipping on my shoes. Double checking if I had everything, I slipped out of the house, making sure it was locked. I began the short walk to Konoha High School or what I like to call "Hell on Earth". Yeah I was living the dream life alright. Having money, nice house, and anything else I want, but always coming home to an empty home and having parents that are always away on business is the perfect life.

I bite into my apple angrily 'This day seems to just keep getting "better and better". What else does the universe want to throw at me cause bring it on. This day could not possibly get any worse than it already is.' I reached down to the edge of my skirt pulling it down 'Really? Who in hell thought it was a good idea to make these skirts so freaking _short_! I have a heck of a time keeping this thing to where the pervs of the school can't see up it.' I passed by the last bit of the neighborhood part of my street, finally reaching the small shops that surrounded the high school. 'Why do I even bother feeling anything for them anymore? They've made it pretty obvious that they don't care.'

I passed by the taco place that every kid from the school gets their breakfast from. Apparently, the tacos from there were some of the best and they were pretty cheap. There was still a couple of students there waiting in line for their food. 'I don't even know why I bother to show up at school anymore. I just go for Sasuke and Naruto, but they would probably just hang out at my place a lot more if I stopped going.' I was about two stores away from reaching the school now ''At least today is Friday already. That means two days of relaxing and hanging with the boys. Can't wait for this last month of school to finish and summer vacation. Why can't it come faster.' The entire time I was walking I had a weird feeling that I just couldn't place. I thought it was nothing at first but now….it was getting worst. I stop at the intersection in front of the school, waiting to cross, but I can't help that feeling, it's like…..someone…..was watching me. I felt shivers go up my spine as I stood there, waiting for the light to change.

I look around quickly to find that there's no one around 'Great, now I'm starting to go crazy and paranoid. I've been around Hinata too much.' I sigh, looking back across the street to the school. The light finally changes after what seems like forever, and I walk across to only hear the first bell ring. I panic and make a mad dash the rest of the way, I run into the school and to my first period English.

I run into the classroom with 3 seconds to spare. "Hey Ino! You running late this morning _again?_" Naruto smirks as I drop my bag on my desk, which happened to be the one right in front of his "Fuck off dobe, not in the mood." I practically hiss out as I slam down into my seat. He shouldn't be saying anything about being late. He's just as bad, I even had to sneak him into class once cause he was really late that morning. Actually, it was weird that he was here before me.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the cage this morning." the other blonde states plainly waiting for my reaction as he always did. He wasn't disappointed. "What you say fucktard!" I grabbed hold of his shirt collar and pulling him so he was leaning over his desk. I hadn't gotten enough sleep, I just ran all the way to class, and…well he was just trying to piss me off again. To say that I wasn't in the mood for this was a huge understatement. The blonde didn't even flinch at the death glare that I was giving as he was held leaning over his desk uncomfortable. All he did was snicker at me.

"Nothing, just that you could be real bitchy in the morning that's all." Naruto pulls himself out of my grasp just in time before my fist could make contact with his face. He stands from his desk then steps back a couple of steps, laughing and pointing at me as I regain my balance so I don't fall out of my own desk. "Miss! You're getting slow Ino. I use to not be able to see your punches coming." I stand up from my desk, my head held low so that the top half of my face was blocked from view, I'm practically emitting danger to anyone that is smart enough to clear out. Of course, Naruto has always failed at taking the warning and continues to laugh at me. My hands form into tight fists, I could even feel them shacking as I still hung my head low, I think I was able to actually hear myself growl.

Naruto slowly starts to back away from me whispering "Three...Two...One-" "You fucking asshole!" I lunged at the blonde, who easily dodges and starts running away. I regain my balance and turn quickly in his direction "Get back here so I can kill you!" Naruto laughed as I chased him around the room, nearly running into desks and knocking over a couple of students in the process. Well really, it was more like running them over. Poor guys didn't even know what happened until it was too late. First Naruto came crashing through them, knocking two onto their asses while the rest were staring after the blonde confused. Before they could actually recover from the surprise, they were hit with another one. I came running right after Naruto, making the last three guys fall into each other and onto the floor in a heap. You would think that they would know to watch out since me and Naruto do this every single morning.

I yelled all kinds of curses at the blonde who just kept cracking jokes and doing what he does best, pissing me off to no end. He jumped onto one of the back desks, turning his back to me and sticking his freaking ass out, swinging it around "Come on Ino can't you even hit me once. Look, I 'm even giving you a target." still swinging his ass in the air. I snarled like a crazed animal, lunging to grab hold of the annoying blonde, but sadly he just chuckled, leaping off the desk onto the one beside it. Naruto yelled in pure joy as he leaped from desk to desk "You'll never catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!" of course I was following his lead, jumping from desk to desk trying to grab him.

Students lifted their stuff off the desks as we passed, the girls yelping when all of a sudden their morning makeup routine was interrupted by two blondes jumping on the desks. Some people were laughing at us while the rest didn't know how to react to the scene. Yup, just the usual morning life at Konoha High. Finally, Naruto gave up the chase on the desks, jumping down back onto the floor and running around the class again. I was seeing red by now, the only thing that I wanted to do at this moment was punch the hell out of Naruto. Just when I was about to get a hold of him, he suddenly falls down to the floor by his desk and I'm stopped by someone grabbing the back of my collar "Must you two do this every freaking morning?"

Sasuke, the dark-haired prick {Sasuke:"Heeeeey! I'm not a prick!} sighed as he struggled to keep me from attacking Naruto while he was on the ground. "Let me go Sasuke so I can kill that dobe!" I thrashed around trying so hard to get my hands on that annoying ass. All I wanted was to punch his face in, just one good hit would be fine. "Calm down already, anyway if anyone is going to kill that idiot it would be me. I'm the one stuck living with him." the prick stated pulling me over to my desk and pushing me down to sit.

I grumbled in my seat like a five year old "Would of killed him if you didn't show up again." I mumbled thinking that he couldn't hear. Sasuke chuckled at me "Yeah, yeah." he suddenly turned serious leaning down and whispering in my ear "Your parents left again didn't they?" I froze with my eyes widening at his question, turning to look at the grinning boy "How did you….?" Sasuke just gave me the _we'll talk about this later_look and went to go sit in the seat next to Naruto's. Who was still groaning in pain from his spot on the floor.

Just when I was about to retort, our teacher, Kakashi Utaka, _**finally**_ walked in after being fifteen minutes late like usual. Why any of us bother coming to this class on time, I have no idea. Utaka wouldn't care if we showed up or not, he never really even does anything anyway. Actually, the fact that he is allowed to be a teacher is amazing. Now to say that Kakashi-sensei was a normal looking teacher would have been the farthest thing from the truth. He wore the regular casual wear but he always had his face covered up by a bandana that covered up his left eye somehow and mask that covered up his mouth and most of his face from view. Every day it was always a different color or pattern of bandana and mask.

Also he had the whitest of hair I've ever seen. It was always in the same spiky style, but the color was just so weird. Considering that he had to only be in about his early thirties, having hair like that was just bizarre. On the first day of school, Naruto had even asked if it was his natural hair color. Of course, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't answer. Really, he never answers any questions that involved him or his personal life. Today it seemed that he thought it would be good to wear solid black dress pants, white button up shirt and dark blue bandana and mask. "Ok class, lets get to work. Naruto get off the floor and into your seat already." That was another thing about Kakashi. He always ignores the fact that Naruto is on the floor hurt each morning, me fuming in my seat, and Sasuke looking annoyed as hell glaring down at the hurt blonde.

Add in the fact that half the classroom is always destroyed and the other students looked either annoyed or were trying to fix everything. I will never understand the way Kakashi-sensei thinks. And I really don't want to. Naruto mumbled something that sounded like _'damn teme'_before sitting down in his desk still mumbling and sending glares to his friend. Both boys continued their glare fest as Kakashi-sensei wrote something on the board "Ok, so for today's inspiring lesson work on pages 134 to 142. Make sure to answer in complete sentences blah blah. You all know the rest. If you don't finish by the end of class than it's homework." He waved his hand lazily, sitting down in his desk chair, putting his feet up on the desk. He pulled his infamous little orange book out of his back pocket, opening it and began his usual routine.

I pulled out paper, my English book, and a pencil out of my bag, glancing up to see that Kakashi was reading his book. Everyone knew that it was a porno. It had to be cause of all the times that we've caught him blushing or giggling. Yes giggling. I personally think that Kakashi Utaka is just a gay pervy poor example of a teacher. But that was just my opinion. I opened my book to the first page, writing down the first question out on my paper. Glancing behind me, Sasuke was already working on the work, while Naruto was busy balancing his pencil on his nose. Shaking my head, I turned back around to see Kakashi was already blushing turning another page in his book. 'Yeah, I really don't want to know what is going through that perv's mind.'

Morning classes went by like usual, boring as hell. At least Naruto didn't completely ruin everything in home ec. for their group. They were able to get a B by some unknown luck, or the fact that Asuma-sensei took pity on them. Now it was time for lunch. Today seemed to be going pretty fast, which I was grateful for. Though I couldn't help but feel like there was something off about today. The uneasy feeling that I had gotten this morning had come back during algebra and it hasn't gone since. I'm not sure what it's supposed to mean but it can't be anything good. It feels too evil to be anything that I would want to know. I was waiting in line for my lunch when a sudden surge hit me, this one was way worst than any of the ones before. Really I couldn't explain what these feelings were, only that they seemed to be getting worse. Whatever was causing this made me freeze on the spot in a second 'What the hell was that? It felt so cold and evil like if it was practically dead. Was it just my imagination again?'

I looked around for anything that could of caused it but all I saw was students sitting at tables eating lunch and talking about whatever like usual. 'Ugh! Come on Ino pull it together! You're just being paranoid again.' "Hey are you going to move or what cause the rest of us would like to get our food." I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of someone talking behind me. I turned around to find the guy behind me looking annoyed at how I was just standing there. Apparently, it was already my turn, but I was just standing here. Yeah that's not weird at all. Sometimes I wondered why everyone at this school seemed to think that I was so perfect when I hung out with Naruto and the fact that I found myself in weird situations like this. "Honey are you going to order?" I snapped out of my thoughts, turning back to see the lunch lady waiting for me to say what I wanted. I gave her a nervous smile "Yes sorry." quickly ordering my lunch, I turned giving the people behind me a quick "Sorry" before making my way over to my groups table, which if you ask me is a pretty weird group if you ask me. Sometimes I wonder how our group was even created in the first place.

Of course Naruto and Sasuke were sitting next to each other fighting about whatever like usual. You would think that they would get along better concidering they live together and how long they have known each other. Now that is a story to tell. Naruto and Sasuke were put in the same orphanage when they were really young. No one knows what happened to Naruto's parents, it was said that they had died in some kind of accident, but there really isn't any proof of it. He was placed in the orphanage at about the age of 2.

Sasuke wasn't placed in their care until he was 4. He was part of the famous known Uchiha family, who owned a large successful car dealership. In one night, the entire Uchiha family was murdered except for Sasuke who had somehow survived with just minor injuries. The murderer was never found and there was no leads, so there wasn't really anything that the police or anyone could do. Sasuke was truly left alone after that night. His parents, brother, aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone in his family was gone. You can imagine that he wasn't himself after the incident. At first, they didn't know what to do with Sasuke. Deciding it was best, they placed him in the orphanage until they could think of a better solution.

Of course, that's where Naruto and Sasuke met. At first Sasuke didn't want to have anything to do with anyone, let alone an hyperactive person like Naruto. But after some time, Naruto was able to get through to him. Ever since, those two have been best friends. Neither one wanted to be adopted. Sasuke knew people just wanted him because of all the money that he was going to be given when he came of age. Also given the fact that Sasuke would be able to take over the entire company as well. Naruto…..he never really likes to talk about it. Luckily for me, unlike most orphanages, theirs sent all of its kids to school. It was so that the kids could have an education cause some of them would stay there for so long. When they both finally turned 17, 18 for Sasuke, they left the orphanage and got their own apartment. Sasuke had inherited the money, so they were practically set. He was still thinking over if he is or not to take over the company.

I smiled at my two best friends before looking at the rest of our childhood friends. I wasn't as close to them like how I was with Naruto and Sasuke, but we have all grown up together since our first days of school. Hinata was talking (well if you call looking down at the table and whispering talking) to Kiba who was telling her about something funny that had happened during class. I think I heard something about paint and the art teacher? I wasn't really interested in the conversation cause it was most likely just one of Kiba's pranks again. Shikamaru already was fast asleep on the table using his crossed arms as a pillow (big shocker) while Chouji munched away on another bag of bar-b-gue chips next to him. Those two were the best of friends, you would always find them together sitting somewhere outside watching the clouds together.

Ten-ten was talking to Lee, who's every other word was something about "the power of youth!". Sometimes I wonder how we can all put up with Lee's constant yelling about youth. That's all he ever talks about and he practically worships our physical ed teacher Gai-sensei. Neji just sat there staring with his emotionless eyes (creepy as hell) watching over his cousin Hinata. Now that was something to deal with during middle school. Before, Neji would always ignore Hinata and just be plain horrible to her. Hinata's father was the ceo of the rival car company of the Uchihas and Hinata was supposed to be the next one to take over the family business. Of course Neji didn't agree with it so he took out his anger on poor Hinata. It wasn't until they were both in 8th grade that Hinata finally stood up to her father and told him that she didn't want to run the company and that he should leave it to Neji instead. After that, Neji has become like a big brother to the shy Hyugga, always protecting her and making sure that no one would do anything to her. It was actually kind of cute how he always worried about her now when before he was the worst bully of them all. Finally, there was Shino who was sitting at the edge of the table playing with what looked like a beetle or something...ewwwww. Why does he always have to have a freaking bug with him. He even has some coming out of his jacket sometimes.

I walked over to one end of the table and sat on the other side of Hinata. I placed down my tray and fell into my seat tiredly making Hinata jump slightly. "O-oh h-hi I-Ino-san." she stuttered out, shyly looking over at me leaving Kiba still talking about how he had put a bucket of glue, glitter, and paint over the teacher's desk during art. I swear, him and Naruto are going to get suspended one of these days if they keep up the pranks. Actually the only reason they haven't yet is because Naruto knows our principle Tsunade, apparently they somehow have a past together. It can't be anything bad since Naruto calls Tsunade baa-chan. I smile at her quickly "Hey Hinata, how's your day so far?" before digging into my lunch.

Hinata just nods her head "It's been ok I guess. What about yours Ino-san?" surprisenly she didn't stutter "Ok, but I've had this weird feeling all day. I think it's nothing though, just me being paranoid." I said between bits. She just nods turning back to Kiba who didn't even notice that Hinata wasn't listening to him the entire time. I ate away at my salad quietly while the rest of the group did their usual things. I never really want to take part in any of it. So I just observe while I sit and eat my lunch.

There really much that was different about today. Naruto was annoying Sasuke, Shikamaru sleeping, Ten-ten was spinning her fork with her fingers while talking to Hinata, Lee being loud and yelling things about "The power of youth!, My youthful friends!, and Gai-sensei!", Neji still hasn't moved from his spot (major robot), Shino was still playing with the bug, and Kiba had left and…...well the screaming coming from the lunch ladies tells us that he must of put roaches in the pudding again. I sat there with one of my elbows on the table with my chin on top of my hand. Nothing else to do but get lost in my thoughts.

'Why does today feel like if something bad is going to happen? _**Who knows maybe you are just going crazy.**_( Oh did I mention I have this really annoying voice in my head) Shut it. _**Don't have to if I don't want to blondie.**_You can never just leave me be can you? _**Nope.**_Bitch. _**You just called yourself a bitch darling.**_...Shut up. _**Hahahaha so what you going to do about that girl from the dream?**_Girl? What does it matter, she most likely doesn't exist anyway. _**Really? But what if she's real?**_...I-'

"Teme! I can beat you in anything believe it!" Naruto was annoying the hell out of Sasuke still (you would think he would get bored with pissing him off) "Dobe! Can you shut the hell up for once in your life!" the blacked-haired boy yelled back. Naruto stood up about to yell back at his rival, but then froze in his place, his mouth still open. Sasuke stared at the blonde confused at the sudden change in character "Hey, what's up with you?" Naruto didn't seem to hear him, he just stayed frozen in his spot.

The spiked blonde sat back down and turned his attention to me all of a sudden, pointing his index finger right in my face (which is the only reason I knew he was looking at me) "Hey what up with you today Ino? Usually by now you would of hit the both of us upside the head for being so loud." Sasuke hit Naruto in the head "What do you mean by "we" you fucking baka! You're the one that is being loud all the time, you somehow get me in trouble with you." Naruto just shrugged, which seemed to piss Sasuke off more, turning back to me.

This got everyone at the table to stop what they were doing and turn all their attention to me, even Shikamaru opened one of his eyes to look at me. I looked at the extended finger (which was practically touching my nose) in a daze, I hadn't been paying much attention to what everyone was doing "Uh? Oh sorry guys just got something on my mind right now."

When Naruto didn't remove his finger right away I bite it HARD "OWWWW! What the hell did you do that for!" the injured blonde pulled his hand away sucking on his finger like an eight year old would. Everyone shrugged turning back to whatever they were doing before, except Sasuke who kept looking at me for a couple of more minutes before trying to get Naruto to calm down.

What everyone didn't understand was how me, Sasuke, and Naruto were the best of friends considering we got on each other's nerves way too often. We all have known each other since we were four, now that is a time to remember. I had just moved here to Konoha, I didn't know any of the kids and I felt like I was always alone, that is until I met them.

I had gone to the park to pick some flowers when I saw a small blonde boy running with another blacked-haired boy chasing after him. It looked like they were playing tag or something when the blonde one wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into me. I landed on my back hard and he went face first into the dirt. The other boy came running to us asking "Hey are you ok!" while the both of us groaned on the floor.

That one hit turned my whole life around. Sasuke had helped me up and hit Naruto in the back of the head, we had all laughed and I joined in on their game. '...but was someone else there?' I closed my eyes trying to remember that day more clearly. I saw Naruto and Sasuke standing next to each other laughing about something. Suddenly I saw a flash of someone else running up to us, I frowned 'That girl was playing with us and had tackled Naruto I think? But wait, if she-' Briiiiinnnnnggggg! I snapped my attention to the large groups of people leaving the cafeteria. I looked around the table to see that most of my friends were already standing with their bags on their shoulders ready to head to class. Even Naruto had his bag and was dragging Sasuke with him towards the nearest door.

'Lunch is finished! How long was I spaced out?' I quickly stood, grabbing all my trash and tossed it in the trash can near the door. "Ino what class you got next?" Ten-ten walked beside me down the hall rummaging through her bag for her book. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye "I got chemistry with Naruto. So you hear an explosion you know who caused it." The bun headed girl giggled finally slinging her bag over her shoulder "Just try to stop him from burning down the entire school. Well I got to head to English." she rolled her chocolate eyes. I couldn't help but laugh "Sounds fun." Ten-ten turned off into another hall, turning around to wave at me "Yeah, see you later princess." She quickly disappeared in the endless sea of students.

For a Friday, today seemed to be an easy day. The teachers weren't giving any homework, no surprise tests, and Naruto hadn't caused as much trouble as usual. Even though the day seemed to be so peaceful, I couldn't ignore the feeling that there was something really _evil_around and the fact that I just found out that the girl in my dream might of actually been real. That was a major breakthrough. If only I had just a little more time to think. I was one of the only few left walking through the semi deserted halls to get to the science hall. Why did they build the cafeteria on the completely other side of the school! With just a minute to spare, I made my way into chemistry and sat next to Naruto who was laughing with Kiba about something stupid again.

I set down my bag and slumped into my seat, folding my arms and laying my head down. I closed my eyes with a sigh as I tried to get all my stiff muscles to relax. The teacher wasn't there, which was weird cause he was always there before lunch ended. Whatever, it gives me more time to think about things. 'What the hell is this feeling that I keep getting? It's like if someone is watching my every move. Talk about being creeped out. And what about that girl? Did I just make her up or was she really there? So far I've got two things, the dream and the memory of meeting Naruto and Sasuke. That is if the dream was actually real. But why would I remember her now of all times? If only I could remember more about her or that day. Maybe Naruto remembers something.'

I lifted my head off my folded arms and used my left to punch Naruto in the back to get his attention. He jerked in surprise and groaned at the sharp pain, turning to me "Why the hell do you always hit me for? What's so wrong with just saying my name like a normal person." rubbing his new injury that was sure to bruise. I just waved my hand in a bored manner "It's more fun. Anyway I wanted to ask you something." I folded my arms back as they were before, placing my chin on top of them closing my eyes again. Naruto kept groaning silently as he kept rubbing at his bruise not bothering to look at me "So what were you going to ask me?" I sighed 'Might as well get this over with.' "When we first met was there another person there with you and Sasuke? I can't really remember what happened that day."

I got straight to the point, it was probably just my mind making up something like usual. Or I was finally actually going insane. Of course that had to be it. All I have to do is wait for Naruto to confirm it. I frowned when I heard Naruto stop rubbing his back and his groans of pain all of a sudden. When I didn't get any answer after a couple of seconds, I opened my eyes to see that Naruto had completely fozen, his eyes staring at me like if I had two heads "What?" I sat up in my chair, staring back at the frozen blonde. "Don't joke like that Ino. It's not funny." his bright sapphires darkened slightly as he set a glare in my direction, lowing tnhe hand he was using to rub his bruise down to his lap. I lifted a blonde eyebrow at his sudden change in moods "What are you talking about? Joke about what?" His glare met my confused stare for a couple seconds more until finally he returned his own "You really don't remember?" I almost didn't hear him as he had practically whispered.

I folded my arms tightly in front of me. This was starting to piss me off now "What are you talking about? What don't I remember?" I trapped him with my eyes as I waited for some kind of answer. Naruto sighed, running his hand through his messy blonde locks as he looked down. He looked like if he was trying to decide something, and it didn't seem like it was going to be done any time soon. When another minute passed without him answering my question, I was already boiling. I threw up my arms in frustration "Ugh! Why won't you-" "How do you not remember her? You two were like the best of friends though ya'll did fight a lot like me and Sasuke. Maybe even more than us." My body froze, eyes wide as I tried to take in what he had just said 'She's real? But...how?' "What?" I just couldn't believe any of this.

Naruto finally looked at me "Yeah, me and Sasuke met her a couple of months before meeting you, she was our best friend. She didn't go to our school though. We had met you when we were playing tag in the park and I had run you over by accident. You two pretty much became close as ever after that. I mean I would of thought that you two knew each other since you were born or something with the way ya'll were. All four of us would meet after school and have a lot of fun. But after like a year she just disappeared or something. All of us were so depressed, me and you cried for months even the emotionless prick {Sasuke: How many times do I have to say I'M NOT A PRICK!} cried though he won't admit it.

We had all gone to her house but her mom said that she didn't live there, she even said that she didn't even know her. It was weird, it seemed like if she didn't even exist." he stated everything like if it should have been obvious. I couldn't look away from his eyes, they had become a dim shade as he recalled the girl that I had thought to be nothing but my imagination. We just stayed like that. His sad sapphires staring into my shocked baby blues. Neither of us made a move to look away. Finally Naruto pulled his eyes away from me to start talking to Kiba again.

I looked away from him, my mind was in turmoil as I tried to understand everything. 'She's real. She really does exist. Well more like she did….' A frown came to my face as I thought about what Naruto had said about what happened. I glanced at my blonde friend out of the corner of my eye. He was laughing with Kiba and joking but it was easy to tell from his eyes that recalling the girl was hurting him. I looked back to the top of my desk with a small sigh 'I wonder whatever happened to her…..People can't just…disappear..right? _**I'm not really all that sure. **_But that's what Naruto said that happened. _**True, but then why would someone so young just suddenly vanish. **_I don't understand any of this. Me and her were apparently the best of friends. But I can't remember anything about her? Why is it that I haven't thought about this until now after so many years? What the hell does this all mean!' My mind was just filled with questions about this mystery girl that I now know actually exited and that she was supposedly my best friend. I needed answers. I turned back to Naruto "What was her na-!" "Ok class, open your books to page 196." I was interrupted by the sound of someone entering the class. Everyone looked towards the front of the class to see that it wasn't our teacher that had just walked in.

Instead, a very pale looking guy with long, slick, black hair and eyes that looked like a snake's with the yellow shade they were. His skin was the palest I've ever seen! It looked like the guy could have been dead! Around his eyes he had this weird purple makeup and his lips were a dark red. He had on what looked like some kind of tanned dress thing with a purple ribbon tied around his waist. He even had on a pair of sandals. If he didn't have such a flat chest, I would of thought that he was a creepy looking girl. I crossed my arms, frowning at the weirdly dressed "man". I heard a gagging noise coming from beside me, a quick glance and I saw that it was Naruto. He was fake gagging along with Kiba, making everyone that could hear them chuckle "This guy has to be gay." the brunette whispered. I tried to hold in the laugh. "I'm your substitute teacher Orochimaru, it's nice to meet all of you." he had walked up to the chalk board and wrote his name, turning to look at all the students. His writing was cursive instead of the regular print. 'Yup, he's deffiantly gay.'

His bizarre eyes scanned over the room. He seemed to be trying to find something. Probably trying to pick out the trouble makers, every sub does that. I really wasn't paying much attention to him. I leaned forward slightly, placing my elbows firmly on the desk and using my hand to hold my chin while I waited for him to give out the work. The class was weirdly quiet, after a couple of minutes more of this I started getting this feeling like I was being watched. I lifted my gaze up only to meet a pair of snake eyes. I couldn't help but shiver at the stare he was giving me. It was like if he was going to eat me or something. I felt like if they were trying to engulf me.

I'm not even sure if he was blinking anymore. 'What is up with this guy's eyes?' I looked at his eyes closer, they seemed so bright 'Wait are they-?' "So letsssss get to it. Your teacher left a lisssst of problemsssss (insert loud groan) that he expectssss you to have done by the end of classssss." he started listing off the problem numbers on the board. I watched to see if the sub was watching before I leaned over to Naruto "Mssss. Yamanaka, no talking while working." Mr. Orochimaru stopped me before I could say anything. I glanced back to see that he had his head turned slightly so that he could see me out of the corner of his eye. And what was up with the way that he was talking? He kept drawing out the "s".

I shook my head in understanding, adverting my eyes from the subs creepy stare. 'Really what is up with this guy's eyes! They're creeping the hell out of me!'

I pulled out a couple pieces of paper out of my bag. I scribbled down on one of the papers _"What was her name?"_ before I nudged Naruto to get his attention. The blonde glanced at me, taking the paper that I was holding out to him under the desks. I started working on a couple of the problems that were on the board as I waited for him to answer back. Orochimaru was already sitting at the teacher's desk, leaning back in the chair as he watched the class work in silence. After a couple of minutes, Naruto finally nudged me with his hand. Without looking up, I reached under the desks to retrieve the paper that he was holding out. I waited a minute before pulling it up _"Her name was Sakura."_ "No passsssssing notessss either Msssss. Yamanaka." I glanced up to see the sub staring at me again with a grin. I quickly looked away from him and started working on the problems again. I was able to feel his eyes still staring at me for a couple of minutes before they finally moved on to the rest of the class. When I was sure that he wasn't watching me anymore I let out a relieved sigh 'This guy is just plain creepy.' While I worked out the problems on my paper, I glanced over to the paper 'Sakura…' A small smile crept onto my face as I said the girl's name 'It's weird. I can't help but feel happy that I at least know her name now.'

I didn't get a chance to talk to Naruto the rest of class, it was like that guy was watching us the entire time. When the bell rang I gathered my things quickly and practically ran out of the room, I think I even left skid marks on the desks and on some students. That teacher was really just freaking the hell out of me with those eyes of his. At least now I never have to see him again.

I didn't see Naruto or Sasuke the rest of the day. So I didn't get to talk to Sasuke about my family drama. More importantly, I didn't get to ask him about the girl Sakura. There were just so many questions that I had about her that I needed answering. I should expect him calling later on, he never forgets to have one of our _**talks**_. Especially when it involves my parents. Hopefully, that wouldn't change today. Through the years Sasuke and Naruto have become more like brothers to me. Naruto being the annoying little brother. He always likes to mess with you and loves to make you laugh all the time. Sasuke was more of an older brother. I always went to him when I needed to let something out or if I just needed a shoulder to cry on. He may look like a big bad boy, but Sasuke Uchiha was nothing but a caring softy.

That uneasy feeling from before, just seemed to get worse and worse as the day went on. After that encounter with the creepy sub, I've just felt like if I needed to look behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. It was like if someone or something was following my every move. Constantly staring at me. Maybe I was just being paranoid. At least I hope I was. Finally school ended, I headed over to my locker so that I could put up my books and head home. I just wanted to get out of this prison and try to figure everything out. Thankfully, today was Friday, so I had a whole weekend to find all my answers. The fact that I found out that I not only knew the pink haired girl, but that she was actually my best friend. It really was a lot to take in. Just this morning she was nothing but someone that I thought I had made up. Now, it turns out that she exists…..existed?…..I don't know. Quickly I pulled out all of my school books, placing each of them in my locker. No need to carry those heavy bricks home since I didn't have any homework this weekend. The halls were already empty, leaving me the only one left. No surprise that everyone would race out to go do who knows what.

'Maybe there are clues at home about her. I might have some pictures or something of the both of us. _**See told you that the girl was important.**_Why the hell do you always butt in on my thoughts. _**Cause it's fun to piss you off and they're my thoughts too you know.**_Whatever. So do you know who the girl is? _**Nope. I only know as much as you do.**_Well some help you are. _**Stop grumbling.**_' I shut the locker door and slung my bag over my shoulder before heading for the exit my mind completely set on finding answers to these questions. My steps echoed throughout the empty hall. Really this wasn't helping the creepy vibe that has been surrounding me all day.

I pick up my pace, walking out the double doors and out the school gate. 'Ok so I know only a couple things about my mystery long lost best friend. We met when we were about three, she knew Sasuke and Naruto, disappeared without a trace after a year, and the fact that I had forgotten about her completely…._**Some best friend you are.**_' I stopped walking, my eyes gazing at my feet sadly "Yeah….some best friend." the words came out as a whisper. I wasn't even sure it was my voice. It came out so broken. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks, quickly swiping them away "I'm not going to cry. Not anymore. Why would I cry over someone I don't even remember anyway." taking in a shacky breath, then continuing on walking down the side walk.

Crossing the same intersection as this morning, I decided to go walking through the park since I had nothing else to really do for now. Besides, there wasn't anyone at home waiting for me. No one to worry about what time I got home or even if I got home at all. Just an empty house. In no time at all I reached the small park 'It always seemed to be so peaceful around here.' Though it had been years, this was one of the only places in the city that hasn't been changed. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Tengoku Park had a small pond, a meadow with a beautiful flower patch, trails for people to walk, and a small playground made up of a jungle gym, two swings, and a metal slide. It wasn't as big as some of the other parks but it was still just as beautiful. It was completely surrounded by different kinds of plants and trees, unlike the other parks that had only maybe a handful. This was the very park that I had met Naruto and Sasuke in so many years ago. And now I can also say this is where I first met Sakura.

I walked over to the benches that were placed close by the playground so parents could sit somewhere and chat but still be able to watch their kids. I sat down softly, leaving my bag lying by my feet. Leaning back, I looked out over the peaceful park. The memories that this park held, there were just so many. All the times that I've come here with Naruto and Sasuke, getting ice cream from the old vender, sitting up in the trees, picking flowers. When I was a lot younger, my parents use to bring me here, but that was before the company had finally taken off. In other words, they became too busy to spend any more time with me.

That was when having a babysitter became so normal for me, until a couple of years ago when they decided that I was old enough to be left alone. I shook my head as those thoughts started entering my mind, trying to only focus on the better memories of being pushed on the swing sets by her father while her mother watched them from one of the benches. Those were the memories that she wanted to remember when she looked back.

I leaned my head back so that I was looking up at the slow clouds pass over head. 'And now this park is also where I played with her. I wish I could remember something. At least then I would be able to know a little more. It's weird how you don't remember anything about this person, yet you can still miss them so badly.' A small smile came to my face as I heard the girl's voice from my dream 'I still can't believe that she really exists.' I lifted myself off the bench leaving my bag behind.

I walked up to one of the swings and sat down, just letting myself sway as I tried to think of anything that could bring back memories of the girl. 'How is it that someone like your best friend could disappear, but you don't remember a thing about them? _**Who knows but it seems that you found a way dumb ass.**_Can't you just leave me alone for like ten minutes! I'm not in the mood to deal with you. _**Fine, but I'll be back be sure of that.**_Wouldn't doubt it.'

Just then a group of kids came running. They ran straight to the playground, playing on the jungle gym. They seemed to be playing hide-n-seek, the little red head had his eyes closed and was counting while the rest of the group ran off in different directions. I couldn't help but smile at the kids playing 'Wish we could go back to those times when things seemed so much more simple. When my parents were actually around for more than just a couple of days, I would come and play with Naruto and Sasuke _**and that girl was around too.**_

What the hell! I thought you were going to leave me alone? _**I decided not to.**_You just love messing with me don't you? _**Pretty much darling. Anyway, what are you going to do if you do find out more about this mystery girl from your dream?**_What? _**You really are as stupid as Naruto.**__**If what the baka said was true and she just disappeared all of a sudden, What Are You Going To Do? Go try and find her?**_I...I didn't think about that. _**Figures.**_Shut up! Why don't you do what you said before and Leave Me Alone! _**Ok, ok. But just remember what I said blondie.**_' my annoying inner's voice faded away at her last words and I sighed out in relief.

Though I couldn't help but think about the important point that she brought. 'What was I going to do? If she really did just disappear? I would try and find out why right? I mean she was my best friend, wouldn't you want to know what happened to them? Wouldn't I try and find her again? But there's no way that I could find her now. She could anywhere. Wait, wait how do I know if this girl really was so close to me. Just because dobe told me she was. If she really was so important to me I wouldn't have forgotten about her so easily...right?' I shook my head a couple of times to clear it. Taking in a quick breath to try and calm myself, I looked back to the kids to see that the red head had just caught a blonde girl but they had fallen and were laughing on the floor at each other. They seemed to just be so innocent and happy, without a care in the world. How ignorant we can be at that age. If only it could stay that way.

I watched them play for a little longer before getting up from the swing and walked home. It was already getting dark and I really should have been getting home. Of course my head was filled with the thoughts of her 'Ok so I know that I met her when I met Sasuke and Naruto, her name is Sakura, and that she had disappeared without a trace of what happened to her...Ugh! I know that I'm forgetful but come on! Why can't I remember anything! If she was really there then why is it that now I even remember that she was. This is driving me crazy! If only I could-?' that was when I heard a pair of foot steps behind me.

I had heard them before, but I had ignored them thinking that it was nothing. That is until I kept hearing the exact same steps behind me for the past 20 minutes. Whoever it was they were following me, it was dark, and I was walking alone….nice move Ino. I quickened my pace, they just copied my action and matched mine. My heart beat faster as I heard the echoing sound of the person's steps from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to find that there was a tall looking man following right behind me, I wasn't able to see much of him cause it was already pretty dark and the street lamps only gave off so much light. It had to be a man, his steps were too heavy to be a woman's and the shape didn't match that of any woman's.

I couldn't make out anything else, the orange street lamps from above caused shadows to form all around him, hiding him much of his features from view. I turned back to looking ahead of me, my body slightly started to tremble 'Ok calm down. Maybe you're just over reacting. There's nothing strange about a guy walking behind you….at night….with no one else around….' I couldn't help but raise my pace into a light jog. After a couple of minutes, I was able to hear the man's steps getting faster from behind me.

Now I was getting nervous, so I broke into a full out run. I didn't even know where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get away from whoever it was that was following me. My bag whipped around behind me along with my long blonde hair, my breathing was frantic, and my heart was beating hard in my chest. I was able to hear the person run after me, no…..it sounded more like they were _slithering?_ Maybe I really am going crazy.'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! What the hell am I supposed to do! Fuck, I just had to be walking alone of all times. Ahhh they're getting closer!' It didn't really matter to me, I just kept running turning onto street after street to try and lose whoever it was. I passed by lights from the buildings and street lamps above lit up the darkness around me. Soon enough the buildings were becoming less, I must have been getting close to the neighborhoods now. Maybe I could lose him someone's yard or something. My heart started to fill with hope as I tried to push my aching legs to keep running.

But then I turned a sharp corner and ran into a dead end, completely shattering all my hope to pieces. I had failed to look before I turned. I had ran into one of the few allies that were between some of the small business that were just ahead of the homes, just my luck. I stopped in front of the huge brick wall that was the end of the alley, looking up at the huge barrier 'Maybe I there is a way to climb over it?' I scanned the huge thing, but there was no way to get over it seemed. The only way would be to go back. I looked around me for anything that I could hide in, but sadly this was one of the few allies that was kept empty and mostly clean apparently. I groaned slightly 'Why is my luck so bad! Maybe I-' "Hehe, there'sssss nowhere to run now." It was too late. I was trapped between the man and brick wall-wait? Why did that voice sound familiar?

I froze in place as the voice registered in my head 'It couldn't be?' I turned quickly to see Mr. Orochimaru walking up to me. His pale skin looked like it was glowing, and his eyes shining like a predator that had trapped its prey. This guy really did look like a snake. What the hell was my substitute chemistry teacher doing here? "Mr. Orochimaru?" He was still in the same clothes as before, but now he was wearing this long solid black cloak on over him.

I couldn't get any other words out of my mouth as he continued to walk towards me. I wasn't sure if I should feel relieved that it wasn't just some random perv or terrified that it was in fact the creepy sub from chemistry class. With that smile he had in his eyes, I'm going to go with terrified. His bright red lips curled up into a smirk "Ssssurprisssssed? Well I have to ssssay that I thought you would be easssssier to catch Ino. The other two would have been too much trouble to catch. Didn't think that you would actually run, but I do like a good chasssssse before I eat." His voice sent shivers down my spine, it sounded so cold and ominous. I backed up into the brick wall behind me feeling like I was a trapped animal. I could feel the sweat that was starting to form on my forehead and my entire body was trembling. What the hell did he mean by eat? He also said something about two others? Who could he be talking about? And what is up with the way he is talking?

My teacher continued his slow walk towards me laughing when I tried to push myself even farther into the brick. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What the hell am I supposed to do now! _**I don't know but you better do something or we're both dead!**_You don't think I know-Wait. What the hell is up with his skin? _**What the hell!**_' as he got closer to me I saw that his skin was actually glowing!

It was like if he was some kind of white glow stick, even his eyes were glowing a bright yellow color "W-What the h-hell are you?" Orochimaru stopped just about 20 feet away from me his smirk growing even more at my question "Well well, guesssssss I wasssss right about you. Haha , there'ssssss no reassssson for me to be in thisssss form anymore I sssssuposssse." I was confused, what did he mean by _this form_?

I watched as his glowing yellow orbs closed and he lowered his head. Orochimaru started to groan, bringing his hands up to clunch at his head, his entire body tensed tremendously. Suddenly his upper body began to grow in size, becoming eight times larger than he was before, and his lower body became longer and seemed to fuse together creating one long tail-body like a snake and his skin grew even paler and scales grew all over his body. The clothes that he had been wearing were now nothing but shredded pieces of what was left of them, scattered all around. He continued to groan and grunt as if he was in slit pain. In one quick movement, he swung his arms out to his sides and let out a roar that shook the air and rang in my hears. His eyes open to show they were brighter than before and his pupils had become slits staring at me the entire time watching my every move.

His black hair fell away, while his mouth stretched out. The purple around his eyes, which I had thought to be makeup before, spread around his eyes almost completely covering them. His entire body changed into a snake's. His hands grew to match the rest of his body, each of his fingernails sharpened into claws, and his teeth turned into fangs. '_**Well you don't see that everyday now do you.**_'

My teacher had transformed into some kind of half snake half man monster! My eyes were bugging out, legs shacking uncontrollable, and I was hyperventilating 'How the hell is this even possible! Something like that shouldn't be real! _**Yeah but it is and it's standing right there in front of you! Did I mention that it's going to kill you!**_Oh my god, I'm going to be killed! I'm going to actually be killed by this monster! _**No duh einstein!**_' Orochimaru chuckled as he watched me, his long tongue flicking out as he laughed. It scraped at my ears as he continued to enjoy my fear. I closed my eyes tight 'This can't be real…..This can't be real…..This can't be real!' only to open them again to see the snake still standing in front of me.

My legs couldn't hold me up anymore, as I slid down the wall with my back still pressed tightly against it. The monster towered over me, his bright yellow eyes glowing in the dim light of the faint street lamps, they looked to be grinning at me as he waited. He began moving a little closer until he was just mer inches from me, placing the sharp point of his claws at my throat. I could feel the sharp sting of his claws against my skin. If I breathed too hard then his claws would most likely pierce my skin. "It'ssssss getting late and I'm hungry, sssssssso you got any lasssssst wordsssssss before I eat you?"

'E-E-E-Eat me? That's how I'm really going to die? _**That's what the snake guy just said.**_I'm going to meet my end by the hands of this monster. Oh my god! Someone, anyone please help me!' I just sat there shacking from head to toe and just staring at the snake-man. I couldn't even make a sound as I stared into those pair of hungry yellow orbs. My throat felt dry and my body wouldn't stop trembling. Orochimaru's smirk grew larger as I stayed quite "NO? Well, it'sssssss time for you to die then." pulling back his hand so he could strike.

I watched helplessly as he brought his hand towards me. It was as if I was watching it in slow motion, all I could do was cross my arms in front of me and shut my eyes 'This is it. I'm actually going to die.' as I waited for the end, for the searing pain that was sure to come once his claws made contact with me. Waiting to feel my skin being ripped apart and my blood spray everywhere.

A couple of minutes passed but there wasn't any pain, all I felt was a rush of wind and heard something like metal hitting metal. I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see the snake-man smirking and my blood all over the place, but I was shocked at what I did see. Standing not even a foot in front of me was a girl.

She looked to be about my age and was wearing a torn up red short-sleeve that had a faded white circle on the back and sleeves, a pair of loose fitting black cargos with a couple of holes in them, and beat up white and black nikes.

She would have looked like any other girl, except that on her back she carried what looked like an old fashioned black scabbard that you only usually see in movies. She had stopped Orochimarus's attack with what looked like a samurai sword and that she had pink hair! That was anything but normal.

I lowered my arms slowly as I watched this girl that came out of nowhere holding a sword by the hilt and end of the blade holding off my substitute chemistry teacher/snake-man's hand. "You should really pick on people your own size snakey." the unknown girl teased the snake-man pushing up on her blade causing for them to break apart from each other.

Orochimaru stumbled back a little from the sudden force his eyes narrowing at the new arrival "Who the hell are you calling 'sssssnakey' you piece of sssssshit. You jusssssst interrupted my dinner." The pink-haired girl lowered her sword, looking behind her to see the person that snakey had just called his dinner.

When she looked at me her eyebrows forwarded in concentration as she looked me up and down. I felt my face heat up slightly from her stare, I just couldn't help it. I stared right back at her, giving her a once over as well. Her eyes were a soft emerald color. Her bubble gum pink hair was cut short only reaching her shoulders. What caught my attention really was the fact that she had a large ass forehead. It wasn't just her clothes that were pretty beat up, there were smudges of dirt slightly on her face and arms and legs. Her hair was a bit dingy and looked to be needing a good wash. Most of the dirt and grim though was on her clothes that looked like they've been through a lot.

'Who is this girl? _**I don't know but you got to admit that she is pretty awesome.**_' The girl turned back around to face the monster. I took one more good look at her 'Guess she is pretty cool' "A blonde? You actually chose a blonde to eat. Really? She's a bit scrawny too." that shattered the hero picture in half. My fear was quickly replaced by anger as I glared at the back of my _hero_ "What the hell do you mean by that forehead!" (I couldn't think of anything else to say) I quickly stood up, which surprised me, my fists gripped tightly at my sides as I fixed the pinkette with a heated glare.

The girl turned her head back to me with confusion "Oh so you can actually talk? Usually they can't even move after seeing a demon's form for the first time." I got even angrier at the girl's comment "You huge foreheaded freak!" and with that I hit her on the back of the head much like I would Naruto when he was annoying the hell out of me. She fell forward a little from the force, almost dropping her sword in the process. I was breathing a little fast as I continued to glare at my so called _savior._

"Owwww! What the hell did you do that for pig! And shit you hit hard!" she grabbed her head in pain, dropping her sword to the ground. My eye twitched at the name as I brought my fist back to hit her again this time knocking her straight to the ground on her stomach "That's what you get for calling me pig." dusting my hands off at a job well done.

The injured pinkette looked up at the girl she was suppose to be saving groaning as she pushed herself up "Geez for someone who just got their ass saved you're not very grateful to your savior are you." shaking her head from the daze caused by the hits. I looked at my _savior_and would of burned a hole through her head with my glare if I could "You're the one that called me pig so I returned the favor forehead."

The pinkette's eyes darkened into a forest green as she glared back at me "Stop calling me forehead and I'll stop calling you pig, Pig." I felt my fist shake, I wanted to hit her so bad. The girl just shrugged "Whatever blondie, just be glad that-!" she stopped whatever it was she was going to say, her eyes turning serious all of a sudden. My own frown disappeared slowly "Hey? You ok?" reaching out my right hand to touch her shoulder. Without a warning, she lunged forward at me "Get Down!" grabbing me by my waist and pulling me with her as we hit the ground. There was a loud crashing sound and bits of the gravel were thrown everywhere. We skitted across the pavement for a couple of feet away from where we were once standing.

She had pulled me on top of her so that she was the only one actually touching the floor as we went. A cloud of dirt was surrounding us as she laid there, her arms were still held around my waist tightly. "Hey you ok?" she loosened her grib on me, I lifted my head to look back into her worried emerald eyes, another blush spreading across my face quickly "Y-Yeah." She only grinned, pushing both of us up into a sitting position "Good." She lifted herself back to her feet, I stayed sitting on my knees looking up to her. The pinkette dusted off her hands on her cargos "I'm supposed to be saving you, so I'm not supposed to make sure that you don't get hurt." My face heated up greatly as I watched the girl walk around until she was standing between me and Orochimaru yet again.

"I'm ssssssick and tired of hearing you two fighting. I'm hungry ssssssso I'm going to eat the both of you." I turned my head towards Orochimaru, he had one of his hands in the brick wall that I had been trapped against. The snake-man pulled his hand out of the wall, a few pieces of it falling to the ground, he turned towards us "So who wants to be first?" eyeing the two of us. The pinkette stepped forward, cracking her knuckles "Would like to see you try bastard." Orochimaru growled "You're dead!" he lunged at the girl.

She ducked underneath the claws, lunging toward where she had dropped her sword. Orochimaru swung his other hand down over the girl, but she leaped back, swinging her blade and causing a large slash on Orochimaru's chest. The pinkette skitted to a stop "You're going to have to try better then that if you want to beat me." she teased him once again, sticking her tongue out at him just to piss him off more. Orochimaru examined his wound for a second before glaring back at the girl with his glowing eyes "You're going to regret ever challenging me." he slithered closer to her, ready to strike at the girl. The pinkette lifted her hand up to her mouth in a fake yawn, looking bored as she watched Orochimaru "You done talking cause this is getting boring."

Orochimaru roared as he swung again and again at the girl. She only grinned, easily dodging each attack directed at her. It was really something to watch her fight. At ever attack directed to her she would easily jump out of the way or bring her sword up to block the attack, then moving so majestically with her blade striking at Orochimaru. It seemed impossible for the snake-man to even get close to hitting her. It almost looked like she was dancing.

The pinkette was much faster than him and she used her smaller size to move around him and deflect anything sent her way. She couldn't be human I realized as I watched her, what person is able to actually move so fast and fight something like this. It was like if she was a blur. Also considering that she was able to jump so high, she probably could jump clear over the brick wall. I was caught in a daze as I watched the fight carry on, not even bothering to move from my spot on the floor.

When Orochimaru brought his claws straight down she jumped out of the way landing on top of his hand, she was sticking her tongue out at him and was pulling down her right bottom eye lid. With each strike the pinkette teased the snake making him angrier "What can't you even hit me once snakey, I thought you would be more of a challenge." dodging yet another swipe laughing at how pissed it seemed he was getting. The alley was practically getting destroyed. There were huge craters and destruction all over the place.

Orochimaru huffed from the failed attacks and injures that she had given him trying to figure what to do, suddenly an idea came to his sick mind. He brought his fists down hard on the floor causing for a huge crater, he grabbed a large piece of the concrete and threw it at the pinkette who dodged it, but failed to see what he was really planning.

While she was distracted he had charged at me who was still sitting off to the side watching the entire battle take place "Shit." I didn't even have a chance to react when I saw the snake-man coming at me his claws drawn back ready to strike.

I closed my eyes quickly expecting to feel the searing pain and to die for sure this time 'Oh my god this is it for sure. I'm going to die and no one is going to even know! Why did this have to happen to me? My life was already horrible and now this? My life really does suck.' I waited for the end to come, thinking that there was no way I was going to be saved this time.

But there was no pain, though I did feel blood spray onto my face and my clothes 'Wait blood?' I opened my eyes in time to see Orochimaru's claws being pulled out of the girl's left shoulder and her sword sticking out of his throat. I watched helplessly and unmoving as the girl released the sword and gripped at her shoulder, her shirt already completely soaked with her blood making it turn from a red to deep crimson.

The snake-man stumbled back, bringing his blood stained hand up to pull out the sword. He pulled the weapon out with a roar, throwing it somewhere to his left. Orochimaru had his other hand holding his throat where dark green liquid was pouring out of "You….b-bitch. You're…going to….pay f-for thissss." Then the snake-man was gone. He just vanished into thin air. The pinkette clutched her shoulder harder as she stumbled over to where her sword was laying in the moonlight, the blood reflecting off it.

I watched in a daze of what had just happened 'She….she saved my life? Even after I hit her so many times?_**You have to admit that she is pretty amazing.**_That doesn't even begin to describe it.' The pinkette stumbled again before finally falling to the floor from the loss of blood from her shoulder wound.

I quickly ran to her side, she was laying on her right side her hand still holding her injury. Her face was contorted in pain and her skin was becoming paler with every passing second '_**Just don't sit there you idoit! Do something!**_' "Oh my god! What should I do, what should I do!" running a hand through my hair. I looked at the girl again "What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>so there you have it hope everyone enjoyed the chapter :D so R&amp;R tell me what you guys think so far and if you want me to continue with the story until next time laters<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so to start off i'm reeeeeeeeeeeally sorry about taking so long to update this story. i've just been real busy with school and i had a case of writer block for this story. i'm surprised that people were actually reading this story so i'm glad some of ya'll out there are enjoying it**

**so with that said on with the show! present the second chapter! hopefully it was worth the wait**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The cool night air blew softly around us, the moon was just rising in the sky, and the streets were silent as everyone around slept soundly. It wasn't too cool, perfect time to just sit out and enjoy the night. The sky was even cloudless and the moon was full as it rose to its home in the stars.

It was actually a beautiful night, but it did nothing to relax my nerves. I paced back and forth franticly in front of the injured girl who had saved my life not even an hour ago, stopping every two minutes to check if she was still breathing. She lay in a pool of her own blood, unconscious, and unknown of what was going on in the world around her. Her sword and holder were lying off to the side nearby but not close enough for them to be soaked in blood. The air was filled with the soft echo of my shoes as they hit the hard concrete underneath, it sounded like thunder to my crazed mind though.

To say that a thousand questions were running around in my head wouldn't be enough to describe it. It was as if there was millions of little versions of me, each yelling out a question that needed answering, but none of them were able to give answers only questions. It was hard to tell which ones that I wanted answering. A part of me wanted to know if what happened actually happened or if it was all just my own imagination. I would have thought that it was. In my head it made sense to think that I had just imagined the entire thing happening that I hadn't gotten enough sleep or finally just going insane.

When I closed my eyes the entire story seemed to fit and when I open my eyes all I would see is a regular alley with only me standing in it. But that isn't what I saw when they were open. I still saw the injured pinkette bleeding on the floor, her weapon laying close by, all the wreckage that monster had caused, and the fact that my uniform was stained with blood and I had the scrapes and bruises as more proof that what I had seen was in fact real.

Groaning from the ragging headache that was starting to form, I walked back to the girl, dropping to my knees swiftly beside her. I busied myself by checking for signs of breathing, her pulse, and tightening the make shift bandage around her injury. I just needed some way to escape the forest of confusion that thinking was causing. I didn't know what to do after the pinkette had passed out. I had stared at the injured girl for what seemed like forever, watching as her shoulder bled horrible.

Finally deciding that I needed to do something, I carefully undid the scabbard that was carried on the girl's back. I grimaced when she groaned out painfully as it was removed, quickly retrieving the sword as well and placing it back in its holder where it belonged. Next, I shifted the pinkette so that she was lying on her back instead of her shoulder, making it easier for me to see the injury. It was worse than I had first thought. Her entire shoulder was covered in blood, her top was soaked in it by now. The gashes looked deep and raw, all of it was red, and may have become infected from lying on the floor.

As far as I could tell there were three punctures where the snake man's claws had easily pierced through her shoulder and upper arm. There was just so much blood. I had to take deep breaths just to stop the urge to puke at the sight of all the dark crimson liquid that was all over the floor. Leaving only to retrieve my forgotten school bag, I dug through my bag to find the spar bow for my uniform and a bottle of water. I quickly untied it to use for a bandage and the water to clean off most of the blood that I could. I wrapped the make shift bandage around as much of the shoulder as I could, making sure it was nice and tight to help stop all the bleeding.

It was all that I could think to do while I wait for some kind of miracle or help from nowhere. 'What am I going to do? We can't go to the hospital, cause they'll ask what happened and I'm not even sure of what I saw was real or not. I don't even have an answer for myself.' I sighed, looking at the girl's face. Her eyes were closed tightly, breathing was fast and low, and her skin was as pale as Orochimaru's looked. None of that could be a good sign. Besides all this I couldn't help the feeling that I had in my stomach when I looked at her. Something about her just seemed too familiar like if I should already know her 'Why do I get the feeling like I've met you before?...'

Giving out another sigh, I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone to see that it was already 11 at night. I stared at the piece of plastic in my hands, contemplating if I should or not. 'I could try calling for someone to come and…no. I don't even know how I would explain any of this to anyone. There's no way anyone would believe me when I said that my substitute teacher turned into a snake monster thing and tried to kill me. Then this crazy, insane pink haired girl came out of nowhere and saved me and got hurt. It even sounds unbelievable in my head! _**You got a point there. I can't even believe it**_**. **But I can't just leave her like this. She saved my life twice in just the last couple of hours. _**Then what are you going to do?**_...I don't know….' My brow furrowed in frustration, placing my phone back into my pocket knowing that option was out of the question.

I glanced down at the girl to find that during all my thoughts, she had actually seemed to be in a better state then before. It actually looked like if she was just sleeping now. At first this scared me, I had thought the worse being that maybe she was dead. A quick check of her vitals proved to me that she was just fine. In fact, her skin had gained much of its color back and her breathing was evened out. There was no way of telling from here if the wound had stopped bleeding, but as far as I could tell it didn't seem like it was. With the drastic change, I almost forgot that she was injured. I sighed out in relief knowing that she wasn't dead. Sat back on my legs, which I had been sitting on, relaxing a bit.

'Thank god that she isn't dying. _**Yeah, but shouldn't she be with those kinds of wounds?**_' I blinked my eyes a couple times before glancing over at the unconscious pinkette. 'She has unnatural speed and strength and was able to fight that….thing. Now her wounds heal more quickly that anyone's I know? I think I already figured out that she isn't exactly _normal_ already…_**…True.**_' Just then, my insane hero started to stir slowly. Her faced scrunched up slightly as she entered the waking world, her body slowly trying to lift itself off the blooded floor. Without thinking, I reached out to her, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on her side to help her up.

"Easy, I don't think you should be moving around much right now." When she was completely sitting up, she brought both her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes "Ugh…..I hate it when they actually land a good hit. It always hurts like hell after words." To my amazement, the pinkette started stretching out her body like if she didn't just fight a monster a couple hours ago and wasn't injured "Ow…" She silently groaned when she moved her injured shoulder, turning her head to inspect where the pain was coming from. Thinking that she was going to be smart enough to not use her shoulder while injured was giving this girl waaaaay too much credit. Instead, she actually used her other hand to start poking at the blood soaked cloth that was covering most of her gashes.

I felt the heat erupt on my face as I glared at the obviously idiot that I had somehow been stuck with. "You fucking idiot! What the hell are you doing!" easily using my right fist to hit her over the head _again_. "Yeow! Why the hell do you keep hitting me for?" she rubbed at her head, eyes glancing over at me who was still silently steaming. "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you really that stupid?" I slowly flexed my fingers, while I glared at the girl with my arms crossed firmly across my chest. "Hey, I'm not stupid pig!" she returned my glare with her own. My teeth clenched at the name "Why the hell do you keep calling me pig. I already told you to quit it or do you want me knock you out again." The pinkette frowned at me for a moment before she shocked me by actually smiling at me "Oh that? I heard snaky call you Ino. So I figured I'll call you pig."

My anger seemed to settle as I took in what the girl had said. 'She doesn't even know me and she already giving me a nick name? This weirdo never stops surprising me does she?' I sat there in my confused state for a couple more minutes before finally sighing and getting to my feet. The pinkette glanced around from her spot on the floor until she spotted her sword laying a little ways from where she was.

Reaching over easily, she grasp it "There you are Tatsuya." I raised a confused eyebrow down at the girl "You named your sword?" She didn't look up at me, just continued to sit where she was as she pulled out her weapon from its holder to exam it. "Well sure. Doesn't everyone?" I just stared at the bizarre girl in front of me "I don't really know." After a couple minutes of silence, the pinkette got to her feet, slinging her sword back to its place on her back. "So, thanks for wrapping up my wound and all, but I think it's time for me to get going blondie." She finished fixing the straps around her shoulder so that the weapon was sitting comfortable.

Turning to me quickly, she gave me a quick salute before turning to leave out of the alley. "W-Wait." I'm not sure what came over me, but for some weird reason I didn't want the girl to leave yet. Nothing was making sense to me and I had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. The pinkette glanced over her shoulder quickly "Look, it's not good that I stay in one place for too long. That will just bring more trouble."

Before she could completely turn back around, I jogged so that I was standing in her way. "Trouble my ass. You got a lot of explaining to do! Like who the hell are you? And what the hell that thing was?" My breaths were coming out rushed and heavy as I stared down the surprised pink haired girl. She just stared at me blinking a couple of times confused before sighing "Look blondie. You're better off not knowing anything about this ok. And you're waaay better off not knowing anything about me. So do yourself a favor and forget everything that happened."

She started walking around me, but I quickly grabbed hold of her forearm. "Like hell I could forget. Now start explaining. Now." My voice came out hard and stern, like a mother that was getting mad at their kid. The pinkette just glanced at me quickly "Let go of my arm." My grip on her tightened "No. Not until you start telling me what's going on." This time she turned to face me with a glare "I already told you. Forget. It." I could feel my teeth as they grinded together as we glared at each other. Neither one of us dared to move the other did first. Basically, we would have been there for a while if it wasn't for the pinkette suddenly disappearing from in front of me.

I blinked my eyes in shock as my hand that was holding onto her was now just holding air. I swung around trying to spot the girl in the already darkened alley. Once I caught sight of pink I stopped and glared at the figure that was leaning over lifting something off the ground. Looking closer I noticed that it seemed to be a rather small looking bag that had what looked like some kind of bundle attached to the bottom. It reminded me of the bags you would see people that went hiking or camping would use to hold all their things.

The pinkette didn't look in my direction as she lifted the bags over her shoulders, then looking ready to disappear again. My heart started to thump faster and louder as I watched helplessly as the girl was about to leave. I'm not sure why, but I wanted her to stay. Maybe it was because I really did want her to explain to me about everything that not even that long ago wasn't suppose to exist. Whatever the reason, I was in a panic as I tried to think of something, anything that would stop her. '_**Sakura…**_' the voice in my head stopped my frantic thoughts as I continued to stare at the back of the pinkette.

Without really thinking it threw, I clenched both my hands into tight fists, closed my eyes tight, and opened my mouth "Sakura!" The silent air that was present before was sliced in two by my sudden outburst. The sound seemed to ring for a second more before finally fading off, leaving us in the empty silence the night brought to the city. I didn't dare open my eyes. My hands remained fisted at my sides. I had realized that I was holding my breath as I waited for something to happen, anything. 'Why the hell did I do that!? It's not like-' "You actually called me by my name." I opened my eyes slowly, looking at the pinkette as she seemed to be frozen.

Her body was stiff as she stood there with all her stuff hanging off her shoulders. I didn't know what to think. I hadn't even thought before I had yelled out the name of the girl from my dream. The same girl that I had found to have existed. 'W-What? If that's her name then…that means…' I felt my body stiffen tremendously as my heart seemed to be beating so fast that I thought it was going to burst out of my chest at any second. My eyes were glued to the white circle that decorated the pinkette's back as she stayed frozen. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing at all. The night air was silent all around us, not even the crickets were making a sound.

It's like if everything just suddenly shut down as well as us. The street lamps that were up ahead provided us with a small amount of light, enough so that we could at least make out the things in front of us. 'She….she can't really be the same Sakura…can she? _**For all you know she could.**_ But i-it's impossible! She disappeared years ago! How can she actually be standing right here in front of me now! _**I don't know. But the real question is what are you going to do? **_What? _**She's standing right there. Are you going to do anything about it or just let her leave and never get another chance?**_...' I hadn't noticed that my eyes had lowered to stare at the ground while I was talking with the voice in my head. I heard some movement from the pinkette's direction, when I looked up she was starting to walk out of the alley.

I started to panic. I hadn't even thought of what I was going to do. There were just too many things that I wanted answered and my mind seemed to be a mess of thoughts. I watched as she kept on walking, not even glancing back or saying another word. I only had one option. As quick as I could get my feet to move, I ran. My legs were aching and hurting from trying to out run the snake man and from the bruises and scrapes that I had gotten from falling.

But I forced the last bit of energy that I had into the tired muscles to get them to work faster. Before I knew it, I had collided with the pinkette's back and had wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. My face was burrowed into her shoulder blades as I held onto her. "Don't go. Please don't go." The girl had stumbled a little with my force but she had regained her balance quick so that she was now just standing there with me attached to her back. We stayed like that in silence for a couple of minutes.

I don't know when I had started crying, but I was able to feel them rolling down my cheeks slowly, wetting her shirt a little. I felt as she sighed deeply "Ino. Come on let go." She didn't make a move to pry me off her, just removed her sword from her back so that it was now attached to her hip instead. She had simple stated it like if I was actually going to listen. Of course she was wrong. I just tightened my arms more firmly. She sighed again "Look I'm sorry. I didn't actually think you would remember me at all." Well she was right I didn't remember her. Not until today, this morning was when I had finally remembered anything about her. I still haven't remembered everything. But it didn't matter.

I just didn't want her to leave. When I had realized that she was actually her, my heart ached so badly that it didn't matter anymore. Even though I had forgotten about her, my feelings were still there. I still felt the pain and sorrow of her leaving. I still felt the loss of losing a best friend. Tears started to fall even harder as I clung to her. All that pain was suddenly replaced with relief and joy. I just couldn't help it. Guess they were right when they say that your mind may forget but your heart never will. Suddenly I felt my legs start to tremble, they weren't able to hold me up anymore.

I had used up the last bit of strength I had when I ran to stop Sakura from leaving. Now I was starting to feel all the exhaustion hitting me at once. I guess Sakura must have felt me about to collapse. She easily kneeled down and lifted me up onto her back. I swiftly moved my arms from her waist to wrap around her neck loosely so I wouldn't fall. Sakura didn't do anything else but stand there as I got comfortable on her back. When I was settled, she began walking down the dark streets. I opened my eyes a little to see that I had settled my head on her right shoulder, since her left was injured.

The bag she was carrying had been slung so that it hung in front of her instead of her back, her sword left to hang at her side. Flexing my own right shoulder, I realized that I had my own school bag on. Guess we didn't forget anything. Shifting my gaze back to the front I took in what was going on. Sakura held onto me firmly, making sure that I wouldn't slip off as she walked. From my spot I was able to see only the side of her face. Sakura had so many emotions showing from her features. Pain, worry, confusion, and maybe even relief. I really couldn't tell very well from where I was. The only thing that was clear was that she was thinking about something deeply.

Suddenly a flash of a memory appeared in my mind. I saw me and Sakura when we were young. It was a sunny day, with the many trees above us protecting us as much as they could from the sun. Sakura was giving me a piggy back ride as we walked through the park on one of the paths. Sakura turned her head a little so that she could see me on her back. She was giving me a warm smile. The memory faded just as quickly as it had came. I had returned from the past to the present. There were so many differences of that day from the past and now. The sun wasn't shining above us or the high trees giving off shade.

There wasn't the warm scenery of the park surrounding us. Instead, we were walking through the dark streets of Konoha, the moon barley able to shine above us from all the tall building that surrounded us. The only real light was from the orange faded street lamps that caused shadows to appear everywhere. All though the two sceneries were so different, we were still the same. I was still me and Sakura was still Sakura, even if we weren't the innocent little 4 year olds from back then. We were still us. I smiled softly, closing my eyes, and moving my head so that I was laying my cheek against her shoulder.

I tightened my arms around her neck softly "Just like old times." My words had come out as a whisper. Sakura didn't stop, or even stumble, but I knew that she had smiled a little at my words. "Yeah…just like old times." my smile never faded as we continued on our way down the streets. We didn't say anything at all. There was a comfortable silence around us that we didn't need to say a word or make a sound. I'm not really sure what time it was now. It had to be already real late. With as high as the moon looked, it must be past midnight already. I'm not even sure how long we had been walking really.

I opened my eyes a slit to see if I recognized anything that we were passing. I noticed the familiar sights of neighbor's homes and my families tiny flower shop that was no more than a couple blocks away from my home. As we passed by the dark looking building, my eyes glazed over with the memories that place once held. The many hot sunny days that I would spend there, helping my mother with the flowers or when it was filled up with customers that would always complement the flowers. Even the rare days that my father would have a day off and we would all have lunch in the green house on the small picnic table.

All the smiles and laughter that had once filled that place. I could feel the tiny tears already forming getting ready to spill over. I wiped the tears off, that was a trip down memory lane for another day. Soon enough, I saw my home coming into view. I lifted my head from its spot on her shoulder "How'd you know where I live?" Sakura glanced over her shoulder a little, her features were relaxed as she looked at me before returning her gaze back in front of her "I never forgot. You invited us all over once to play. So I just remembered it."

I couldn't help but be surprised by this. Sakura was able to remember things like where I lived and I had completely forgotten everything about her. 'Some friend I am.' I frowned sadly at the street for a couple of seconds. "You remember from back then?" the question sounded so broken and empty coming from me. As far as I was able to tell, I was the only one that hadn't remembered those days so many years ago. Well I never asked Sasuke if he did, but odds were he did even a little. So I really just up and forgot all about a friend, completely removed her from all the memories. While everyone else didn't.

I felt Sakura stumble a bit. I looked up to see that she wasn't showing any signs of it. A quick glance at her still bandaged shoulder and I figured out why. Her wound looked like it was healing, but maybe it wasn't as it seemed. Trying to get those thoughts out of my head, I looked ahead of us to see that we were just about a block away from my house. It was actually quite a beautiful place. We owned two lots instead of the regular one that everyone else did. The entire place was covered in green, trees of all kinds grew everywhere, and there was my mom's huge flower garden that started in the front yard just a little and worked its way to the back.

In the center of the property sat the gigantic two story home. The walls were all painted a bright yellow and the roofs and siding were all a plain white. Even as dark as it was at night, you were still able to make out the house because of the bright color. A simple wooden fence separated the front and back yards and there was a drive way that could hold two cars side by side. The place looked like it could house about 8 people, though only me and my parents lived in it. The entire home was dark and empty looking as we finally reached the path that lead up to the porch. Not a single light was on. No sound came from the huge building as it loomed over us. It really was sad how it seemed like I had everything, but it didn't feel that way. Yup, this is home sweet home.

Sakura turned her head slightly to glance at me with curious eyes noticing how my moods seemed to have changed so suddenly. Her brows scrunched up in a frown turning back to see our destination getting closer to us with each step. Before we knew it, we were standing at where the walk way and sidewalk met. Sakura had stopped just a step away from "actually" entering the front yard "Want me to carry you all the way like I use to?" Her question shocked me a little, as I leaned up a little from my seat on her back. She wasn't looking at me, just staring at the dark looking building that I called home. I really wasn't sure about what to say or even how to answer her.

'She really does remember….' I couldn't help but smile a little, before circling my arms around her neck in a hug "Yeah." Sakura stood there for a couple of minutes before finally stepping onto the walk way that led up to the front door. The smile on my face never faded as I buried my face into her shoulder, my arms still tightly around her. It's strange. Through all this time. Even after what happened tonight. And the fact that I didn't remember anything about her before today. It just felt right being here with her. Guess friendships don't ever fade, if they are strong enough. I mean look at what is happening right now. My old best friend is giving me a piggy back ride all the way to my house as if we were 4 again.

Suddenly I felt the pinkette stop. Lifting my head up slowly, my eyes met with the sight of my home's large wooden front door. I just stared at the dark wood of the door, not really expecting anything to happen, but for some reason I just continued to stare in a daze. We must of just stood there for a while, suddenly hearing "So, you gonna get off or what?" Sakura turned her head to glance up at me quickly. I sat up straighter, practically burning up from the blush that was quickly spreading across my face. My blush deepened when I saw the smirk that the pinkette was sporting "I'll take that as a you're getting off."

She slowly kneeled down, waiting as I slowly lifted myself off her back. Once both my feet where planted firmly on the ground, Sakura stood up straight, towering over me by a couple of inches. I watched silently as Sakura shifted her bag and sword back into their rightful places on her back. I couldn't help but notice how much things had changed. Sakura looked like the Sakura I remember yet she still seemed so different at the same time. We were both the same height once. Now I had to tilt my head a little so I could look at her. Her hair was still cut short and was the same shade of pink.

I looked more closely and saw that her hair wasn't as bright as it should have been. Frowning slightly, I looked more closely at the pinkette. Her clothes had numerous holes and rips, her shoes looked like they were going to fall apart soon. I took a quick glance at her bag, noticing that it seemed like she was going camping. I wasn't liking anything that I was seeing, was this really the same girl that I remember? It's still hard to believe that she was standing here in front of me. Just this morning I thought she was nothing more than made up in a dream.

Sakura turned so that she was facing me, both of us just standing there a foot away from my door. My blue gaze held her green one for what seemed to be hours, neither one of us knowing what to do or say. The air around us had quickly become awkward. "Well…" Sakura rubbed the back of her neck nervously, looking unsure of what to do "You're home now. Guess I'll get going." Without waiting for an answer, Sakura quickly turned away, walking back down the stone path. I panicked, watching as she walked away.

"Sakura! Wait!" She stopped half way out of the yard, turning to look at me waiting for me to say something. I stood there for a couple of seconds trying to think of something. I need to stop yelling out things before I think. "Do you really need to go?" it came out a more than a whisper. Sakura stood there for a second before she sighed, sounding tired "Ino…..don't make it harder than this has to be." Her words hit me like daggers, the stinging in my eyes warning me of the tears that were coming. She wouldn't meet my gaze, instead looking down at the grass "But I don't want you to leave." I hated how I sounded like a crying child, I always hated sounding so weak and small.

At this moment, if it kept Sakura from leaving just for a couple of minutes, then I don't care how weak I sounded. There were so many things that I wanted to say. Questions I needed answers to. I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to stop the tears from pouring, my body trembling as I fought the sobs from escaping. I felt like I was falling apart. I can't lose my best friend twice, I just can't. "P-Please…d-don't g-go…." My voice came out as a whimper, the tears falling from my shut eyes. Sakura sighed again. It was silent around us for a second before I heard her voice from behind me "It was great seeing you again Ino." Before I knew what was going on my entire world went black.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I didn't know what was going on. My mind felt really foggy. I think I was laying on something soft, but I couldn't be sure. Moving my arms I felt what seemed to be a blanket or comforter. 'What happened? **Not surprised that you wouldn't remember. **What? Remember what? **Does pink hair ring a bell? **Pink hair? Why would….!' "Sakura!" I sat up quickly, regretting it when my head began to spin a little. I grabbed my head with one hand while the other stayed at my side. My vision was slightly blurry as my eyes were still adjusting to the light. All I was able to see clearly was a blur of purple, blue, and yellow.

I squinted my eyes, trying to get everything to focus. Finally purple walls started to take shape, along with my yellow drapes and blue comforter. "I'm back in my room?" my voice came out as a whisper, sounding so confused. Rubbing at my eyes to wake myself up more, I shifted on my bed so that my legs were hanging off the edge "What happened?" I scrunched up my face, trying to remember exactly what had happened. '**This is sad. One of the most wonderful and amazing days of your life and you can't even remember it. **Shut up. Guessing that you remember. **You would be correct. **And are you going to tell me? **Nope. **Figures. **Come on blondie. It's not that hard. Here's a hint. Snake-man.**' Lifting myself off my bed, I fell back on my bed at the sudden pain that shot through my body.

Looking down I finally noticed that I was wearing my school uniform only that I was torn in some places, smudges of dirt covered it, and there were small blood stains? Suddenly all of last night flashed in front of my eyes in fast forward. Orochimaru chasing me, him turning into that snake thing, Sakura coming out of nowher-Sakura! I looked around franticly for any sign of the pinkette. Sadly I came up with nothing. My room was just as I had left it the yesterday morning. The pile of clothes near the disaster closet, dresser covered with makeup and hair products, even the towel I had used that morning was still laying on the floor. Ignoring the soreness of my limbs and the slight ache of the bruises, I got to my feet, where I realized that I wasn't wearing my shoes anymore, quickly making my way out the room and searching for my missing friend.

I looked in every room that I could think of that Sakura could have been. The kitchen, living room, dining room, guest rooms, even the bathroom. All came up with no pinkette. The only thing I figured out was that my shoes from yesterday had somehow ended up by the door along with my school bag and that it was already 2'oclock. Good thing that it was a Saturday. I sighed sadly, making my way to the nearest seat, which happened to be the sofa. "She really is gone." I laid my head on the back of the sofa, the stinging in my eyes become worse as I tried not to let the tears fall. I couldn't believe how empty I suddenly felt. Guess I never really noticed how much I missed her all these years.

Even when the mind forgets, the heart will always remember. I couldn't help but smile at that, at least some part of me remembered her. '**So what are you gonna do? **What are you talking about now? **You can't be that blonde. I'm talking about pinky. **What can I do…she just disappeared to who knows where…there's nothing that I can do. **Wrong! You could get off your sorry ass and go find her. **How the hell am I supposed to find her? It's not like I'm just going to run into her randomly at the mall. ** Think. How did you run into her last night? **My substitute teacher, who turned out to be a snake, was going to kill-! You can't be serious! **Oh I'm 100% serious. **You actually want me to go and find _another _one of those _things!_

**Pretty much. **Hell no! There is no way on this earth that I would ever want to run into one of those monsters again! **Not even if it meant seeing Sakura.**' I froze at my inners statement. Was I really willing to go do something so insane as probably getting myself killed just so that I could see my long lost best friend? I stared up at the ceiling, the thought just hanging there right in front of me waiting for something. '**You're just going to let her go again?**...**Not even knowing if you'll ever have a chance at seeing her?**...**Guess she must not mean anything to you. **No. **She never really meant anything to you. **No. **Just another person that you don't care about. **NO. **Probably just going to forget all about her aga-**NO! You're wrong! Sakura means a lot to me! **Then prove it. Go and find her, even if you're risking your life.**'

I didn't realize that I had stood up, my fists clenched at my sides as I had been arguing with my inner. Shaking my head to clear it, I made my way back upstairs. I couldn't help but agree that my inner had a point. Finding one of those monsters may be the only way to find Sakura again. When I entered my room, I went straight to the dresser. Opening up a couple of its drawers I grabbed a pair of blue jean shorts, a simple purple top, and lingerie. Holding the articles of clothing in hand, I headed to the bathroom.

'You're right. The only way that I can find Sakura is running into one of those monsters again. **You sure you're not too scared.**' I entered the bathroom, placing my clothes on the counter and running the hot water. 'Of course I'm scared. Who wouldn't be if they had to go up against something like that or maybe even worse. **You sure that it's going to work.**' As I striped of my completely ruined uniform, I tried not to wince too much from the bruises.** '**No I'm not sure, but I gotta try. **And what are you going to do if she does show up?**' Stopping just as I was going to step into the heated shower, my eyes hardened "I'm not gonna let her leave again."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ok….maybe this wasn't such a great idea." I whispered to myself as I wandered around Konoha's dark streets. After the encouraging talk with my inner, I had taken a quick shower, practically devoured some food since I hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday, and tried to get myself ready for what I was planning to do. As crazy as the idea was, it was the only way that I either me or my inner could think of that could find the missing pinkette. Dressing in a pair of faded skinny jeans, black and white converses, plain black t-shirt, and putting my hair in its signature ponytail, I walked out of my house just as the sun was starting to set.

I really didn't know what to do, how were you supposed to find a monster that most likely would want to eat or kill you. As I continued to wander around randomly, I started to notice that it was getting dark fast. It didn't felt like I was outside for 5 minutes before the sun had vanished and the only light that I was provided were the street lights. The entire area had that horror movie feel to it, where the main character was walking around and the killer was going to pop out at any second to try and kill them.

My nerves were unsteady and jumpy as I walked, who wouldn't be after being chased and nearly eaten by some snake man the last time walking around so late. I self-consciously jumped at every noise and rustle nearby, expecting for something or someone to jump out at me. All it ever was were stray cats or the wind blowing some trash around. The only people I came across were drunks that looked that they couldn't even walk right, a couple group of kids around my age probably walking home after hanging out, and the owners of the small businesses locking up for the night.

As it got later, the less and less people were out roaming around the streets. Soon enough it seemed like I was the only one still out here. This only added to the hopelessness that was slowly starting to form in my mind. I have been out here for hours and still haven't found anything. 'This really was a stupid idea. Did I really expect to just run into one of those things. **Stop your complaining already.** You shut it. This was your idea in the first place. **You're the one that actually listened to me..**…..Shut up….**You're not even trying. So of course you're not going to find one at this rate. **What the hell do you want me to do? Put a "Free Dinner come and get it" sign on my back. **That would be better than this. **How the hell would you know how to find them anyway?

**I just figured you would have done what you did last time. **What the hell are you talking about? **Don't you remember that odd feeling that you were getting yesterday? **Yes so? **It was all dark and evil. **Yeah. **Well the last time you felt that, that Orochimaru guy showed up and tried to eat you. So if you feel that again than it could lead you to another monster.**' My eyes widened slightly, why didn't I realize that before! My heart filled with hope for a second before it was quickly drowned with a question that popped into my head 'How am I supposed to do that?'

I wasn't sure why yesterday I had felt so uneasy. It's impossible to describe really. Something in my mind was just telling me that something wasn't right about that day. Turns out it was right cause I almost didn't get to see today. I frowned slightly as I kept up my slow pace 'I'm have no clue as to what that feeling was. All I know is that when I walked to school that morning something just seemed…..off. **Good point. **You got any other ideas? **Nope. **Thanks for the help.' I looked at where I was, finding that I was near one of the other neighborhoods that were close to my mom's flower shop. I noticed a couple of small houses coming into view, some of the other small businesses, and a few restaurants that still seemed to be opened. 'What am I supposed to do?'

I really wasn't expecting an answer from my inner but it was all I could think of. I had no way of finding Sakura. And the only plan that I was able to come with was hopeless. I stopped walking, my shoulders felt heavy as I sighed out in sadness, feeling as if I weighed twice of what I did from my disappointment. "Guess I better head home already." but just as I was about to turn around to head home, something suddenly made me stop. It was like a shock had gone through my body sharply. It didn't exactly feel dark and evil like with Orochimaru, but it surely wasn't a good feeling.

Turning my head I found that it was coming from the park. '**So what you waiting for. **Uh….**Wasn't this what you were waiting to happen? Don't tell me you're going to chicken out now. **I just didn't think it was going to actually happen. **Still sounds like chickening out to me.**' I stared at the dark park gates, the quietness not helping at all as I imagined what was waiting for me in there. Maybe it was another snake man, or even Orochimaru himself again. I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of meeting up with him again.

But what if what was lurking around in the dark was something even worse than him. My body trembled slightly, a tiny bit of sweat starting to form on my brow, and my breathing picking up a little as I quickly felt fear taking over. '**Maybe you should just go home. It's obvious that you weren't serious when you said you weren't going to let her leave again. Guess it just sounded good at the time but you really didn't mean it.**' I was literally able to feel my heart tighten at my inner's words. Did I really mean everything that I said? Or was it really all just talk. Thinking about going to find a monster and actually finding one were two completely different things, I was finding that out the hard way right now.

Just then I felt whatever it was that was emitting that energy, or whatever it is, was starting to fade slightly, like if it was getting farther away. '**It's now or never. What are the chances of you stumping upon another one of those things tonight? If you don't take this chance you might as well just forget all about pinky.**' Shutting my eyes tightly, I grabbed hold of my pants tightly. 'Ok…..here goes.' Gathering all the courage I could, I walked past the gates and into the park. It's hard to believe that this place looked so beautiful and welcoming during the day, while at night it might as well be a freaking graveyard.

The tall trees standing high above and casting shadows that could hold anything within them. The soft crunching of my steps as I stepped on the walking/running trails or the fallen leaves. This wasn't helping my nerves at all. I entered the denser part of the park where there was nothing but trees. It made it seem like I was walking in a forest rather than a park. The deeper that I went, the stronger the feeling was getting. That alone was making my stomach churn, it wasn't as bad as last time but I still felt like going behind a tree and emptying my stomach. Just as I was thinking about doing just that, I heard a sickening sound coming from up ahead.

Walking a couple of more steps I found the source of the sound. I'm not even sure of how to describe what I was looking at. It looked like it had the legs of a dog, the body of a lizard, the tail of a lion, and the head of a mutated tiger and the entire body of it was this dark purple looking color. Whatever this thing was, it surely looked as frightening as the snake man. The creature was crouching over something. Squinting a little, I realized that the thing was eating at least a dozen of what looked to be birds. I nearly lost my stomach as I watched the thing eat the poor birds whole, listening to the loud crunching of bones and all the blood that was staining the grass and monster's mouth a dark crimson.

'This was the worse idea you ever had! Why the hell did I listen to you! **Yeah got to agree with you there. **What's your next great plan? **Get the hell out of here before that thing actually notices that we're here. **Finally, you say something smart.' I slowly started to step backwards, not wanting to turn my back on that thing. It was going well, that is until I stepped on a stick and it cracked under my foot. The creature suddenly froze, stopping from enjoying the rest of its midnight snack. Turning so that it was looking at me, the creature's surprisingly bright orange eyes were glaring at me.

I felt the sweat forming and my heart start to race as I stared down with the odd looking thing. Noticing for a second, I saw that this creature had a weird glow around it just like Orochimaru did. But instead of the bright white, it had a really faded orange surrounding it. The odd creature growled low, slowly creeping closer to me like a predator would when it was going to pounce on its prey. As the thing got closer to me, I couldn't find the energy to move. It was just like when I had faced Orochimaru, I was frozen on the spot. 'Why can't I move! Damit! Come one stupid body move!' but nothing seemed to work. I was a sitting duck as this predator drew closer and closer. I watched helpless as the thing stopped about 10 feet away from me, crouching lower to the ground as it got ready to launch itself at me.

I stared at its bright orange eyes, the long sharp teeth, and the deadly looking claws that looked ready land a killing blow any second. Noticing the muscles in the creature's legs tense, there was only one thing that I could get out of my mouth as the creature released the built of power in its legs and lunged at me "Sakura!" I closed my eyes tightly, not even being able to raise my arms in defense as I waited for something to happen. Seconds later I heard something large hit the floor with a hard thud just a foot away from me "You called?" My eyes opened quickly to see the creature lying dead on its stomach and the pinkette that I had been searching for standing on top of its back with her sword plunged into its head. Sakura wasn't showing any emotion as she stared at me from her spot on the thing's back, waiting for me to say something.

When minutes passed without me saying anything, Sakura jumped down from her spot, walking around to retrieve her weapon. Just as she pulled the blood stained sword out, I noticed that the monster disintegrated leaving nothing but a pile of tiny ashes in its place. "What happened to it?" the question slipping from my mouth before I could stop it. The pinkette didn't look at me as she cleaned off the blood, which was a dark yellow color oddly enough, from her sword "That's what happens when you kill one of them in our world. They disintegrate and are taken back to their world. You can only really kill them in their world." I just watched her clean off her weapon before placing it back in its scabbard on her back.

That's when I noticed that she was still wearing the same things that she had worn the last time I had seen her. "You know for someone who is afraid of these things, you sure do somehow find a bunch of them." she glanced at me with the same emotionless emerald eyes. I frowned slightly crossing my arms "It's not like I want to be in these situations you know." She only lifted an unbelieving eyebrow at me "Then what the hell are you doing out here? Figured that the first encounter with the snakey would have made you hide away at home at night." she waved her hand at me in a bored way, like if she was scolding a child.

My face heated up slightly as I was quickly started to grow angry "I came out here to find you forehead. You know leaving like that was a real ass move. Knocking me out like that. And don't even try to deny it cause I know that's what you did." As I had expected, Sakura stiffened at the nickname, lowing her hand slowly to her side. What I didn't expect was the sudden change in her eyes. For a second I could have sworn that I saw shock within her green orbs before they returned back to their empty shade. Whether it was from what I had said or the name I couldn't tell. It was quiet between us for a minute before the pinkette turned around without saying a word.

Fearing that the pinkette was going to run off again, I quickly stepped closer "Please don't leave again Sakura. I don't want you to go." Sakura sighed "Ino…." I could already hear what she was going to say just from the tiredness of her voice "No Sakura. I don't want to hear you bullshit about needing to leave. I care what the reason you have, but you are not leaving. I'm not going to let you." As I talked, I stepped closer and closer to the pinkette, who was standing there listening. "Please, I've missed you so much. You can't just leave me again like this. What about Naruto and Sasuke? Don't you want to see them? They've missed you too you know." I was only 5 feet away from her now "Sakura…..please….." That's when she finally turned around to face me, surprising me with the small smile that she had "Always the drama queen huh Ino. If it means that much to you, then fine I'll stick around for a little while."

Hearing those words I couldn't help the joy that filled my heart. Easily closing the space between us, I hugged the taller pinkette tightly "I'm glad." the words coming out as a whisper. Sakura returned the hug, not saying anything. Without Sakura noticing I lifted my right fist up "Owwww! What the hell was that for Ino!" the pinkette hunched over holding the back of her head in pain. I softly glared down at her "I'm not a drama queen." Sakura stood up straight slowly, her right hand still rubbing her head, frowning at me. Just as I was going to turn around I heard her mumble "Crazy Ino-pig." I swiftly landed another hit to her head "Yeow! You're going to give me a freaking concussion!" I could only smirk at her "Then don't call me pig or I'll make sure that you have a concussion." Sakura just glared at me as she tried to rub her newly forming bumps.

I only smiled, turning and beginning to walk towards the way I came "Come on, you can stay at my house." Sakura only nodded softly following close behind me. We walked for a couple of minutes before I stopped suddenly "Oh yeah I almost forgot." "OW! What the hell! I didn't even say anything that time!" Sakura winced from the sure bruises that were forming on her head from my constant hits. She glared deadly at me as I only continued to walk "That one is for knocking me out and leaving me like that." Sakura just stayed standing there, wincing from her injuries "I think I prefer the demons over Ino right now." slowly following after the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>so there you have it ladies and gentlemen chapter 2. i hope that you guys like it and it was worth the long wait. i'm going to try and get better at updating my stories but with all the work i got to get done i'm not sure what's going to happen. oh and for any of ya'll that haven't read my only other story you guys so check it out and see if you like that one cause i usually update that one a lot faster than this one. thanks for reading and r&amp;r what you think J-Dog out<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys it's great to finally be back :D i know that some of you are probably mad at me for taking so long in updating but i'm trying i have a lot of things going on and i'm not completely sure if i want to continue with this story cause it seems that no one really is that into it :( so leave me a comment so that i know who wants me to continue with this and with all that said on with the show**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Get the fuck away from me you fucking crazy ass blonde!" "Stop calling me a blonde! Now get your ass over here!" "No way in hell!" It was around 9 at night when me and Sakura had gotten back to my house. The walk there was silent, but it was strangely a comfortable silence. Just like when she had carried me on her back.

Even though there was still so much left unsaid between us, we didn't need to voice them just yet. There would always be time for us to voice what it is that we needed to. Our silence was only broken when we had finally arrived at my house, me showing her which room she could use, which was the one across mine. Leaving the pinkette to check out her room, I quickly made my way to my own.

Walking over to my dresser and grabbing the pj's that I had left on the top and making my way back out. We each took our turn in the shower, which I couldn't help but notice Sakura was relieved at. It would have been a quiet night…until I had spotted Sakura walking out of the bathroom still wearing her poorly beat up clothes…

"_You aren't actually going to still wear those. They're practically falling apart." I questioned, brushing through my slightly wet blonde hair. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders like that would answer my question, going towards her room. Opening up the door "I don't have any other clothes. Besides, I don't see why I have to."_

_ I sighed, watching her disappear into her room. Quickly brushing out the rest of my hair, I walked back into my own room over to my dresser. Pulling open a couple of drawers, I was able to find a pair of solid black sleep shorts and a plain dark blue t-shirt that I would wear just around the house. I walked out of my room to Sakura's door. "I refuse to see you walk around in those. So here you can borrow some of mine." opening the door, but stopping in my tracks when I noticed something._

_ Sakura had been rummaging through her make shift pack on the bed when I noticed that her left shoulder was bleeding. "Sakura…you're shoulder….you're still hurt." The memory of Orochimaru trying to kill me and Sakura saving me ran through my mind in fast forward until it came to when the snake man had thrust his claw through her shoulder. Seeing her laying there on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, I couldn't believe that I had almost forgotten that Sakura was injured. The pinkette had stopped going through her bag, turning to look at her shoulder to see that it really was still bleeding "Oh that? Don't worry so much it's nothing."_

_ Sakura didn't even give the wound a second glance before going back to her bag. I didn't know if I was supposed to be feeling worry, anger, confused, or anything. As I watched what part of the remaining shirt was staining with fresh blood I finally decided what I was going to feel, anger. Without saying another word, I threw the clothes in my hand on the bed. Stalking over to the pinkette, I reached out grabbing hold of her ear and dragging her towards the bathroom. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." Sakura was only able to get that single word out as I dragged her into the bathroom. _

_Still not speaking, I finally released my grip on her, pushing her to sit on the toilet seat. Sakura rubbed at her sore ear "Why the hell did you do that for?" looking up at me as I pulled out the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. She watched as I opened up the red box, pulling out a small rag, roll of bandages, tape, and a can of spray. Sakura's emerald eyes widened when she spotted the can of antibacterial spray. "Take off your shirt." I ordered grabbing both the rag and spray. Sakura stood up quickly, not taking her eyes off the spray in my right hand "There's no way that I'm going to let you use that on me." _

_I tightened my jaw, taking a step towards her "I said to take your shirt off. I need to bandage that wound cause you're too stupid not to." Sakura's eyes darkened for a second "I already told you Not. To. Worry. About. It." I glared at the pinkette "Like hell I'm not going to worry. You're obviously bleeding and having trouble moving your arm." I went to grab hold of her left arm but Sakura quickly evaded my hand. Frowning, I went to grab her again only to be met with the same reaction. Quickly becoming frustrated "Fucking hold still already." Sakura easily stepped around me, heading straight for the door "You gotta catch me first." running out of the bathroom._

And that was the start of this unimaginable chase through my house. We had to of been at this for like already 10 whole fucking minutes! Guess I should just be glad that we haven't broken anything….surprisingly. Sakura dashed back into the living room stopping for a second as she tried to find another way to escape. I ran up behind her growling "Just hold still already! It's not even going to hurt!" I growled out at the pinkette as I stepped closer to her with the antibacterial spray.

Sakura turned around so that she was facing me, stepping back to keep the distance between us "No way! That's what everyone says and then it hurts like a bitch!" My eyes narrowed as I kept walking towards the girl noticing that she was walking back into a corner. If I could just get her trapped then this should be easy. I glanced at her wounded shoulder seeing that the bleeding was getting worse and that Sakura had completely stopped trying to use it at all by now. After just a couple more steps Sakura was trapped.

Noticing my chance I jumped at the girl. The pinkette had tried to avoid my attack but she had noticed too late that I had backed her into a corner where she couldn't escape. With a loud thud, we both ended on the floor with me sitting on top of the struggling pinkette. I used my thighs to hold her flying legs down and her left arm at her side while using my free hand to hold down her other arm. Sakura tried in vain to get out of my hold, but every move she made caused her injured shoulder to throb.

"Stop being such a baby already. The faster you get this over with then the quicker it'll heal." placing down the rag and spray can down on the floor next to us. By now Sakura had stopped trying to free herself, choosing just to glare at the far wall to her right. I pulled away the torn fabric that was barely able to hide any of the wound now able to get a good look at it. There was no longer a huge gaping hole in her shoulder anymore thank god, but the wound was still very deep and looked like it would need stitches. Grabbing hold of the rag first, I used it to wipe away all the blood that covered it, trying to be as gentle as I could hear Sakura hiss as it stung.

After making sure that the bleeding had finally stopped next came what we've both been dreading, antibacterial. I glanced at Sakura, who was still glaring at the wall, grabbing hold of the can. Holding it right in front of the wound, I counted down to 3. As soon as the spray hit her shoulder "YEOW!" I suddenly found myself flung off the pinkette landing on my ass as she sat up quick, holding onto her shoulder. Watching as the she held onto her shoulder, letting the stinging subside. Slowly getting to my feet, I started collecting everything "See, that wasn't so bad you big baby."

I looked at the pinkette who silently glared back "Didn't hurt that much my ass. That crap fucking stings like hell." I walked away from the pinkette who was still glaring at me, stopping when I didn't hear her following. Turning around slightly, enough so that I could see her still sitting in the same spot on the floor "What you waiting for? Hurry up and get your ass back in that bathroom so I can bandage it. And try not to reopen the wound you freaken idiot." With that said, I made my way back upstairs. Couldn't help the smirk that came to my lips as I heard the pinkette mumbling something. Strangely it sounded like "fucking blondes". Walking back into the bathroom, I put away the can of spray then throwing the bloody rag in the sink so that I could wash it later. "Don't see why I have to have it bandaged. They always heal on their own anyway."

Sakura continued to mumble as she finally entered the bathroom. I just pointed at the toilet seat, not looking at her while I grabbed hold of the roll of bandages. "So you'll fight monsters and actually willingly take a hit like that but you won't let someone spray antibacterial spray on a cut?" I questioned with a lifted eyebrow as I made my way over to the pouting girl. Sakura didn't give me an answer, just continued to pout like an angry child, arms crossed as she sat on the toilet seat. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the way the pinkette was acting. You would have never thought that someone who could be cool, collected, and cracking jokes while facing off with some other worldly creature could act so much like a child.

'Was this how she acted when we were best friends?' the sudden thought made me freeze in front of the girl. Even though I had at least 2 or 3 flashbacks of times I had spent with Sakura, I still couldn't remember everything. How I wish that I was able to remember every day, every memory that I had spent with her. The guilt of forgetting her was eating away at me, knowing that it seemed that I was the only one that couldn't remember. Even Naruto and probably Sasuke remembered. Shaking my head slightly to clear it of these thoughts, I kneeled down so that I could reach Sakura's shoulder.

"So you going to take off your shirt willingly or am I going to have wrestle you out of it?" I glanced at the girl who still hadn't said anything to me. Without even so much as a sound, Sakura had grabbed hold of the bottom of her shirt and was lifting it over her head. All I could do was freeze and stare. Sakura's skin was a pale porcelain color that seemed stretched as her very toned muscles flexed from her slightest movements. It was obvious that the girl worked out or something as I eyed the nicely toned abs and her strong arms. I felt my face completely burn as my eyes laid on her chest. Sakura was wearing a simple black bra with the tiniest bit of lacing around the edges.

I suddenly felt so embarrassed as I stared at the girl, didn't help that an uncontrollable urge to just touch her skin had somehow taken over, imagining how soft it would be. '**Earth to blondie. If you don't snap out of it soon then pinky is going to figure out you're checking her out.**' the sudden comment caused me to finally realize what was going on. Sakura was just sitting there on the toilet seat, watching me with a confused expression as I was kneeled down right in front of her still holding on the bandages and hadn't even moved. "Uhhhhh, are just gonna stare or what? I would kinda like to be able to put a shirt on soon." Sakura's smirk caused me to finally snap out of whatever funk I was in.

Glaring at the smirking pinkette, I grabbed the edge of the bandages "You want me to bring out the spray again?" With those simple words, the pinkette's smirk vanished in an instant as she frowned at me. I silently started wrapping the gauge around her shoulder, making sure to cover the entire wound without wrapping it too tight. "Hold it for a second." I waited for her to hold the thing in place as I reached into the counter for some scissors and the tape. Using the scissors to cut off the gauge and then place a piece of tap securely, I was finally done. Taking everything into my hands, I stood up straight "There finally done." I stepped back so that I could put everything back in their rightful places.

Sakura stood up slowly, rolling her injured shoulder to test it out. I quickly smacked her on her forehead "Don't do that you baka or it'll reopen." Sakura just smiled at me "Yeah yeah, I get it already. No moving the shoulder. Got it." I just shook my head in disbelief "You're impossible." I exited the bathroom, the girl not too far behind me. I was about to step into my room when "Thanks piggy for the new clothes and for the torture in the bathroom."

Turning to glance at the pinkette over my left shoulder, I was surprised to see that Sakura was smiling at me softly before sticking out her tongue at me. I just shook my head "No problem. But that wouldn't have been as bad if you would have just stopped being such a pain." Sakura just laughed at me as she walked into her room "Where's the fun in that?" I laughed lightly as I walked into my own room.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The tiniest of the morning rays was entering through my yellow curtains. The birds were waking, their silent songs just beginning to break up the early morning silence. I stared up at my sealing as the light in the room changed into a more yellow orange color instead of the dark blue. It's easy to say that I didn't sleep at all last night. As soon as my body hit the very much comforting mattress, everything about the day rushed through my mind in an instant. The unworldly creatures that had tried to kill me, actually coming so close to death, and actually finding Sakura.

It all seemed like it couldn't be possible. Like if I closed my eyes that it would all just turn out to be nothing more than a dream. 'Can this really all be happening? It feels as if I'm just stuck in a dream…..but do I want to wake up? **You still freaking out about all that? **Can you ever just leave me alone? **Nope. It's too much fun to mess with you. **You really are an asshole. **Yeah yeah. So what cha going to do about pinky? **What do you mean? **Come on. You can't really be that dense. **Can you just spit it out of what you are trying to say? **Don't you have questions? You have to be wondering about what the hell these things are, why they're suddenly around so often, and even where they're coming from. Better yet, what about pinky? Don't you want to know where she has been for the last couple of years? What about why she suddenly appeared out of nowhere or why she left? Don't know about you but I would have sat her down a long time of go and started asking about everything.**'

I didn't want to admit it but my inner was right. There were so many questions that had been bouncing around inside my head since I first realized that it was Sakura that had saved me from Orochimaru. But at the time, I had pushed every single one into the back of my mind cause they didn't seem that important. Now it felt like I was practically drowning in them. Sighing, I lifted myself into a sitting position on my rather comfortable bed that just wasn't able to do its job. It must have been around 5 in the morning.

Never been the one to get up so early in the morning, especially since it was still the weekend. Stretching my arms high over my head, I lifted myself onto my feet. Yawning slightly, I walked out of my room. Glancing quickly to see that Sakura's door was still closed, I made my way into the bathroom. Easily going through my usual morning routine of washing my face with cold water and brushing my teeth. After I was refreshed for whatever excitement today would bring, I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way down the stairs. I couldn't help but realize how quiet the house was even though that's how it always was.

No loving mother waking up before the rest of the family, smiling as she would work on breakfast. No father that would be hurrying to try and get ready for yet another hard day at work. There was no happy family moments that you see in movies or read in books. Only an empty silence filled this very large house. Something that I was becoming to accustomed to. When I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, I looked around at the living room. Everything was as it was left last night, no pinkette to be found.

Frowning slightly, I walked over to the entrance of the kitchen, still not finding the girl. Panic started to quickly form in the bit of my stomach 'She can't be gone. She just can't.' quickly rushing up the stairs and over to Sakura's door. I stopped right in front of the door, not sure if I wanted to find out that she had left again. Lifting a shacking hand up to the knob, I slowly opened the door. The first thing I searched for was for the bag and sword that I had seen the pinkette leave by the foot of the bed the night before.

Sighing out in relief at seeing the items still there, I started my search for the pinkette. Not having to look far as she was practically passed out on the bed. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. Sakura was laying on her stomach spread eagle, not even bothering with the comforter. Seemed she just plopped down and passed out. Her short pink locks were spread all over the place and both her feet were hanging off the edge of the bed. Finally noticing that she was wearing the clothes that I had given her, while her other clothes were left in a pile next to the bed.

Stepping closer quietly, I stood at the side of the bed looking down at the snoozing girl. You could hear the soft snores that were coming from the pinkette and if you looked a little closer you would be able to see that there was even the tiniest bit of drool at her mouth. 'She's so cute when she's asleep. You would never know that she can be such a terror awake.' Smiling at the sleeping girl, I quietly made my way back out the room. Deciding that I should just let her sleep for a while longer, but just glad that she was actually still here. Closing the door shut behind me, I went back down the stairs. Guess all my questions are just gonna have to wait a bit longer.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I was seated on the couch in our very much spacish living room, tv turned on and just some random movie playing. Think the movie was supposed to be about some chick that turned out that there was some mystery stalker/killer guy after her and she had become paranoid of when he would show up and kill her so she started doing all kinds of training or something. Kind of hard to know what's going on when you're not really paying attention. My mind was still stuck on all the numerous questions that were very close to become over whelming if they didn't get their answers.

I must be going crazy if I'm actually treating my thoughts like if they're actual people. My eyes glanced away from the tv to look at the stairs to my right. The entire time that I had been down here I hadn't heard a single sound from the pinkette. Frowning a bit I turned back to the tv to look at the digital clock to see that it was already 11 AM. When I had last checked on the girl it was around 5 this morning. "How long is that girl going to sleep?" I mumbled to myself as I sulked on the couch. 'Wonder if she really is still sleeping up there. **Who knows.** Great, it's you again. **Glad to know that I was missed. **So what kind of torture are you going for this time?** Hmmmm, didn't really give it much thought, but I'm sure I'll come up with something. **You really are a fucking asshole. **Touché. Didn't see you acting this way every time that I've helped you with pinky. **Shut up.'

My inner did have a point. As much as I hated admitting it so much lately, she had a point. If it wasn't for the things that she made me realize again and again, then Sakura wouldn't be upstairs right now. I sighed, glancing at the stairs one more time before I finally made a decision "Fine. If she doesn't want to wake up, guess I got to go drag her ass out of bed." Lifting myself to my feet, I made my way towards and up the stairs. Not even so much as a knock, I opened Sakura's door to find that she hadn't even moved at all since the last time I had found her.

Walking over to the side of the bed, I contemplated on how exactly to do this. Reaching out my hand, I started shaking the pinkette "Hey, wake up already. Hello, is anyone alive in there?" frowning, I shock her harder "Hey! Wake up!" still I didn't get any reaction from the girl. Quickly becoming irritated, I stopped shacking the pinkette, sucking in a huge breath "WAKE UP ALREADY!" letting it all out in one yell. Sakura suddenly jumped in surprise before tumbling off the bed, hitting her bad shoulder on the side of the bed on her way.

"Yeow! Ok, ok I'm up! Geez, way to almost break my ears." Sakura rubbed at her shoulder a second before making sure she was still able to hear from both ears. I just smirked, crossing my arms as I stood above the girl "Took you long enough. It's almost noon you know." I watched as the girl just stretched from her spot on the floor, hearing a resounding cracking sound "Guess forgot what it felt like to actually sleep in for once." I didn't like the way she had said that. It was obvious that Sakura wasn't exactly living somewhere, considering that she carried around what looked like a sleeping bag with her.

This just help fuel the many questions that I needed to ask soon or risk going crazy. "So got any food?" I snapped out of my daze, seeing that Sakura had gotten to her feet and was now waiting for me to answer her question. "Depends if you wanna eat breakfast or lunch." stepping away from the girl and going towards the door. Making my way back downstairs, hearing the pinkette following me. "Hmmmmm I'll go with breakfast." Sakura yawned, slowly going towards the kitchen when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

I didn't follow, instead going back to my seat on the couch. It wasn't long before Sakura joined with a bowl of cereal in her hands. It was quiet between us as we both watched the movie while Sakura ate her food. '**You gonna ask or what?** Why do you care? **Cause now I'm kind of curious. **Why would you care about any of this? **Just want to actually see how this story is gonna end.**' I frowned at my inner's last statement. She made it sound like if what was going on in my life was like one of those stupid drama movies, like the one that we were watching. Something that was just there for entertainment and not my life.

"Watch it Piggy, if you keep frowning like that you're gonna get some pretty bad wrinkles." I glared at the pinkette, who had finished her bowl and had placed it on the coffee table before getting comfortable in the recliner she had chosen to sit in. She currently had found the switch that let the bottom come out so you could rest your feet on it and had leaned back with her arms behind her head, her attention on the movie. I didn't answer her statement earlier, just choosing to return back to see what was going on in the movie now.

Apparently it was at a part where the cop that the main character had made friends with earlier on was sitting in an office or something going over evidence of some past homicides. Now I was confused. I had thought he was supposed to be protecting the girl from her stalker guy so why would he be looking at old cases? Shaking my head I tried to distract myself with the rest of the movie. No other words were spoken between us as we watched to see if the girl would either face the killer by herself and hope her training was enough to keep her alive or probably just end up dead like all the other people he had killed.

Wasn't long before the movie was over and there was nothing more than the ending credits and whatever was supposed to be coming on next. "Figures that the guy would turn out to actually to be the girl's supposedly dead cousin." I stated as Sakura grabbed her bowl and walked into the kitchen. "Isn't that how it only turns out in those kinds of things? There always has to be the drama otherwise people get bored." Sakura called back to me as I heard her cleaning the bowl in the sink.

"Guess you're right but come on. What are the chases that the cousin just so happens to drop the knife and she's able to wrestle him down to the ground long enough for the cop to show up? That's bogus. They just wanted a happy ending." I huffed. Sakura chuckled as she came back into the room "What's wrong with a happy ending? Last time I checked most people want things to be happy." The pinkette retook her seat on the recliner, smirking at me when I didn't answer her back right away.

Suddenly an idea hit me "Would you call ours a happy ending?" The smirk on the girl's face vanished as she eyed me for a second "Well, I don't think this is the end of our story yet so I'm not sure." There was a silence as neither of us knew what to say next. This was the chance I had been waiting for. Now was the time to ask everything that has been haunting my mind since day one. If only I could get the courage to actually speak. "I know you have questions Ino. So just get them out already." Sakura's words made me look up to see the girl making herself comfortable again "Are you going to answer all of them if I do?" Sakura glanced at me for a second before closing her eyes "No promises but I'll answer what I can."

I frowned at her words, but I wasn't going about to pass up this opportunity "Ok, then can you explain what exactly is going on? What's with all the demon creatures? Where they're from? Why they're here all of a sudden?" There were more important things that I wanted to ask about like where she had been all this time, why she disappeared before, how in hell she was able to do the things she does. But I figured that I might as well get the basics out before digging into the more personal stuff. Sakura didn't move or open her eyes "Those ugly fuckers haven't just magically appeared out of nowhere.

They've been walking around forever as far as I know. I have an idea of why they've suddenly become attracted to you all of a sudden but not completely sure. As far as where they come from, their home is apparently this other world or something like that. Learned this from one of them before I sent him back. That's how I found out that even if you kill them here in our world they don't really die. They'll just pop up again in their world. Just depends on how long it takes them. All I know is that they come into our world to cause all kinds of trouble and to eat whoever they want." I slowly let all the information sink in. 'Those things have always been around? Another world? And what does she mean become attracted to me?' "What did you mean when you said that they're attracted to me?"

Sakura opened one eye, looking at me "Not completely sure yet. I've seen it where they go after certain people for whatever reason. Just know that you've entered their radar. That's why snakey had come after you." I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my body at the mention of Orochimaru. He's a nightmare that I could only hope will fade away quick. "Wait, I remember Orochimaru had mentioned something about two others that he was apparently going to go after." Sakura looked over at me curious "Two others? Hmmmmmm seems like you aren't the only one that has suddenly become a target." I frowned for a couple of minutes "Do you think he was talking about others from my school? Considering that he was pretending to be a substitute teacher and all."

Sakura just glanced at the ground in thought "It's a possibility." Looking up, I eyed the girl "What about you?" Sakura stiffened slightly, hesitating "Figured you would bring that up sooner or later." The pinkette used her legs to push down the lifter with a soft click, sitting up and resting her arms on her knees. "You should of known I would ask. I want to know why you just disappeared like that? Where have you been this whole time? How are you actually able to fight against them?" I couldn't help the slight pain that entered my voice as I watched the pinkette carefully. Sakura just sighed, hanging her head lower as she didn't move or say anything. She looked like she was trying to figure things out before answering. "Look Ino…" Sakura sighed again, running her hands through her short pink locks.

I just waited quietly from my spot on the couch, though hearing her use my actual name made me feel unnerved. "I'm really sorry if I hurt you. Believe me, if it had been up to me then I wouldn't have left you guys. But sometimes, the things that we don't want to do are what we have to do." her words coming out like if she was feeling tired or worn out. This just made me fear of what exactly had happened during the time that we had been separated. "But you did leave. I just want to know…why?" I gently pushed at the pinkette, trying to get her to answer the question and not dance around it like we were doing. Sakura had leaned forward so that she was able to hide her face in her hands, leaning her elbows into her knees. Giving out a huge exhausted sigh "I'm sorry Ino but I just can't." her words came out just above a whisper, but to me they might as well had been yelled in my face.

Watching the girl just steps away from me, I was shocked. 'She can't tell me? How can she not tell me why she had disappeared? Why can't I know why my so called best friend had just up and left, allowing me to actually forget her in that time?' I'm not sure where all this anger was coming from, but I couldn't stop myself. It started bubbling in the pit of my stomach as I continued to stare at the pinkette, waiting for her to at least maybe explain why. When no other words came from her, I decided that I had something that I wanted to say. Feeling the burning adrenaline slowly travel through my veins, I hardened my eyes into a glare. "Is it that you can't Sakura, or more like you won't?" my words came out like sharp daggers, lucky they weren't or Sakura might of just needed a lot more bandages then what was on her shoulder.

Sakura lifted her head up, frowning from the hostility that I was directing at her "I would Ino, but it's better that you just leave it alone. It's better for everyone." My glare just hardened more, my fist tensing at my sides "Better? How is me not knowing anything about my so called long lost best friend better!" My anger was starting to reach a boiling point. I'm not sure why I was becoming so enraged so quickly, but Sakura's not caring attitude wasn't helping. She seemed like she just wanted to walk away from me so she wouldn't have to deal with this. "I want to know you again Sakura. Do you know how much it hurt that you just left like that? What about the fact that the only way my self-conscious was able to deal with you leaving was by _forgetting_ you? Do you know how it feels to find out that years later, you had forgotten someone so important to you and that you were the only that forgot?"

Somewhere, my anger had started to simmer down enough so that I didn't want to just hit the girl upside the head. I tried to relax my hands out of their fists as I got my breathing under control again. The entire time that I had been talking, Sakura hadn't so much as looked at me once. She just sat leaning on her knees staring down at the floor. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her face was just so blank and emotionless as she listened to me rant. "Do you understand how happy I am that you're here right now? That I'm actually afraid of sleeping cause I feel that if I go to sleep then I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone. You don't-" "I know what you're feeling. You think I don't but-"

"No! You don't! If you did you would tell me!" I wasn't sure why, but my emotions were running wild. First came the anger, then the depression, then back to anger. This was starting to feel more like a roller coaster. I had expected Sakura to yell back at me or at least glare for me interrupting her like I did. But instead she just sighed, staring at me like a parent would at a naïve child "You just don't understand Ino."

"I think I understand plenty! It's not that you can't tell me about everything that's happened to you, it's because you just don't want to tell me! If anything, it's you who doesn't understand anything!" with those final words said, I stood up swiftly. Fists still clenched tightly and practically stomped my way up the stairs. The last thing that was heard in the silent house was my door slamming shut. If I had just stayed for another minute or even stopped at the top of the stairs then I would have caught what Sakura had said as I stormed away. Giving out one final tired sigh, the pinkette glanced at where I had left the room with knowing emerald eyes, whispering "I do understand Ino. I just wish this was easier."

* * *

><p><strong>so there you have sorry that there isn't any big fight scene or anything like that but i promise that another one of those is on it's way if i continue with the story make sure to R&amp;R i really love hearing from you guys till next time J-Dog out<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys sorry that i haven't been keeping up with any of my stories just having a hard time thinking of the next chapter i hate writers block anyway so ya'll don't have to wait any longer here is the next chapter of Demons Vs. Humans**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I didn't speak a word to Sakura for the rest of Sunday after I had stormed off that morning. I couldn't tell what I was feeling more of. Anger because Sakura was practically pushing me away and wouldn't tell me anything about her. Hurt that she didn't feel comfortable telling me things or that we weren't as close as we use to be. Or even confusion for why the pinkette was so set on not telling me, what could have happened in the time that we spent apart that Sakura would feel that no one should know.

The pinkette seemed to understand that I really wasn't up for talking cause she was practically evoding me the entire time. She didn't come looking for me, though I heard her enter her room not even an hour after I had stormed off. She didn't really speak a word to me at all since our argument. I was use to the house being silent but I wasn't use to it being filled with so much tension. The only time that we were even in the same room was when I had gone down to make dinner hours later, though we didn't eat together. We both just picked up our separate plates and went to different rooms. I had chosen to sit in the living room, mindlessly watching something on tv while Sakura had disappeared somewhere up the stairs.

It was as if we were both strangers that had just met and were for some odd reason rooming together. It was such a huge difference to how we were around each other just yesterday. I had pretty much spent most of my time in my own room, though I could only hear some noises that indicated that the pinkette was still in the house. I hate to admit that when the sound of a door closing and the long silence that followed made me worry. What if Sakura had decided to just leave? I shook my head, riding myself of the thought and telling myself that I would care.

It didn't escape me that though I was angry with the frustrating pinkette, I couldn't help but worry of what was going on outside my door. I laid flat on my back on the huge queen sized bed, my dark purple covers creasing as I moved every couple of minutes. "Wonder if I should go talk to her…?" I voiced my thoughts, only silence answering me. I was surprised that my inner hadn't even spoken the entire day. The thought had crossed my mind many times through the hours that I had locked myself up. But each time I told myself that she didn't want to talk to me. She made it clear that morning that she didn't want to talk.

'**Do you honestly believe that she doesn't want to talk?** What the hell do you want? I was actually enjoying not hearing you're annoying voice the whole day.** Yeah yeah, don't try to change the subject. **I have no idea what you're talking about.** Suuuuuure you don't. The only reason I haven't said anything till now was because I figured you would have enough sense but apparently I give you way too much credit.**' I frowned at my inner's comment. What the hell did she mean by that? And did I actually call it a she? What is my inner anyway? 'What do you mean by that?** That you would of realized that you were being stupid and would of gone and talked to pinky a long time ago. Apparently you don't have the sense to.** How was I the one being stupid?! Sakura practically told me that she didn't trust me knowing about her anymore. **You two just reunited not even 3 days ago and you expect for ya'll to just tell each other's life stories? You can't be that blonde.**'

Inner's last words hit me like a slap to the face. I was treating this as if me and Sakura hadn't been apart for so long, as if we were just gone for a weekend. I didn't take into account that maybe Sakura wasn't comfortable sharing things considering that we don't know each other as well as we did before. I can't expect for us to be the same as we were years ago because we have lived our separate lives. Things are going to be different no matter what either of us remember, kind of like meeting for the first time all over again. I groaned slightly, rubbing my eyes with my palms in frustration. My inner was right, I was being stupid.

Sitting up on my bed, I glance over at the digital clock on my night stand next to my bed noticing that it was 11:56 at night. Had I really been thinking for that long? Not wanting to waste any more time, I jumped to my feet and rushed out my door. I needed to find Sakura and make sure I hadn't ruined things. Dread started to stir in my gut as I realized I hadn't heard any kind of noise since I had heard a door closing. The first place I checked was the room that Sakura was occupying, though I didn't find the pinkette, I felt relief when I spotted her things still thrown all over the room.

At least I know that she hadn't left while I was still in my stupor. Quickly making my way down stairs, I tried listening for any sign of someone else in the house. The kitchen was empty except for the dirty dishes that still lay undone in the sink, living room was dark and silent, and there was no sound coming from the game room that was down the hall. I was searching high and low for the pinkette but was coming up short as she was nowhere to be found in the house. If she's not in the house then that only leaves….An idea struck as I pondered where the girl could have gone. Quickly making my way back to the main living room, I noticed that the door that lead out to the backyard was slightly left open.

Soundlessly making my way over to the door, I peered through the glass doors, sighing in relief at what I found. There sitting on the edge of the porch was the pinkette, seeming to just be gazing up at the dark night sky. Quietly opening the door, I walked out to the girl, unsure of what to say. When I had gone looking for her, it never accrued to me that I wasn't sure of what I was going to say to her. All I could think about was that I needed to make sure Sakura hadn't left. What would have been the chances or luck that I would be able to find her a third time. When I was finally standing only a foot away from her, I noticed that Sakura actually had her eyes closed and was leaning against her arms behind her. She looked like she could have been sleeping with how relaxed she looked. "Are you going to say anything or just gonna keep staring at me?"

I jumped slightly, not expecting her to notice that I was there or that she was even awake. Sakura opened a single eye, gazing up at me curiously as she waited for me to say something. Not being able to think of anything else to say, I sat down next to the pinkette "What cha doing out here?" She glanced at me for a second before closing her eyes again "Just use to looking at the sky before going to bed, though sucks that can't see as many stars around here." Her gaze went up to the sky, mine following as we both looked up at the tiny twinkling lights. There wasn't many out tonight, though there never is that many cause of all the city lights. Silence easily surrounded us, though it wasn't as uncomfortable as before, it still was awkward.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Sakura had closed her eyes again, seeming to be thinking about something. Slowly moving my gaze from the stars to the plants in the yard, I thought of what to say. I've never been that good at apologizing especially since the only ones that I ever really talk to enough are Sasuke and Naruto but those two always bring it up and apologize first, saving me the trouble. Now I don't know what or how to go about this.

Should I just come out and say that I'm sorry? Maybe somehow just hint at it? Wait until she decides to bring it up? My mind was racing with so many things I could do that I wasn't sure of which would be the way to go. Glancing back at the pinkette I noticed that she hadn't moved from her spot one bit. Sakura had her legs hanging off the edge of the porch, her hands holding all her weight as she leaned back, and looking to still be thinking.

'**You really should say something already.**' the sudden voice caused for me to jump, looking at Sakura to make sure she didn't notice. 'Why the hell are you here? I don't need you bothering me right now. **Thought you would need a push. Besides it looks like you could use the help.** You're the last person that I would ask help from.** You didn't seem to feel that way when I got you to go look for pinky.**'

I hated that inner had a point. If she or it or whatever hadn't said anything before then Sakura wouldn't be sitting right here next to me. Come to think of it, who knows where the girl would have gone especially since I learned that she doesn't even care to tend to her wounds or have suitable clothes. I looked the pinkette up and down, noticing that she was still wearing the clothes that I had lent her.

I examined her shoulder though I couldn't really know if her wound was healing up alright since the sleeves of the shirt completely covered the bandages. But she was putting a lot more weight and seemed to be using her arm more so that was a good sign.

'**Why don't you just say something already. All this silence is really starting to get annoying.**' I really wish that inner would just go away. 'I can't just say it out of nowhere. It would just be weird. **And if you keep this up then nothing will get resolved. Stop being a coward, suck it up, and say something already.**'

I was really getting annoyed with inner being right about most things, made it harder to hate it. Looking down at my lap, I could feel my heart racing. Building up as much confidence that I could, I took a deep breath and "Sorry about earlier. I know that me not telling you anything really hurt you. I'll understand that you probably don't want me around so I'm going to leave in the morning." My eyes widened in shock as I took in the pinkette's words. "What!? You don't have to leave." I think I was going bipolar or something cause the nervousness I had felt minutes ago had quickly turned into anger.

Sakura didn't look at me at all, just kept her eyes on the plants in the yard "I still don't think it's a good idea for me to stay here anyway. It's better that I just leave so that you could go back to your life." Every word that passed from her lips made my anger boil more. How could she really think that I would want her to leave over such a stupid argument. "You're actually going to leave just because of our fight from earlier?" the words came out before I could really stop them. Sakura looked at me slightly confused at the sudden outburst.

"You honestly think that after all I went through just to get you here I'm just gonna let you walk away over something so stupid? Or do you want to leave that badly that you would take any excuse that you can get to get away from me?" I crossed my arms over my chest, turned away from the pinkette with a frown placed sternly on my face. Sakura didn't say anything for a couple of seconds "N-No Ino I didn't mean it like that!" her voice sounded frantic behind me, still I didn't turn to look at her. Sakura sighed, trying to think her next words carefully "Look Ino, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry if it seems that I don't want to have anything to do with you. I'm sorry about everything."

My frown lessened slightly as I listened to the pinkette. "I know that you're mad. You have every right to be. In fact Naruto and Sasuke have a right to be mad at me. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they never wanted to talk to me again. I'm still surprised that you are. I hurt all three of you." I uncrossed my arms slowly, turning my head slowly so that I was looking at the Sakura out of the corner of my eye. The pinkette had sat up from her relaxing position. Now sitting with her head hung low and her arms resting on her knees. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that the pinkette was a lot older than she seemed.

Her emerald eyes were a much darker shade, her expression looked so tired and worn out, it still amazed me how the pinkette could go from acting like a 5 year old to someone so mature. I can't help but wonder if this was how she was before. "I know me saying sorry doesn't really make up for anything. It's not like when we were kids and a sorry fixed everything. If it means anything, I actually wish that I didn't leave all those years ago." By now I had completely turned to face the pinkette, who hadn't moved in the slightest. I just continued to stare and listen, unsure of what to do. 'This is what I wanted right?...**You tell me**.'

"I know that it's worse that I'm not giving you any real answers. If I was in your position I would want answers too. I know it's hard to under-" "No." Sakura had stopped, her gaze shifting from the grass beneath her shoes to me as I interrupted her. My gaze was stern as I looked into her confused emerald, I've finally found the will to put in my two sense. "I can't let you blame all this on yourself. Cause that wouldn't be right when I'm at fault for this stupid fight just as much as you." "No Ino, this is my f-" "I swear if you keep talking I'm going to get the antibacterial spray again."

The threat sounded stupid when I voiced it out loud, but apparently it did the trick as Sakura flinched slightly. She used one of her hands to rub at her injured shoulder softly, most likely remembering the stinging sensation from before, mumbling under her breath "That's just playing dirty Ino-pig." I couldn't help but laugh softly at the pinkette, I still find it hard to believe that someone that could take on horrible monsters is afraid of just having her injuries sting a bit.

'I wonder if this was how she was when we were friends.' shacking the thought from my head as I got back on topic "Yeah I can't say that I'm not mad cause I am. I'm mad at you leaving so suddenly without so much as a goodbye. I'm mad at the fact that you finally come back but refuse to even tell me why or where you had gone. I'm mad that you keep trying to find some excuse so I'll just let you up and leave all over again." I glanced up, not realizing when I had begun looking at the floor, at the pinkette, who in turn had gone back to just staring at the grass. I ignored the fact that she looked like a kid that was waiting to get scolded by her parents for doing something bad, instead slowly standing.

"But just because I am mad at you for many things doesn't mean that I want you to leave. Since you already said sorry it's my turn." Sakura had turned to look at me, confusion crossing her face for a second when she saw that I was no longer sitting but standing next to her, causing for her to look up at me. I locked my blue gaze with her green, hoping that every word that I was going to say next was going to be right "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. When you suddenly came back it was hard for me to except that you really are real and not just a figment of my imagination. And when I realized that you were really there I guess the part of me that still remembered you kind of went into shock. I was treating you like if you never left, expecting for you to just share things with me just like when we were kids. I realized that I can't expect things like that from you right now so suddenly." Our gazes never faltered as I breathed in deeply to calm my nerves. I can't even remember the last time I had to do something like this for anyone.

"Though I hate to admit it, we aren't the same little girls from all those years ago. We've lived our lives apart and have changed. So it's only natural that things between us would be just as different. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize that. Guess I was just still getting use to the idea that you were really here." my last words came out slightly quieter then I wanted, but Sakura didn't give any sign that she hadn't heard me. We kept gazing at each other until finally Sakura turned away to look out at the backyard "Never thought I would see the day when Ino Yamanaka would apologize to me."

Just when I thought we actually having a great moment, leave it to Sakura to ruin it like that. I nearly fell to the floor in shock at what the pinkette said. I was expecting her to argue, apologize again, or even just stay silent. Guess I need to stop trying to figure out how the girl works cause I might just give myself a headache. "Guess that's one way to ruin a moment." I grumbled as I tried to calm my nerves. Sakura just turned to me, smiling like if she didn't have any care in the world. The pinkette slowly got to her feet, dusting off her hands on her pants as she continued to grin at me "What can I say. I really hate it when conversations become too serious. Sucks all the fun out of everything."

I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped "Guess you have a point." Sakura grinned at me again looking smug that I actually agreed with her. Rolling my eyes slightly at the girl's childish behavior "Now that we finally got all that figured out. What you say to starting all over?" Nervously glancing at the pinkette, who had dropped her grin and was now just staring blankly at me. As time passed I started to get more and more nervous. Sakura suddenly broke out into a huge smile as she held out her hand to me "Hey the name's Sakura. What's yours?" All the fluttering in my stomach had suddenly stopped, my heart had slowed it's erratic pace. I didn't hesitate to shack the girl's hand "Mine's Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura chuckled, folding both her arms behind her head "There we can officially say that we've started over." I just shook my head "Don't think that really counts but it'll have to do." "Hey! It so does count." The pinkette had moved her arms so she had them folded in front of her and a small pout on her face. I couldn't help but laugh at her "Yeah yeah. If you're done acting like a 3 year old can we go back inside already? Though I hate to think about it I have school tomorrow."

Sakura turned her head away from me "No one told you to come out here with me Ino-pig. Besides you're the one that has school not me. So I don't have to go inside." She stuck her tongue out at me, happy that she didn't have to deal with going to that hell hole. I frowned at the girl's words, just when I was about to say something an idea had hit me. Smirking I walked towards the girl, who was slowly dropping her smirk at my look. I stopped just steps away from Sakura, a huge grin planted firmly on my face, though some of the affect was taken away since I still had to look up at the girl "You just gave me an idea."

Sakura visibly began to sweat as she watched me "A-And what would that be?" My grin grew at the pinkette's reaction "Well since I can't trust you to not get into any trouble or go running off-" "Hey! I don't get into that much trouble and I've only run off like 2 times!" "You're just gonna have to come to school with me." Sakura had paled at the thought, her eyes widening "What!? You can't be serious!" I only crossed my arms, quite happy with myself "Oh I'm very serious. I'm not gonna take the risk of leaving you here alone for hours and then come back to a destroyed house, monsters running all over the place, or you mysteriously just disappearing. So you're going to school where I can keep an eye on you." Sakura pouted at me "What if I say I don't want to?"

Walking pass the pinkette back inside "Then I'm just gonna have to drag you're happy ass down there." I made my way towards the kitchen, hearing the girl following in after me "You're just plain evil you know that. But haven't you forgotten something in your so called brilliant idea. My guardians are supposed to be the ones that have to register me. How are you going to get around that?" Sakura sounded smug as we continued on our way through the now dark kitchen and towards the stairs. "Don't worry about that. My dad has a friend that is in charge of all the student registration. All I have to do is give him a quick call and he'll take care of everything." I couldn't help but smile as I heard the pinkette grumbling behind me the entire way until we were standing in front of our rooms. I stopped right at my door "You know there are other reasons why I want you to go to school with me."

Turning so that I was able to face the pinkette who was still pouting about "So it's not just because you're an evil blonde and you like to see me suffer?" the pinkette's voice was filled sarcasm as she glared at me. All I could do was smile "Stop being a baby. And I just figured that since you're going to be staying here that it would be a good idea to see Naruto and Sasuke again." As soon as my words left my mouth, Sakura dropped the playful act and sadly looked down at the carpet. During the time that I was realizing everything, it had also hit me that I wasn't the only one that was hurting from Sakura's absence.

I remembered Naruto's face when I had mentioned the pinkette, how he quickly became depressed as he remembered their lost companion. And if what Naruto had said about Sasuke's reaction to Sakura's sudden disappearance was any true then I'm sure he was just as hurt as the goofball. It pains me to think that I had actually thought of prolonging not telling the two so that I could spend some time with the pinkette but that would have been selfish. They were just as much her friends as she was mine and we were all hurting. What helped convince me that it was time for a reunion was Sakura's words from before.

Sakura thought that Naruto and Sasuke probably actually hated her because she left. If only she could have seen the look in the usually happy blonde's eyes then she would see that they weren't at all angry. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto broke out crying while crushing the girl in a huge bear hug while Sasuke would be trying to keep his cool the entire time.

"Ino I'm not sure if I'm ready to face them." the quiet words broke me from my thoughts as I returned to what was happening. Sakura looked to be battling with herself as stared down at the carpet, her eyes showing that she wasn't sure. Without thinking I found myself pulling the much taller girl into my arms, slowly rubbing her back "There's nothing for you to be afraid of Sakura. Those two idiots aren't mad at you. If anything they've been depressed ever since our group lost you. Besides I'll be there."

Sakura slowly returned the huge, squeezing me tightly once before pulling away with a small smile "Thanks Pig, who would have thought that growing up would make you so mature." My teeth clenched slightly before I lifted my right fist and hit the girl on the back "Obviously you haven't matured at all." "Yeow! You still have that short temper. You should really look into that." Before I could react, Sakura had already made it to the end of the hallway "Why don't you come over here and say that!" I ran at the smiling pinkette "No thanks. I rather live for tomorrow." Sakura quickly turned the corner, running back down the stairs "Get your ass back here!" "No way! I'm not suicidal! You crazy Ino-pig!" "I already told you to stop calling me that!"

* * *

><p><strong>so there you have it chapter 4 sorry again that it took me so long to update and that it wasn't that long of a chapter and that it wasn't all that worth the rate also i've been having a hard time finding time to work on my stories and having major writers block doesn't help at all besides i'm getting the feeling that no one really likes this story so i'm thinking of just getting rid of it as always R&amp;R J-Dog out<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry for the delayed update but i finally got to it maybe trying to work on four stories all at once wasn't the brightest idea...oh well so without anything else to say here's the next chapter of Demons Vs. Humans enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"But I don't want to goooooo!" "I don't care! Now come on! We got to get there early to get your uniform and schedule!" "Noooooo! Don't make me go to that horrible place! Have mercy!" I huffed in frustration as I pulled with all my might but still wasn't getting anywhere. After I had gotten tired of chasing the pinkette we both had headed back to our rooms.

Before I had gone to bed I had made sure to call my father's friend, Mr. Natsumori, making sure he would get Sakura's registration taken care of before tomorrow, a quick glance at the clock had told me that it was around two o'clock in the morning by the time I had fallen asleep. The next morning had started off normal enough. The alarm I have on my phone went off at five sharp, making me realize the lack of sleep I had gotten. I had slowly gone about my usual morning routine, being done within thirty minutes. It had taken much longer to get the pinkette up and ready.

When Sakura had finally gotten showered and dressed in the clothes I had lent her, we were able to sit down for a quick breakfast. Everything seemed to be going fine, even the argument we had about Sakura taking her sword, which I quickly told her that it would have to be left behind. At around six-forty three we were ready to start walking to the school, giving me enough time to take Sakura to get her uniform, schedule, and anything else. But just when we were about to leave, the pinkette had quickly flipped the three year old switch, which lead to our current situation. I had walked out the door thinking Sakura would follow behind but when I didn't hear another set of footsteps I turned around to see that the pinkette was nowhere to be found. Walking back into the house I found the girl trying to sneak out the back door.

Feeling like a mother, I grabbed the girl by her wrist, dragging her back towards the front door, but before I could drag her out of the house, she had grabbed onto the frame of the door. Now I found myself pulling as hard as I can trying to pry the girl off the door, who was yelling like a kid who didn't want to go to the doctors. "Let go of the dame door already! At this rate we're gonna be late!" I yelled, giving one more hard tug. The girl's grip on the door slipped, causing her to come flying towards me. Noticing the falling girl, I quickly released her wrist and stepped out of the way, letting her fall flat on her back.

"Owwww…" I could hear the pinkette groaning behind me as I went to close and lock the front door "That's what you get for being an idiot." Sakura sat up slowly, rubbing at her back while she glared up at me. I couldn't help my gaze going to the girl's injured or should I say use to be injured shoulder. I was surprised to find that this morning her shoulder was practically completely gone, only thing left behind was a faint scar in the girl's shoulder. The pinkette didn't seem as shocked, just shrugging off my surprise as nothing.

"Why am I being forced to go to that hell?" the girl grumbled from her spot on the floor, looking too much like an angry child. I just sighed "I've already said why. You can't be trusted alone. And it's about time Naruto and Sasuke at least know that you're still alive." walking past the still sitting girl, I grabbed hold of the back of her collar, easily dragging her along. Sakura just crossed her arms in defeat, not seeming to care that she was being dragged "But couldn't you just have told them or had them meet us somewhere else? Besides I haven't even been in school since I was eight." I glanced back in surprise "What?"

Sakura seemed to finally notice what she had said, glancing up at me "The last time I was in an actually school was when I was around eight. After that I was pretty much home schooled." Sakura turned her attention back to just staring in front of her. I watched her over my shoulder for another minute before turning back. It was silent between the two of us for some time, that is until I felt something pulling at my skirt. Looking down I found it was Sakura trying to get my attention "Hey do you think you could stop pulling me around like a bag and let me actually walk? I think you already wore out my pants enough." Stopping at a cross walk, I stared down at the girl "Well that depends. Are you going to try and run?"

Sakura just pouted "…..no promises…" I could only sigh, that was probably the best I was going to get out of her "Fine, but don't even think about trying to get out of this. Thanks to you we've already lost some time." slowly releasing my grip on the girl's collar. Sakura got to her feet, brushing off all the dirt from being dragged and trying to fix her shirt as best she could "Yeah, yeah. I hear you loud and clear mom." I just ignored the comment, noticing that the light had changed, grabbing hold of Sakura's wrist before walking. Sakura didn't try to fight, just keeping pace with me as I pulled her along.

The pinkette placed her free hand into her jean pocket, just entertaining herself by looking around at the buildings we passed. It didn't take long for us to come to the last crossing. Neither of us had said anything, thought usually that would have made it awkward, it wasn't the case for us. It was still so strange for me to admit that I was so comfortable around the pinkette. The only other people I've ever felt like that around were Naruto and Sasuke. When the light had changed, the pinkette had finally decided to break the silence "Do I got to wear that?" her free hand pointing towards my uniform. I glanced down at the dreaded outfit, looking back to the girl "Most likely." When I saw the pinkette hand her head in defeat, I couldn't help but let a laugh escape, quickly cutting it short as I saw Sakura glaring at me for it.

"It's not that bad." I tried to make the pinkette feel better about wearing the uniform, but all she did was hmph "I don't do skirts. They're not comfortable at all. Besides who said that guys are the only ones who could be comfortable." I just shook my head, a smile clearly on my face as we entered the school grounds. I had wanted to get to the school as early as possibly cause yes I did want to make sure there was enough time to get Sakura settled but there was also another reason. So that there wouldn't be so many people to see us. Sadly, because of our little "problem" there was already small crowds of students that quickly took notice of girl, how couldn't they when she wasn't in uniform, just a simple pair of blue jeans and red t-shirt that had unknown logo that I found, also the fact that her hair was such an odd color.

Sakura didn't seem to take notice of any of the staring eyes as she just stayed in step with me. I, however, easily noticed all the stares as I'm use to being the center of attention without even trying being who my parents are. I couldn't hear what people were saying but it was obvious that it was about us. Though I was confused why some people seemed to glance at us in weird ways. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that I was still holding the girl's wrist, which to anyone else probably looked like something was going on. When we finally reached the main building, I let out a sigh, glad to finally be away from the watching eyes.

Though there was no doubt in my mind that rumors were going to be spreading quickly about the new mysterious pinkette that was spotted with the famous Ino Yamanaka. Sakura tilted her head in confusion at me, noticing that I was already dreading what the rest of the day would be like. I guess I should just be glad that known of my friends were here to see otherwise I would have to explaining everything already. "Come on. We got to go see the principal and counselor." giving Sakura's arm a slight tug to get her to follow me.

Sakura didn't question me or anything, just following me down the hall towards the offices. It only took about five minutes to reach the front desk. Sitting on the other side was Principal Tsunade's "second in command", as a lot of the students liked to call her, Shizune. The short haired women looked up at hearing us approaching, a soft smile on her face as she eyed the two of us "What do you two ladies need?" Sakura didn't seem to be paying any attention, instead starting to mess with the little cat bobble head that Shizune had on her desk.

I tugged on the pinkette's wrist, silently telling her to behave, Sakura just stuck her tongue out at me but did leave the little cat alone. Shizune laughed a little at the girl before looking back at me "She's a new student that's going to be starting today." Shizune just nodded her head in understanding, not needing to know anything else as she typed away at her computer "Ah here she is. Ms. Sakura Haruno am I right?" glancing up at me, who nodded in confirmation. Sakura glanced at me in confusion before looking back at the many little things on Shizune's desk. "Why don't you go get everything settled with Tsunade while I get all the paper work done?" the dark haired women smiled up at the two of us.

"Hai, thank you." I returned the smile, tugging on Sakura's wrist to get her to follow me to the door past Shizune's desk. I stopped right in front of the door, knocking on the hard wood, waiting till I heard the distinct "Come in" from inside. Me and Sakura walked in, the door closing softly behind us, but before I knew it "Cooooool!" Sakura had easily gotten out of my grip, running over to something that was next to Tsunade's desk. The pinkette had sat on the floor right next to Tsunade's desk, a small pig wearing what looked to be a purple vest sitting in front of her. Sakura was happily petting the little piglet, who was squeaking in happiness as it was given attention.

I frowned in confusion as I looked up at the blonde principal that was looking down at the pinkette playing with the piglet. I had heard rumors that the principal had a pet pig that she brought with her to the school but I had never really paid much attention to rumors. Then there was the fact that I have never actually talked to the principal in the years I've been here. Guess those gossips that ran this school were actually right about something for once. "This is so cool! You got a pig in your office!"

Sakura's smile widened as she looked up at the principal for a second before breaking out into a laugh when the piglet lunged at the pinkette causing her to fall on her back and started licking at her cheek. Both me and the principal laughed at the two "Her name's Tonton. Can't leave her at home or she'll get into everything. So just brought her along one day to work and it kinda just stuck."

Tsunade smiled at the pinkette before looking over at me "But I don't think you two are here to see her." I just nodded "The pink kid over here-" "Hey!" "Is supposed to be starting here today." pointing towards the girl that was still sitting on the floor with the piglet in her lap. Tsunade just nodded, reaching into her desk, pulling out a folder. The older blonde flipped the folder open, skimming over the its content "Yes, well now I got to go through the stupid rules and stuff." placing the open folder on her desk. "To save some time, I'll give you the basics of how I run this school." glancing down at the pinkette, who only glanced up at her for a second before returning her attention to Tonton.

"Any type of electronic devices are allowed on campus but not during classes, all students must be in dress code during school hours, you only get three strikes or risk being kicked out, and lastly I don't tolerate any form of fighting. As long as you follow these don't think we'll have any problems." Tsunade finished writing something on a paper from the folder, closing it with a snap of her wrist. The blonde principal clasped her hands together, elbows resting on the desk as she looked over both me and Sakura "Now that the boring part is over let's get Ms. Haruno here into uniform and send ya'll off to class."

That was when Sakura stood to her feet, Tonton happily being held in the girl's arms "Hey you just reminded me. Do I really got to wear that stupid skirt? Can't I just wear pants?" I quickly elbowed her in the ribs, getting her to yelp and glare at me before looking back at the principal. Tsunade just lifted an eyebrow in slight confusion "I would have to say yes. The skirt is part of the girl's uniform so you pretty much have to." Sakura just groaned, Tonton looking up at her "Whyyyyyyy? Those things are just not comfortable in any way. That's just some kind of cruel and unusual torture."

Tsunade just chuckled at the pinkette "Well too bad. It's stated in the handbook that students must be in dress code and that includes the torture device." The pinkette just frowned, suddenly a light bulb going off "Wait, it says that students must be in dress code. Does it say anything that a girl _has _to wear a specific uniform? I mean as long as it's the uniform for the school it doesn't really matter who's wearing it right?" I stared at Sakura in disbelief. There hasn't been anyone in the school that I know of that has thought of that. When I think about it, the handbook just says that everyone has to be in uniform.

It never actually says anything about what everyone has to wear as long as it's the uniform that is appointed by the school. I glanced over at Tsuande, who was hiding half her face behind her folded hands staring directly at the pinkette that was just waiting for an answer. Time seemed to pass by slowly as the older blonde seemed to be thinking over her next words. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid that Sakura just might of gotten herself in trouble her first day. Tsuande has been known that you never wanted to be sent to Tsunade's office cause of her famous temper and very frightening punishments.

I glanced over to Sakura fearfully as she didn't seem to notice the tension in the air, seeming to be more interested in playing with Tonton again. "I can't believe that I actually have gotten out smarted by a pink haired brat." both our attentions turned to watch Tsunade as she rubbed her forehead, a small smile present. "So does that mean that I don't have to wear the skirt?" Sakura questioned slowly, seeming to be getting a little lost. Tsunade sighed, looking over to the pinkette "Though it may cause a bit of questioning, no you don't have to wear the skirt. Though since you don't want to wear the uniform designed for the girls you're gonna have to wear the boys so that things aren't mismatching." Sakura threw her fist in the air in victory, Tonton squealing in joy along with the girl.

I just stared, not being able to believe that Sakura of all people was actually going to get away with changing dress code. "Shizune!" Tsundae's loud voice caused both of us to flinch, even Tonton seeming to want to cover her ears. It wasn't long before the dark haired women entered the office "Can you get Ms. Haruno her uniform but make sure it's the guys. Oh don't forget that she'll probably need one of the smaller sizes." Shizune frowned at the blonde in confusion "Boy's uniform? Why isn't she wearing the girl's?" Tsundae just sighed "_Because_ this little brat somehow figured a way around the rules. Also make sure to have a copy of her schedule, locker number, and locker key ready for her after she's dressed."

The assistant just gave a small laugh before leaving to do what she was asked. "Well I think I've gotten to know you two enough for today. Go collect your things. Classes are starting in twenty minutes and I'm not gonna write either of you notes if you're late." Tsundae waved her hand in a dismissing way as she rummaged through the papers on her desk. I turned towards the door to leave, noticing that Sakura was still distracted by Tonton. Quickly walking over to the pinkette "Come on you pain in the ass. You can come see the pig later, cause I'm getting the feeling that you're gonna be coming here way too often."

Sakura pouted, Tonton not looking any happier losing her only playmate, placing the little piglet on the floor "Sorry Tonton. The blonde pig is dragging me to my prison cell-Ow! Ow! Ow!" the pinkette cried in pain as I dragged her out of the office by her ear. Sakura waved bye to the piglet before the door closed behind us. Once we were outside the office I released my grip on the girl. Sakura rubbed at her new sore spot "You need to find a different way of expressing yourself. At this rate I'm not gonna survive." I glared at the pinkette "I wouldn't have to do that if you would just shut it."

She just shrugged "Details, Details. Hey! Why did you tell them my last name was Haruno?" eyeing me curiously. Taking in a deep breath to get rid of my anger, I crossed my arms "Well you needed a name. And since you never told me what yours was I had to make one up. Thought it kinda went with you." Sakura lifted an eyebrow "Really? Spring field and cherry blossom? You couldn't make me sound anymore like a wuss?" I could only laugh as Sakura listed all the names that I could of used instead. When Sakura had gotten to probably the twenty-third name, Shizune came walking up to us, a neat set of clothes in her arms "Here you go Haruno-san. Hope everything fits right. I've never had to try and get these to fit a girl before." Shizune easily handed over the uniform to the pinkette. Sakura just shrugged, walking over to the bathroom that was used by the office workers.

Shizune walked over to her computer, taking a couple minutes to type something before I heard the printer across the room going off "Yamanaka-san, since it seems that you're the one taking care of Haruno-san, this should be her schedule and here should be her locker and key." The dark haired assistant quickly walked over to the printer, grabbing the paper, writing something on it before handing it over to me. I just nodded, looking over the paper while Shizune went back to her desk. 'English….Algebra…Gym…..Lunch….Free period….Music…..Chemistry….History. Looks like I have her for about five classes. Still not sure if that's a good thing or not.'

"Ugh! Why is this thing so hard to get on!" the sudden shout knocked me out of my thoughts, my gaze going to the pinkette that had stepped out of the bathroom. My eyes grew as I gazed at the newly dressed girl. Sakura had replaced my too short faded blue jeans for black slacks, instead of the old worn out sneakers she was not wearing a shiny new pair of dress shoes, and finally the red t-shirt was completely forgotten as the pinkette was now sporting the guy's long sleeved white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above her elbows. You would think that the uniform that was meant to dress a boy wouldn't seem right but somehow Sakura was able to make it look even better than most of the guys at this school.

'**You got to admit that pinky is looking good in that uniform.** What the hell are you doing here! I thought I was gonna be free of you for the day.** I had decided to watch from the sidelines today but things just got interesting. **Ugh! Why am I the one that has to be insane?** Just lucky I guess.**'

"Ugh! I give up!" my attention quickly was drawn back to Sakura, who was glaring at the piece of cloth that was draped around her neck. Finally getting my senses back, I walked over to the frustrated girl "Let me do it before you end up choking yourself." grabbing each end of the cloth. Sakura just huffed, watching as I slowly folded the material a couple times. Pulling on the finished tie, I adjusted it so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable, finally fixing the collar of the shirt. I took a step back to check my work, nodding in approval at what I saw.

"Wow, where you learn to do that?" Sakura looked down at the tie that she had been fighting with not even moments before, amazement clear in her voice. "My dad always wears one for business stuff and when my mom can't fix it I'm usually the one that has to come to his rescue. Besides Naruto never can get his either." I laughed at the memory of the hyper blonde trying to fix his own tie, though all he ended up doing was making a huge knot. Sakura glanced over at me at the mention of the blonde, an emotion I couldn't place flashing across her eyes. Smiling softly at the girl "Come on. Class is gonna start. Luckily we got the same first period." Sakura pouted but followed after me, waving bye to Shizune as we passed "Do we really have to? I rather just go play with Tonton."

I just rolled my sky blue eyes "I don't think Tsunade wants to become your babysitter. The only way you should even be in her office is because you got in trouble." Quickly turning around, catching Sakura just as she was about to say something "Don't even think about." pointing at her warningly. Sakura tried to acting innocent "I would never." Our gazes locked for a whole minute before Sakura sighed "You don't even know _what_ I was thinking." Crossing my arms "So you weren't planning on causing all kinds of trouble just so you could be sent to the principal's office just so you could see the pig?" I lifted an eyebrow as I stared at the pinkette.

Sakura just crossed her arms, a pout appearing "Kill joy." her words coming out mumbled. Rolling my eyes and giving a sigh, I opened my mouth to say something, but the words stopped as I froze. It was that feeling again. Sakura quickly became alert, her head turning in the direction that the uneasy aura was coming from. My blue gaze met her green one just as we heard screaming. Sakura didn't hesitate as she dashed down the hall, easily avoiding the students that either didn't know what to do or started to panic. I tried to stay right behind the pinkette but by now people had apparently decided that panicking was the best choice.

Teachers and any other adults were trying to get the situation under control, but finding it hard when they didn't know what was going on. I suddenly found myself knocked off my feet as someone had ran straight into me "Shit! I'm sorry-Ino!" I looked up to see that it was Naruto, who stared at me with relief. "Come on! We got to get out of here!" he quickly grabbed a hold of my arm, lifting me to my feet. I quickly looked where I last saw Sakura, not finding any trace of her in the rushing crowd of students that were all trying to get to an exit. _**Boom!**_ People all around let out yells and screams as the building started to shack. Naruto started to pull at my arm "We got to go!" I stumbled as I was practically dragged along with the crowd.

I tried to get my feet back under me but found it hard with Naruto's pulls "What's going on! And stop pulling me!" I used my other hand to grab my trapped wrist and using my weight to finally get the blonde to stop. Naruto looked around frantically before glancing at me "No one's sure. There was suddenly was like some kind of explosion near one of the end buildings and then all hell broke loose."

"What the hell are you two idiots doing. We got to move." Sasuke suddenly appeared, his usually stoic face showing what could only be described as panic. Naruto just nodded, following Sasuke's lead as they went to follow the crowd, I once again finding myself being dragged along. _**Bang! Boom!**_ More of what sounded like explosions were heard, buts these sounding different to the one before. 'This has to be one of those things again. **If that feeling from before wasn't a dead give a way. Shouldn't you be worrying about pinky?**'

At the mention of the pinkette I realized that she was most likely fighting whatever was attacking the school. And she didn't have her weapon! Trying with all my might, I pulled at Naruto's grip, not having any luck in freeing myself but causing the blonde some problems. Naruto felt my struggle to be released, coming to a stop and looking at me in confusion as he tried to keep his grip on me "Ino what are you doing?" I didn't answer him, just kept trying to free myself. Most of the students had already exited the school, though there was still a pretty good sized crowd still running all around us.

Sasuke noticed that we weren't following any more, turning to see what was happening. Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to get free, a couple students ran right into Naruto causing him to loosen his grip. Taking advantage of his short distraction, I jerked my arm free. Not wanting to be caught again, I didn't wait for Naruto to recover, turning around quickly and dashing back down the hall. "Ino! Stop!" "Where are you going!" I heard both my close friends cry behind me, not risking crashes into someone by turning to look back. After a couple minutes, the amount of people passing me thinned out.

Some looked at me as if I was crazy, which I probably was, running towards where the explosions were coming from. I knew I was getting closer to whatever this thing was and Sakura as the noises were getting louder and the dark feeling kept getting prominent in the air. Before I knew it, I was dashing out the back of the main building into the center courtyard that connected all the school's different buildings. The area that once use to be so well kept now held what looked like to scattered metal spikes that were either impaled in the ground or one of the buildings. "Woooah! Watch where you're aiming!" Sakura yelled as she leaped away, nearly being impaled by yet another spike.

I quickly glanced over to where the pinkette landed, my attention turning on what had decided to attack the school. Now you would think that I would stop being surprised by these monsters, demons, or whatever the hell they were, but guess no matter how many times you see them you don't get use to it. This one was different from the two that I had seen before. As the others were some kind of animal related creatures, this one looked as if it was a machine. The thing easily stood at twenty feet tall and looked like it was basically a large mechanical man. The same spikes that were littered all over the place were coming out of the man's…..thing's arms, legs, shoulders, and back.

The only thing that made me question if it was designed after a person was the fact that where its ears were supposed to be was instead tubes that lead down into its chest and the it didn't have any eyes, mouth, or nose, just a blank surface. This made me question how the thing was even able to see let alone know what it was attacking. But watching as it seemed to know exactly where Sakura was, it was clear that wasn't an issue. "Watch it Pig!" suddenly I found myself being held bridal style by Sakura while we were flying through the air, just narrowly avoiding another spike.

Sakura landed on the roof top of the math building "I'm making saving you into some kind of hobby huh?" grinning down at me. A huge blush adorned my face as I glared at the girl. Sakura quickly jumped to the side as another projectile was sent our way, it easily smashing part of the roof. But just as Sakura's feet had landed a whole barrage was sent our way "You better hang on." Sakura didn't look at me but her grip on me tightened. I wasn't going to argue, easily wrapping both my arms around her neck.

Sakura dodged to the right, her feet barely touching the roof before she had to dodge two more. To me it was like she was dancing the way she weaved around so gracefully. It amazed me at how she was able to move so fast and carefully, her emerald eyes never looking away from the oncoming attack. When I saw seven spikes coming at us at once from all around, I thought for sure we were finally caught. Right at the last possible moment, Sakura leaped into the air, my grip on her tightening as we were so far up. The combined force of the spikes caused for the already damaged roofing to collapse in on itself.

I watched in horror as the top half of the math building completely crumbled, the bottom of the building just being sturdy enough to stay standing but probably not for long. I could only hope that there was no one still left in the building. Just as gravity was pulling us back down, the machine saw its opportunity. Apparently throwing the spikes it ripped from its body wasn't the only thing it could do. The machine suddenly leaped into the air so that it was behind the pinkette, floating right next to us with its arm pulled back ready to strike. My eyes widened as I saw the oncoming attack "Sakura!" it was too late.

Sakura only had enough time to look over her shoulder before the giant metal fist collided with her back. We were sent flying towards the ground at an incredible speed. I griped on the girl with all the strength I had, baring my face into the pinkette's neck as I waited for the impact. Somehow, Sakura was able to turn her body so that it was her shoulder that took most of the impact. We skidded across the ground, a huge path being carved and not stopping until we slammed into a building. Sakura let out a loud gasp as her back hit the wall, all the air easily being knocked out of her. I slowly untangled myself from the girl, who laid on her size for a couple more seconds trying to get some air into her lungs, getting myself to sit up.

My eyes widened when I noticed which shoulder she had used "Shit! Sakura your injured shoulder!" The pinkette pushed herself onto her hands and knees "Ugh…that's gonna be sore in the morning." she shook her head, getting to her feet, completely ignoring what I had said. I quickly got to my feet, glaring at the girl "You baka! What the hell were you thinking!" my hands in tight fists at my sides. Sakura just padded down her uniform, which now held a good amount of dirt and a few rips "I was thinking that I wasn't about to let you get hurt. Even if that meant probably getting a couple bruises in the process.

My first priority is always making sure you're safe." A strong blush spread across my cheeks as I adverted my gaze from the smiling pinkette "Baka…so what kind of demon is that?" pointing at the machine that had landed to the ground with a loud thud "That thing is no demon. Though a demon must be in control since it's releasing the same aura as one and cause the Sight is still in effect." I turned my gaze to her, completely confused from that last part "Sight? What's that?" Sakura glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes "Guess I forgot to tell you about that. Well to sum it up cause metal head over there doesn't seem to like waiting, the Sight is something that keeps just anyone from seeing demons."

My brow knitted together in even more confusion. Before I could question her more, Sakura shoved me, making me land on my butt. The machine's fist came out of nowhere, slamming right into the pinkette "Sakura!" noticing that the machine apparently had the use of rockets in the bottom of its feet as it kept pushing forward. It slowly slowed down, a cloud of dust covering its entire fist. Once the dust settled, my eyes widened as I saw Sakura holding onto the machine's fist with her hands, seeming to be holding back all the force.

The two looked evenly matched, neither letting up. Suddenly the rockets in the machine's feet gave a mighty roar as they doubled in power. Sakura grunted with the added force, her arms shacking slightly as the machine started to push her back little by little. As the machine pushed down harder on the pinkette, a crater started to form at the girl's feet, steadily getting bigger under her. Suddenly the rockets gave off even a louder roar as even more power emitted from them.

Just when it seemed she was going to be crushed, Sakura used the fist as leverage to launch herself over the machine, pushing down so that all the force that she was keeping at bay was released all at once. The machine crashed straight into the ground, its entire fist sinking in. Sakura landed on top of the machine's head in a crouch "You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me bucket head." using her fist to knock at the hollow head. The machine shook as it pulled on its trapped hand, Sakura wobbled slightly as she tried to keep her balance. With one hard tug, the large metal fist was pulled free from its prison, the machine slowly stood up straight. Sakura took the chance to jump off its head, landing a safe distance away.

I watched from my spot on the floor, my gaze switching from the pinkette to the mechanical man. The metal giant turned so that it was facing the girl, who raised her fist like if she was in a boxing match even move a weight from foot to foot like a boxer. 'She can't be seriously thinking of trying to beat this thing without a weapon! That thing will crush her!' my eyes widening as I realized what Sakura had planned. I could only regret not letting the girl bring along her sword. "Your move bucket head." the pinkette called out to the machine, looking ready for whatever it would do next. The thing didn't hesitate as it pulled a spike out from its back and hurled it at the girl.

Sakura was easily able to side step the projectile but was slightly surprised when the machine was standing above her fist raised. The pinkette used her smaller size to duck under the punch, landing her own hit to the thing's chest. The machine stumbled back slightly, a decently sized dent now showing on its chest. It quickly shook off the hit, its gaze returning to the grinning pinkette "That all you got?" Sakura taunted the machine, which just stood there unable to tell any kind of emotion. Not like a machine would even have any.

Sakura didn't wait for the mechanical man to strike first this time, dashing towards him with great speed trying to land another hit. Such started what some people would of called the weirdest fist fight yet. The large giant moved slow but each of its punches were just as destructive as they created craters, broke through trees like toothpicks, and smashed parts of buildings. Sakura had the advantage of being much smaller, which she used to land nearly everyone of her punches and kicks but she might as well been an annoying fly to the giant. Though she was able to cause dents, that was all her efforts seemed to gain.

The machine wasn't slowing down at all, but the same couldn't be said for the pinkette. Sakura showed great speed and strength, but that was starting to prove it didn't matter as time passed. The combined exhaustion from having to dodge being hit and landing her own was slowly wearing the pinkette down as it started to show in her not as quick movements and less powerful. It was just a matter of waiting till Sakura slipped up. That time came when Sakura had been back against a wall.

The thing forced the pinkette to go on the defensive, pushing her towards the science building that was one of the few buildings that was still untouched from their battle. Just when it seemed that she had nowhere left to run, the mechanical man tried to land the finishing blow. Sakura had back flipped, successfully evoding the hit. Landing on the side of the building, Sakura used this to propel herself at the machine, a kick aimed right for its head. I smiled, hope filling my heart that this was finally over, but this joy was short lived. My heart practically stopped when the machine's free hand had suddenly come out of nowhere, easily grabbing hold of Sakura's out stretched leg just inches away from its target. The thing slowly stood straight, Sakura held dangling upside down as the machine's hand held her out in front of it.

Sakura's arms were dangling straight down, her free leg seeming to be in a weird angle as she stared back at the machine's blank face "Uuuuuuh…..oops?" the pinkette laughed nervously. The machine seemed to stare back at the girl for only seconds before suddenly it turned quickly, sharply throwing the pinkette. It had sent the pinkette flying straight for the already crumbling math building. Sakura hit the still standing lower level of the building, seeming to easily crash throw the wall.

That was when whatever had been holding the rest of the building from crumbling to nothing gave way, the entire building falling on top of the girl at once. "Sakura!" my voice cried out in disbelief and fear as I watched the girl be buried under tons of cement, wood, and brick. 'She….**Face it blondie. Not even she could be able to survive that.**'

I watched as the dust settled on the giant pile of rubble, waiting…..well for anything. For Sakura to climb out with a smart ass remark, for the pinkette to just show that she was still alive. But seconds ticked by and there was no sign of the pinkette, everything just laid unmoving.

"No…" I didn't want to believe it. Slowly the mechanical man turned his attention towards me, my eyes widening when it started to make its way slowly to me. There was no need for it to show the same speed and strength that it had used against my friend. There wasn't a way that I could even get close to the thing let alone actually do any harm. The metal giant's steps slowly carried it closer, each making an ominous loud thud. Self-consciously I pushed myself away from the approaching doom, even when my back hit the wall I tried to push myself through it. Hopelessness filled me as I waited painfully long for the machine to get close enough. I almost didn't notice the sudden wobble in its steps.

Frowning slightly, I looked closer at its movements. The thing's arms seemed like if it was starting to spasm, its legs starting to drag instead actually taking steps. As it grew closer it got even weirder. Bits and pieces of the giant started falling, bits of electricity sparking from the exposed mechanics. The spasms in its arms grew worse, not even being able to say that it was taking steps any more as its feet weren't leaving the ground at all as it grew nearer. I just watched as the machine started to break apart right in front of me. Soon his legs started to crumble. It dropped to one knee, the other following shortly.

The giant slowly collapsed, not even 5 feet in front of me. A large cloud of dust was created from underneath the giant "Aaaah! Oof!" out of nowhere, Sakura gets thrown from the thing's back, landing right on her stomach. My eyes widened in disbelief as I stared at the pinkette groan as she pushes herself into a sitting position. Her uniform was in horrible condition, tears littered everywhere, covered head to toe in debris from being thrown into a crumbling building. "Wish I would of thought of that before." she padded her shirt down, small bits of dust flying off.

My gaze returned to the thing that by now was nothing more than pieces. I easily spotted a large hole in the back of the machine's head, looking like all the wiring had been ripped apart on the inside. Sighing, I crawled over to the girl "You baka." dropping beside the girl, who only grinned over at me. Suddenly there was a strange beeping noise. We looked at each other, both confused at what it could be. The beeping grew louder slowly, seeming to be coming from all over. When Sakura looked around her emerald eyes seem to widened "You got to be kidding me!" I looked at her in confusion, looking around.

That's when I noticed that all the spikes the machine had thrown early were what were making the beeping noise. It wasn't until the mechanical man itself started making the same noise that I realized what it was. "That sounds like…" "Get down!" I suddenly found myself laying flat on my back, Sakura laying over me. That was when what seemed like mini explosions started going off all around us. From what I could see, all the spikes were evaporating one after the other, leaving no trance of them behind except for the holes in the ground. Once all the spikes were gone, the machine gave off one final resounding beep before it too went off. After everything had settled, Sakura slowly lifted herself off me to where she was just hovering above me. I couldn't help but blush at how close we were, in fact if I just….."Ino!"

* * *

><p><strong>so there you have it hope it was worth the wait i wanted to ask you guys if all of you could do me a favor and check out the story i have on Fictionpress called Broken Legend and tell me what you think of it i would really appreciate it :) i'll try to update as soon as i can don't forget to R&amp;R J-Dog out<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hello readers :D i hope that you guys don't try to kill me over how long ya'll were waiting i'm sorry i really should get a handle on this updating thing so since you guys didn't come here to hear me talk i present Demons Vs. Humans**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Ino!" Naruto's voice rang from the main building, getting closer with each second. I quickly shot up, nearly causing for me and Sakura to smash foreheads in my rush "I'm over here!" calling back to the blonde. Sakura had landed on her butt on my left from the sudden movement grumbling something about bipolar blondes or something. It wasn't long before Naruto came running from around the main building, Sasuke right behind him. When they finally reached me, I was pulled off the floor in a crushing bear hug from the still panicking blonde "What the hell were you thinking! You could of gotten yourself killed!" his grip around me tightening. I was practically able to feel my ribs being crushed around my insides from the force "N…Naru….c..can't…..bre.." not being able to get enough air to string together a sentence as I felt my head starting to go all fuzzy.

Noticing that I was starting to turn blue, Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and gave a strong tug, effectively pulling the blonde away "Dobe, you're going to kill her if you don't stop." his voice as monotone as ever. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked back at me as I leaned over on my knees taking in huge gulps of air "Ah! Sorry!" his voice sounding panicked again. Once I was able to get enough air into my lungs, I glared up at the blonde who just seemed to shrink back like a kid who was in trouble with his mom. "Never took you for the suicidal type Ino." Sasuke was sending me what I had to add to the list of most heated of glares, his words practically dripping with the anger he was directing at me. I stared into his dark eyes with my own light blue, but couldn't for long, deciding it was better to look at the grass at my feet.

When it was becoming obvious that I wasn't going to answer, Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously "Honestly that's the only reason that I can see of why you were stupid enough to go running off and probably getting yourself killed." the last word coming out sharp and clipped. Naruto stood in the middle, his gaze traveling from Sasuke to me and back, seeming unsure if who side he should be on. Shifting slightly on my feet, I started twisting a piece of my long platinum blonde hair between my fingers "Umm…." being the best I could come up with at the moment. I will never understand how Sasuke's glares could make anyone feel like a complete idiot and a guilty child all at once. At my answer, or lack of, Sasuke released a heavy sigh "What am I going to do with you two? I swear ya'll are going to give me migraines sooner or later." his hand reaching up to rub at the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Hey! You make it sound like we're a bunch of annoying kids you have to babysit Teme!" Naruto was quick to yell at the raven haired boy, his hands tightening into fists at his sides in annoyance.

Sasuke peered through his fingers, giving the blonde a "that's exactly what ya'll are" look, which only seemed to piss off Naruto more. I rolled my eyes as the two entered yet another one of their famous fights, easily being able to drown out Naruto's loud voice and Sasuke's monotone one. As my two best friends fought, I started looking around at all the damage that was inflicted on the courtyard turned battlefield. There were huge holes in the ground from where all the spikes had once been, the once thriving trees now nothing more than bits and pieces, and the once standing math building that was now just a huge pile of debris. That's when my widened in realization. I quickly looked around, trying to spot any sign of the pinkette, but noticing that she had disappeared. 'When did she leave!?' I practically yelled in my own head, a fire starting to take form in my stomach as I slowly started becoming angry with the girl. 'What the hell! She just left! I swear when I find her I'm going to-'

"Hey earth to Ino! You listening?!" Naruto's loud voice abruptly shattered my train of thought, causing for me to glare at the annoying blonde. He had been standing right in front of me, trying to get my attention, but at me burning holes right into his head, Naruto was quick to back away. Raising his hands in front of him in defense "Woah, what's with the glare?" a shacky laugh escaping him as he continued to back off. Rolling my eyes "Idiot." starting to head in the direction of the two had come before. Sasuke followed my lead without a word, just sticking his hands into his pockets as he walked next to me. "Hey guys wait for me!" Naruto shouted after his best friends, jogging to catch up before they left him behind.

We walked in silence, well with as much silence as you could with Naruto, who was rambling on about what had caused the damage to the school. Apparently the story was that someone had walked onto the campus without being seen and they had planted some bombs or something like that. It was always hard to follow Naruto when he started rambling about something. Honestly, the story really started too farfetched. Why would a random person just try and blow up a high school? Then again, the real story really would be a lot harder to believe. I glanced to my right, noticing that Sasuke was still as silent as ever, his eyes fixed ahead. The thought of telling Sasuke about what had happened with Sakura and the monsters and everything had crossed my mind before.

Considering that I always told the Uchiha everything, even about the insecurities that I have and of course my family stuff. The stoic raven hair has always been so much easier to talk about serious things with though Naruto was a lot better at being the emotional support. If you told the blonde that you were angry, depressed, frustrated, or well anything he would find some way to make things better. I couldn't help but smile as a memory of the loud blonde deciding the best way to help me with my anger was piss me off more until I was practically ready to kill his sorry ass. Shacking my head, I looked back ahead of us noticing that we were getting closer to the large crowd of students that were gathered in the front, the sound of voices getting steadily louder. Taking a quick glance Sasuke again, I softly sighed. There was no way that I could tell him about all this. He would most likely think that I finally have gone crazy or something.

Not even Naruto would believe that there was these creatures walking around that were the real cause for all the incidents lately and to top it all off that Sakura was somehow able to fight them. At the mention of the pinkette, the anger from before started to take form once again. I still couldn't believe that she would just take off like that. But I couldn't help but wonder why she had. Looking at both Naruto and Sasuke 'Maybe she left because of them?' It was the most likely thing. Sakura wasn't exactly looking forward to reuniting with the two, she still thinking that they would be angry with her for some odd reason. I frowned at the idea 'Maybe I should find out.' We had finally reached the large gathering of people. Easily being able to slip into the crowd without anyone noticing us.

It would have been hard to explain to the many police officers why we weren't with everyone else before. There were dozens of cops trying to keep the crowd under control, some students still shacking and both worried and outraged parents scattered all around in the huge main parking lot. Moving through the thick crowd, we finally made our way to a more spaceish area. I couldn't help but take in a dramatic breath of air, making it seem like I had been suffocating. Naruto chuckled while all I got from Sasuke was a roll of his eyes. "There you guys are! We were starting to worry!" Tenten waved at us from a spot that our friends were gathered. "Sorry, me and Teme had to go find this suicidal blonde." Naruto gestured to me as we walked over to the group. I gave him a swift jab in his ribs, making him grunt in pain. Kiba, Tenten, Chouji, and Hinata laughed while the rest either smirked or, in Neji's case, ignored us. "Does anyone actually know what's going on?" Tenten questioned once me, Naruto, and Sasuke had settled somewhere in the group. There was a silence that hovered over our heads as everyone seemed to try and think about what they heard. I couldn't help but glance around nervously, hoping that no one was able to notice.

"I heard that a kid in a chemistry class caused some kind of explosion." Lee practically shouted, glancing around to see if anyone heard the same. Most of us covered our poor ears at Lee's loud voice, Naruto might be loud but compared to the green energizer bunny, the blonde was as quiet as a mouse. "That wouldn't make sense. Why would the whole math building collapse?" Kiba questioned, rubbing his sensitive ears. "Some people think that some kids planted bombs or something." Chouji offered through the chips he was munching on. It always did amaze me of how he always seemed to be eating something. Though seeing him talk through a mouth full of food was always disgusting to watch. Everyone glanced around, thinking over the possibility of that happening. It wasn't unheard of students planning things like this but it has never happened at our school since like the early 80's. As everyone discussed the possibility, I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

No one actually had an idea of what was going on, though I couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in my gut. Glancing at all the flashing red and blue lights from the police cars and watching as dozens of firefighters ran in and out of the school carrying all kinds of equipment didn't help my uneasiness. 'What would happen if they found out what really happened? **How are they? You heard pinky, everyone can't see what you been seeing lately**.' I couldn't help but frown at my inner's words 'But then shouldn't I be worried that I'm going insane or something? **Usually yes, but come on. How can you say that you don't believe in everything you've seen when you got the bruises to prove it and all the damage?** Guess you have a point. **And then let's not forget about pinky. If you don't believe in all this then how can you believe in her**.' I glanced back at my friends who were still all arguing about what happened.

I'm not sure why but I almost expected to see Sakura standing with them or at least next to me, but of course she was long gone to who knows where. As much as I hated admitting it, inner was right. There was no possible way I can deny all this. That was when a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. 'If what I'm seeing isn't what everyone else is seeing then would they see Sakura? What about the fact that she's actually the one that has been causing part of this? What of the demons?' I couldn't help the dread that started to form in the pit of my stomach. So many questions that seemed to lead to more that all made the dread grow with each one.

'**Woah! Slow down! It's getting dizzy in here!**' my inner's shout was like a slap to the face, bringing me back instead of the sea of questions. Taking a few deep breaths, I was able to get my racing heart to slow, my breathing following after. '**Ok that's better. Now as of if people can see pinky, they must be able to. Both of those idiots told you themselves that they knew her so stop worrying.**' mentally shacking my head at inner's reasons 'They aren't idiots. Well maybe Naruto. But that still raises the question of would Sakura be blamed for this? After all, everyone wouldn't see her fighting some kind of demon, instead something completely different. **If you're so worried why don't you just a**-'

"Hey Ino! What do you think of it?" Kiba's voice bringing me back to my friends. I glanced around the group, everyone's attention strictly on me as they waited for an answer. Problem was, I didn't know what they said. "Ummm about what?" I tilted my head in confusion, which Kiba only rolled his dark brown eyes. "Geez talk about being a blonde." I glared at his words but he didn't seem affected by it as he continued "We were thinking that this had to do with the person that caused the last incident near those shops. I'm sure you had to of heard about it since it was near where you live." I practically froze on the spot. He was talking about when Sakura had saved me from Orochimaru or whoever he was. I had completely forgot that they had nearly destroyed the alley and part of the buildings.

Everyone stared at me, waiting for some kind of answer. Gratefully I was saved by a certain blonde that started an argument with Kiba that it was a gang or something like that that were causing all the trouble. Sighing in relief that everyone's attention was now on the bickering duo, I turned to notice that the Principle was standing on the hood of some teacher's car with an amplifier in her hand. "ATTENTION. WE ASK THAT EVERYONE MUST EVACUATE THE AREA AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE. THE OFFICERS ARE UNSURE OF THE DANGER OF THE SITUATION AND IF THERE ARE ANY MORE POSSIBLE EXPLOSIVES ON THE CAMPUS. FOR NOW, ALL CLASSES ARE TO BE POSTPONED FOR THE NEXT MONTH UNTIL WE ARE ABLE TO ENSURE THE SCHOOL IS SAFE. I THANK YOU FOR YOUR CORPORATION AND APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE THAT THIS HAD CAUSED." the normally thundering voice of the Tsunade boomed over the large crowd.

There were some students who cheered at the fact that we just got a whole month of vacation from school while others still were to shaken from the incident and looked ready to just go home. What really shocked me was the fact that Tsunade was able to make the whole event sound like nothing more than a bug infestation at the worse instead of the school being half destroyed. Though I couldn't help the relief that there seemed to be no reports of anyone getting seriously hurt or killed which was a miracle all on its own.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Later Ino! Txt so we can hang out later! We got a whole month off of school!" Naruto shouted from Sasuke's forest green jeep as they sped off, having just dropped me off at my house. "Sure!" I shouted back, unsure if he had heard me but not really caring at the moment. All I wanted to do was rush into my house and start my search for a certain pink haired girl that had a lot of explaining to do. Quickly dashing up the stone path and up the porch steps, I nearly tore the door off its hinges as I entered the large home. "Sakura!" I yelled, breaking the peaceful silence that had been present. Not getting an answer after 2 minutes of standing in the open door way, a pound of lead dropped into the bit of my stomach 'She couldn't have…..' not even bothering to shut the door as I rushed up the stairs. Making my way down the hall to the pinkette's room, I pulled open the door to find that there was nothing there.

The sword that had been leaning against the end of the bed was nowhere in sight. The pack that Sakura owned was thrown somewhere randomly in the room. It was like if she just vanished into thin air. "…No…" the word whispered passed my lips, my heart cracking at the empty room. Stepping away from the open door, I shook my head in disbelief, tears starting to form in my eyes "She….She's…." '**Gone**.' All I could do was shack my head more, not wanting to believe any of it. Rushing back down stairs, I started searching for any sign that Sakura hadn't just left. I looked in the living rooms, kitchen, extra bedrooms, even the bathrooms, but still didn't come up with anything. I had finally closed the front door during my search, making sure the locks were in place before dragging my feet to the kitchen. Dropping myself in a chair, I stared at my lap sadly "She's really gone." the words coming out broken. 'She actually left first chance she got. **You surprised?** I thought that we were actually becoming friends again. **Apparently pinky didn't think so.** Just like everyone else. **Not sure why you thought she would be any different.** Why does everyone always leave?' the thoughts just seemed to keep hitting my already aching heart, inner's words only adding to each blow.

My parents always seemed to leave me without a thought in the world, just leaving a note and some money as their way of acknowledgement. The only real family member I can remember being around was my grandmother, but she died a couple years ago. Friends have come and gone, Naruto and Sasuke being the only ones that have stayed. Though the possibility that they will leave me one day too still hovers like a storm cloud over my head. Even the friends that I have now I worry will one day just disappear. Now I've just lost Sakura for a second time. The sudden sound of a door being shut shocked me out of my dark thoughts. Lifting my head to the back door that lead into the yard behind the house. "Gotta say Pig, you got a pretty nice backyard. Plenty space for training that's for sure." Sakura committed as she wiped away sweat with a towel hanging around her neck, her sword held in her other hand and bag dropped at the door. I watched in complete and other shock as the pinkette walked closer, a small smile playing at her lips as she looked at me. Noticing the still flowing tears, Sakura's smile quickly dropped, her eyes frowning and head tilting to the side in confusion "Hey why you crying?" Next thing I knew, heard the pinkette give out a low grunt and a sharp thud. Took me a couple seconds to realize that I had tackled the girl from where I was sitting.

"What the heck Pig?" Sakura tried to pull me off enough to look at me but I wouldn't let her. Tightening my hold I had around the girl's waist and burying my face closer to her neck. I was able to feel the shirt that she was wearing, which was a deep green, quickly becoming soaked as the tears continued to cascade down my pale flushed cheeks. She must of realized the same because she stopped trying to pull me and instead wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer which I happily welcomed. I took comfort in the warmth that Sakura provided, not bothered at all by the fact that she had just come in covered in sweat like I usually would. In fact I welcomed such things. Being able to touch have some kind of contact with the girl reminded me that yes she was here. That she hadn't left me like so many others have. That my fears were nothing more than that, a fear, and not a reality. I'm not sure how long we had stayed like that.

Sakura made no move to try and get up or lift me off of her, just holding me close to her as I slowly calmed down. It was only when the tears had stopped, soft sniffles being the only thing that escaped me that she choose to finally say something "Are you going to tell me what happened now?" softly trying to get me to look at her. Though I would of rather stayed in the comfortable embrace, I knew that I was going to have to explain my weird behavior. It wasn't every day that I was found randomly crying and tackled someone in my kitchen. Slowly allowing her to sit up, I pulled myself away enough so that I was sitting in her lap, my eyes looking anywhere but her. Sakura watched me in confusion, surprisingly waiting patiently for me to say something. Lowering my gaze to my hands that were fiddling with my fingers nervously "I…I thought that…you left…" my words coming out cracked from all the crying. I waited in nervous silence for Sakura to say something, becoming more anxious with each passing second.

'Is she going to think I'm weird? She's probably thinking that I'm some kind of cry baby or something. What if she leaves now? What if-' "Well that's stupid." 'She thinks it's stupid?' Freezing on the spot, her words echoed in my head as I tried to digest it "I already promised that I'm not going anywhere. I don't break my promises Ino." this causing my head to snap up to meet her emerald gaze. I was shocked to see her pouting, her eyes emitting slight hurt as she crossed her arms. All I could do was stare at her in disbelief "You promised?" for some odd reason that part was what had caused me to look at her so confused. If I was remembering right, Sakura never actually promised anything, she just said that she would stay. The pinkette dropped the pout, looking back at me with a nervous smile playing at her lips "Well, technically, I made the promise to myself. But it's the same as if I promised it to your face to me." rubbing at the back of her neck bashfully. I couldn't help but find the small blush that was starting to appear slowly at her cheeks cute. My eyes suddenly widened 'Where did that come from!?' shacking my head to try and rid myself of the weird thoughts.

Sakura looked at me confused, probably something was still wrong with me. Not wanting to meet her eyes, I picked a spot at the floor to stare at as I pushed myself off the girl. Sakura giving out a soft grunt as I had used her stomach as leverage to get up. "You might want to lay off the cookies Pig." Sakura lazily commenting as she rubbed at the sore spot on her stomach. I just shook my head, getting to my feet. Just when I was about to help the pinkette up, I thought of something. I stood over the sitting girl, both hands placed on my hips as I glared at her. Sakura seemed even more confused than ever "What I do now?" trying to inch away from me just in case. "Why did you run off earlier." the words came out more of like a statement instead of a question. I swear I think I'm going to become bipolar with all these moods swings lately. Sakura visibly stiffened, quickly dropping my gaze so that she was looking at the floor. When an answer hadn't come from the girl after a couple of minutes I narrowed my eyes at her prone form "Well?" feeling too much like I was scolding my kid.

Sakura simply sighed, getting to her feet slowly "I just couldn't face them ok." not even looking at me as she exited the kitchen. Frowning at her words, I quickly followed "I already told you that Naruto and Sasuke aren't going to be mad." trying to reason with her. Sakura just shook her head, heading towards the stairs "How can you be so sure?" still not looking at me. "I know those two. They'll be happy to see you again. To know that you're ok." trying to keep up with the girl's fast pace up the stairs. Sakura didn't respond, just walking to her door. I was able to just jab my foot in the door before she had a chance of shutting it. Sakura stared down at me with a slight glare, my own meeting hers easily. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Sakura gave another sigh, I was really starting to hate that "Move your foot Ino." her words sounding to bored and emotionless for her. Instead of complying, I jammed my foot even farther in "Not until you say you'll see them."

She glanced at me with a bit of confusion "Why does it matter to you so much? They've lived their lives without seeing me for the last eleven years. What difference if they see me now?" her emeralds piercing into my own sky blue orbs. My glare slowly faded, which seemed to shock the pinkette "Because even though you weren't here with us, you're still our best friend. And you can never truly ever live without them." Sakura froze at my words, not trying to stop me from opening the door anymore. Taking advantage of this, I easily eased the door open a bit, enough so that it wasn't separating the two of us. Time seemed to pass slowly as we stood there.

Sakura seeming to be lost somewhere and me just waiting there in the doorway for anything to happen. What surprised me was when Sakura suddenly smiled, shaking her head slightly "Guess I forgot how stubborn you can be." her eyes settling on me "Also how convincing you can be when you want to." I crossed my arms in victory, smirking proudly "Of course." Sakura could only snort at that, sounding amused. "And since we got a whole month off school," Sakura looked at me, her eyes sparking with happiness at the mention of not having to go to school "That leaves plenty of time for you to see them." to only have her spirits to be broken, which I could only smirk at. "And people wonder why they say blondes are so evil." Sakura grumbled which earned her a flick to the forehead.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Couldn't we have done this like in a week or something?" Sakura whined for what had to be the tenth time since we had arrived. Rolling my eyes again "Stop complaining already. You're starting to sound like a bratty kid." taking a sip from the lemonade that I had bought. The pinkette just stuck her tongue out at me as an answer, crossing her arms in a pout at her spot next to me on the bench. We were sitting at one of the many benches that the park provided for people to enjoy. Glancing around I smiled at the families walking together, children playing on the nearby playground, venders selling ice cream and drinks, it was nice to relax for once. Looking at Sakura from the corner of my eyes, I noticed that she seemed to be enjoying the park though the reason that we were here was what was causing for her whining.

After I had convinced Sakura at trying to reunite with Naruto and Sasuke, I had been quick to check the girl's injured shoulder. With her battling and nearly getting killed by that giant robot or whatever it was, her injury had completely slipped my mind. It took some chiding but she finally allowed me to inspect the injury. To my surprise, all that was left of the injury was nothing more than a scar that dipped in slightly. I tried to question her about how a such an injury that should of took months to heal had disappeared within three days, but Sakura didn't have an answer. She simply shrugged her shoulders and a "they've always done that" was all I got.

It was later on that same night, after I was sure that Sakura was fast asleep, that I texted Sasuke. The raven haired boy was annoyed at the late hour but answered all the same. I hadn't talked long, simply asking him if he and Naruto could meet her at the park near her house tomorrow around lunch time. Sasuke had agreed, probably wondering why I wanted to see them but not questioning the request. So here me and Sakura were, waiting for the two to show, though Sakura practically tried everything she could think of to try and get out of it. I know it's pretty soon to be doing this, but I feared that if I waited too long than Sakura would start to rethink meeting them at all.

I turned to look at Sakura completely, noticing that she seemed to be slowly becoming more nervous. But before I could say anything to reinsure her, she suddenly stood to her feet. Fearing the worse, I quickly stood "Sakura don't-" "Get Down!" that was the only warning before she shoved me. I landed clear on my butt with a yelp, the lemonade I held falling from my hands and spilling next to me. "What the hell-Sakura!" I had stared to glare at the girl but my eyes widened in surprise when something collided with her. Sakura gave a grunt as her back contacted with a tree, the thing that hit her, which looked like some kind of green goop, spread so that it was holding the pinkette in place. "One down." a voice sounded from the direction the goop had flown from.

* * *

><p><strong>and there you have it sorry if the chapter was too short i'll try to do better now as i have done in all my other works i've asked any of you that could do me a favor i have a on going story on call Broken Legend i would really appreciate if ya'll could check it out for me and tell me what you think :D don't forget to leave me reviews if ya'll don't then i won't know to continue until next time laters J-Dog out<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone yes sorry again for taking so long i got a lot on my mind right now and i'm trying to not let that effect my work my four on going stories so if you can just bare with me and i promise that i'll make sure to update as soon as i can so i know you didn't wait this long to just hear me say sorry so without further ado here's the next chapter of Demons Vs. Humans :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

My body had completely frozen at the sound of the voice. Just the sound of it alone making my body start to tremble slightly and for a cold sweat start to form. I've felt fear countless times in my life. The times of almost falling from the jungle gyms in the parks when I was 6. The many nightmares that clouded my sleep after watching horror movies all night with Naruto. Even now as I've been in life or death situations from having to face these demons. I was no stranger to fear, but what I was feeling now was something so much worse.

I couldn't control my trembling limbs, glad that I was sitting on the ground otherwise I would have fallen to my knees if I was standing. My heart was beating so quickly I thought it was going to escape from my chest at any moment. My breathing was becoming erratic, making it so I could barely breathe at all. But the strangest thing that struck me was I became so frightened to my very core from just hearing the thing's voice, but the first time I had faced it, it hadn't been this bad.

I was still facing Sakura, watching helplessly as she struggled to free herself of the weird goop that kept her in place against the tree. Her feet were just touching the grass with her toes, but it seemed no matter how much she thrashed, Sakura couldn't get the stuff to budge. I stared at the pinkette, my brain not being able to register anything but the fear that had taken over.

It was like I had been put in a dark room, with nothing else around me. It wasn't until my gaze met Sakura's frantic emerald that the words she must have been shouting at me the entire time finally reached my ears "Ino! Wake up! You need to run!" Sakura's voice sounded rushed and panicked, she had stopped her thrashing around to try and get me to snap out of it instead of freeing herself. I shook my head slightly, trying to push as much of the terror that I felt to the back of my mind. But before I could even try and get to my feet, the thing that had been hiding in a couple of bushes showed itself right next to where Sakura was trapped.

I was suddenly hit with the full force of my fear, my legs trying to push me farther away, surprised that my body was able to move at all. "You weren't thinking of leaving ssssso sssssoon were you?" Orochimaru teased, a smirk present on his lips as he stared down at me. I couldn't speak, the only thing that I was able to do was try and shuffle back as far as I could from the snake. Something was different about the snake man. His body was still the same as the last time that I had seen him.

The bottom half of his body was that of a white snake while his upper body was that of a regular human's just a lot more bulk, his eerie yellow eyes shining, his body completely covered in scales and that his head had a snake quality to it that made his mouth seem a lot wider. But it wasn't his appearance that was causing for me to become so petrified. It was the weird glow around him that had changed. Instead of the blinding white that had surrounded his entire body when I had last seen him, it was replaced by something much darker. It was nearly a solid black, tints of blue and purples mixed in.

But it was obvious as he grinned down at me that this new light could only mean the worse. Orochimaru just stood there, seeming to bask in my fear. Though my eyes never left him, fearing what he would do if I looked away, I noticed that there was no longer anyone else in the park. Before there had been the usual dozens of people that always seemed to be present in the small little area. It that moment, starring into what could literally be my own death, that I realized that the park was silent. Not even the birds and little animals that lived in the trees were making noise.

Though my mind was somehow able to still function, there was only one thought that kept reappearing again and again "S…..S-Sakura killed you." my voice barely being able to escape from my trembling lips. The snake man's eyes seemed to brighten and darken at the same time at my mumbled words "Hahaha, do you think I could be sssssso eassssily defeated. Essssspecially by sssssuch an inssssssignificant girl." a deep laugh escaping him. Sakura glared at the snake, trying to move her arms but it being useless due to the odd green goop. Orochimaru either felt the heated glared from the pinkette or noticed her struggles, looking away from me to grin at his trapped prey "Did you think I forgot about you. You're the reasssssson I'm here."

Sakura gritted her teeth at the sight of the demon's confident smirk "Well here I am. So did you come to get your ass kicked again snakey? I'm always up for that." Orochimaru's bright yellow eyes narrowed at the name, smirking at the girl's bold words "And how are you going to accomplisssssh that in your sssssituation girl." The pinkette glared at the demon "Why don't you let me out of this and I'll show you you fucking coward!" her emerald eyes darkening to a dark forest green with the heated look she was sending his way.

Orochimaru merely chuckled "Don't worry, you'll be paying for what you did…" his gaze turning back to me "And you're little friend over there is going to help me in my revenge." My own eyes widened, my body trembling as those shining yellow eyes hungrily stared at my trembling form. Sakura started thrashing around again "You stay away from her! This is between me and you!" Orochimaru seemed to be enjoying the pinkette's struggles, a dark chuckle emitting from his chest "And what are you going to do to ssssstop me." before his already bright eyes flashed a dangerous orange.

The goop around Sakura suddenly started tightening around her. Sakura gritted her teeth, groaning as her back was forced to dig into the bark of the tree and the force making it nearly impossible to breath. I watched in horror as the pinkette was literally being crushed right before my eyes. The goop continued its shrinking, with each second the pinkette being crushed more and more. "Ahhh!" Sakura yelled out from the pain, Orochimaru enjoying watching the slow torture. I couldn't do anything but watch.

My fear keeping me planted where I sat on the floor and the cruel fact that even if I could move, there was no way that I could fight a demon. '**So after all this you're just gonna give up**. What else do you expect me to do! He's a demon! A monster! I'll be dead in a second.' Sakura yelled out in pain, my eyes shooting to her still injured shoulder, noticing that blood was slowly starting to stain the fabric of her green shirt. My fists gripped the grass beneath my fingers painfully tight 'I…I can't do anything…**You could run away. Surprised that you hadn't thought of that yet.**'

My eyes widened at my inner's suggestion. I could run away. Just like always. Even if I couldn't get far, I could save myself. I gazed back at Sakura, noticing that she was having trouble breathing. The pinkette was still clearly in pain, but the pressure was starting to cut off her air supply making it nearly impossible for her to mumble a word let alone yell out. I looked to her shoulder, the bleeding becoming more prominent as more pressure was being applied. The memory of Sakura taking such a deadly blow just to protect me flashed through my mind. She could have run too. She could have just let me die that day. But she didn't.

Even though she could have ended up dead, Sakura risked her life to save me. And what about at school. That robot thing could have killed us both. But even though she was still injured, Sakura had still fought to save me. Warm tears started forming at the corners of my eyes, the grass between my fingers being ripped out of the ground at how tight my grip was 'I can't leave her…..' my eyes shifted from the pinkette to the smirking Orochimaru, who had been enjoying himself 'But I'm useless.' The truth hurt.

Reality always seemed to like to slap me in the face each chance it got. There was nothing that I could do. Sakura was the one that was able to fight these things. I was just the stupid blonde that either almost gets eaten or in the way. Suddenly the goop had stopped in its crushing of the pinkette, though it didn't loosen its grip on her either. Orochimaru had stopped the goop from completely crushing the girl when he noticed that she was starting to black out "Don't think I'm going to make my revenge ssssso easssssy." The snake glanced over in my direction, my body freezing "I ssssstill have one lasssssst little thing I want you to sssssee before I kill you." He started to slither in my direction, his eyes gleaming as he slowly made his way to me.

Sakura lifted her head a little, making a sad attempt at trying to get free of her bonds "S…Stay away from her." her voice coming out strained from the pain and the lack of air. Orochimaru didn't look at the pinkette, keeping his eyes trained on me. White hot panic rushed through my body, it growing with each inch that this predator grew closer. I kept shuffling back, the jean shorts I had decided to wear getting smeared with dirt and grass and my shoes kicking up a bit of dirt as I went. The snake seemed to be enjoying himself, slowing his pace just a little more. Suddenly my back hit something, completely stopping me in my tracks.

Apparently in my trying to get as far from my certain death, I hadn't noticed the bench that me and Sakura had been sitting on just minutes before. Even with the bench blocking my path, my body didn't seem to understand that. I kept pressing my back harder to the wood, trying to keep shuffling away even though it was pointless at this point. Orochimaru chuckled darkly at me, enjoying this sick game of his more and more. He was just a couple paces from me now, his large body easily crushing the cup I had dropped before with a sharp crack. Without warning, Orochimaru's hand shot out. I gasped as his large clawed hand tightened around my neck, my hands desperately trying to get some air into my lungs.

Orochimaru smiled sickly as he turned back to face the trapped pinkette, his grip on me firm as he held me in the air. "Sssssseemed like sssssshe'sssss important to you." the snake smirked as he used his free hand to caress my cheek. Sakura's eyes turned an even darker shade of green, her jaw tightening as she tried to thrash in her prison once again. "Before I finally kill you..." his grip on me suddenly became tighter, causing me to wince "You're going to watch me tear her into tiny little piecesssssss. The lassssssst thing you'll hear isssss her deliciousssss ssssscreamssss." I tried to pull his hand away but it was pointless. His grip was like iron.

My vision was starting to blur into random colors, my head becoming foggy and my body seemed to get heavy. Orochimaru watched as the life was being squeezed right out of me, the only thing that I could still see clearly was his bright yellow eyes. "I-...Ino...l-leave...her alone." I heard Sakura's voice from far off, blackness slowly starting to swallow my vision, leaving only those bright eyes.

I was going to die. No one was going to come a save me this time. The only person that could was trapped. I was going to die at the hands of this monster. I noticed something moving off to my side. Thinking that it was just Orochimaru's other hand, about to finally put the finishing blow. My eyes started to close on their own, the last bit of consciousness finally fading from me. 'I can only hope that I suffocate first...**Blondie! Hey don't you dare go asleep!**...I never thought that I would die like this... **Stop with the death speech. You're gonna want to see this.**...What are you talking about?' my inner was so confusing at times.

Even as I was about to meet my end she didn't make any sense. But just as my eyes were about to shut for the last time, the pressure around my neck had completely vanished. I took in sweet gulps of air greedily, my eyes widening as I stared up into the leaves of a tree. With each breath my mind started to clear and my vision slowly returned to normal. Something was happening around me.

But it might as well had been static from a speaker. The voices and sounds seemed to blend together, making them impossible to understand. It wasn't until the dizziness from nearly suffocating to death that my senses started to work properly. I had somehow ended up laying under the tree that Sakura had been trapped to. But looking closer to the trunk, the pinkette was completely missing.

Only the splattered remains of the weird green goop that was still stuck to the trunk and parts of the grass still showing where the girl had been just before. My brain was still getting over almost dying, as I frowned at the messy scene completely confused. "You fucking bratsssss!" the dark hiss of Orochimaru caused me to turn my head to look in the other direction. It had taken a whole minute at what I was seeing to sink in. My eyes widened and I suddenly found myself sitting up as I stared in disbelief.

Facing off against the pissed off looking giant snake was the missing pinkette. Sakura had her back to me, her stance showing she was ready for a fight. The entire left shoulder of her shirt was soaked in blood, a thin stream of it even running down from her reopened wound and down her arm. As much as the thought that Sakura was still hurt had my heart racing with worry, it wasn't what had me so shocked. You would of thought that nothing would make me question reality considering that I have seen monsters, my long lost best friend suddenly appeared, and the fact that there was this giant metal man.

There should have been nothing that should surprise me. That is until I saw two of my friends standing alongside Sakura. The first that caught my eye was the usually so happy blonde. He was sporting his favorite color, a bright orange hoodie, a pair of faded looking blue jeans and his torn up pair of grey and blue sneakers. But it was what was surrounding his that had me so confused. Naruto had some kind of bizarre red liquid like stuff floating around his entire body like some kind of cloak. What was even weirder still was that it seemed to take a shape around him instead of just moving around randomly like you would think.

The red cloak formed into two pointed ears on the blonde's head, claws forming where his hands and feet were, and a long large tail. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that the red cloak was making an outline of a demon around Naruto. Standing on the other side of Sakura was Sasuke, not looking as changed as Naruto. In fact, the Uchiha didn't look any different than he always did.

He was wearing his usual pair of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with his family crest proudly worn on the back, and a pair of black and white converse. No, it wasn't his appearance that had me staring at him just as surprised as when I looked at Naruto. It was what he held in his hands that had me questioning what was going on. In each of Sasuke's hands he held a softball sized fireball, the flames whipping around wildly seeming just waiting consume anything into the blazing heat. Orochimaru glared down at the three standing before him, his bright yellow eyes shining and his claws growing longer every second "Jussssst when my revenge wasssss completely..." his eyes narrowing dangerously "More rodentssssss get in my way!"

The large snake roared as he swiped at my friends. Naruto released a horrific growl that seemed to cause a mini earthquake before he launched himself at the incoming attack. The red cloak around the blonde's right hand grew to an enormous size, colliding with Orochimaru's head on. The air where the two met seemed to explode, nearly causing me to be thrown into the tree behind me. Naruto and the large snake growled at each other, their claws locked together as they tried to overpower the other.

I glanced back and noticed that Sakura and Sasuke seemed to have disappeared. I tried to spot any sign of where they might be but it was like they just vanished. "You mindlessssss beasssst! How dare you try and take away what isssssss rightfully mine!" I looked back at the battling duo, my eyes widening at what I saw. The aura surrounding Orochimaru had completely turned black, it seeming to grow and spread as the snake man became more and more blinded by his rage.

The snake seemed to be getting more lost in this bizarre aura, his features morphing into nothing more than the blood thirsty demon I had seen in the park. Suddenly Orochimaru swiftly swung to his left, causing for Naruto to be sent flying. The blonde smashed through trees as if they were toothpicks, I couldn't see where he had landed but it was obvious that he must have been throw pretty far from the echo of trees falling. "Hey snakey! Didn't your mom ever tell you it isn't nice to throw people!"

Sakura suddenly came out of nowhere, flying at the snake from her hiding spot in one of the nearby trees with her fist pulled back. Orochimaru snarled at the girl, stepping to the side to avoid the hit. The snake had made to grab the pinkette in midair, but hissed in pain when a fireball stopped him in his tracks. Sakura rolled to avoid becoming a pancake when she landed, making sure to put some distance between herself and the snake. I quickly glanced in the direction the projectile had come from, spotting Sasuke standing just out of reach.

The large snake glared over at the raven haired boy, his eyes almost looking to be red now instead of their usual yellow. The snake didn't seem to now just be swinging wildly, trying to crush the pinkette and raven that seemed to dance around him. I watched in wonder as both Sakura and Sasuke dodged around swipes, claws, and the large tail trying to trip them up. It was like watching two ice dancers. "Come on snakey! My grandma's mother could do better than that!" I nearly fell back to the ground from the random shout from the pinkette. Leave it to Sakura to ruin the moment. Orochimaru only growled, lunging at the pinkette.

Sakura grinned, jumping to her left to dodge the enraged snake. But just as it seemed the large demon was going to fly by just as before, Orochimaru's arm shot out and grabbed the girl by her leg. A sick grin spread across the snake's face as he saw he had caught her. But just before Sakura was about to be sent flying like Naruto had before, said blonde came barreling out of the trees. The blonde ran on all fours, a horrific roar coming from him as he launched himself at the snake. Orochimaru hissed in both pain and anger as the blonde tackled him, causing for him to release the pinkette. Sakura was sent flying a little ways from the duo, skidding to a stop on her back.

"Owwwww…." the girl groaned from her spot on the floor, slowly getting herself to sit up. Naruto was trying to pin Orochimaru to the floor but the snake kept thrashing about, trying to dig its sharp teeth into the boy or somehow push him off. But since the demon had no legs, it was nearly impossible to get the blonde off him. The snake howled in pain as the bizarre red cloak seemed to be burning him everywhere it touched. Naruto released an inhuman growl from deep within his chest, lifting his left arm above his head.

My eyes widened at the claws the cloak formed around the boy's hand just before I watched the blonde plunge his entire hand into the Orochimaru's chest. The snake roared in pain, his thrashing around lessening. Naruto pulled his hand free, green blood dripping from his fingers as he stepped back. The wound in the snake's chest seemed to be burning, spreading little by little. Orochimaru thrashed around a little as his body seemed to be deteriorating right in front of us. Whatever the red cloak was surrounding the blonde it was practically eating away at the snake. I felt my stomach drop to my feet as I watched.

Even if this was the same demon that was planning to kill both me and Sakura, it didn't make watching something being slowly burned from the inside out and listening to it screaming any easier. "Thisssss issssn't the end!" Orochimaru snarled out, just as it reached his head and silenced him. It was only minutes before the rest of his body was swallowed as well, leaving behind a black scorch mark as proof that the snake had been there just moments ago. All I could do was stare at the still smoking grass, doing everything I could to keep my breakfast where it should.

"Hey you ok there pig? You're looking a little green there?" I nearly jumped out of my skin from the sudden voice besides me. I looked over to find that it was Sakura, sporting a couple new scrapes and bruises, crouching down next to me. It was then that I realized that I was still sitting on the ground. Sakura's emerald eyes stared at me in concern, waiting for me to say or do anything.

Nodding my head slowly, I turned back noticing Sasuke walking towards Naruto, who was still standing next to the scorched up patch of grass. "If you're fine, then I'm just gonna..." my eyes snapped back at the pinkette, noticing that the girl was looking ready to bolt. Sakura had her eyes trained on Naruto and Sasuke, her muscles seeming tense. "Oh no you don't!" I growled out, grabbing hold of the back of the pinkette's bloodied shirt just as Sakura tried to stand to her feet. "Whoa!" Sakura yelped, my yanking on her shirt causing for her to land right on her butt in front of me. I glared at the groaning girl "You are not running off again. Especially after that!" my grip on her shirt tightening. Sakura rubbed at her bruised butt "Why is it every time I'm around you I end up with a new bruise?" glancing down slightly to look at me.

Even when we were both on the ground I found myself having to look up at the pinkette slightly because of our height difference. Which made the glare I was trying to burn straight threw her head lacking in its effectiveness. "Ahem." I jumped from the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat, looking up to see that Sasuke was standing right in front of us, his left eyebrow lifted in question as his gaze shifted from me to Sakura. I reached out with my free hand and used Sasuke's arm to pull myself to my feet, making sure to have a tight grip on the pinkette's shirt. "Gah!" Sakura choked out as she was forced to stand with me, trying to reach back to free her shirt from me.

Sasuke glanced at the pinkette one last time before giving me his famous "you got a lot of explaining to do" look. "Uh….um…" I felt so stupid, not being able to think of how to even begin to explain. I had wanted Naruto and Sasuke to finally see Sakura but not by having to be thrown into a life or death and having to fight against-! I eyes shoot up to glare at the raven haired boy "What about you? I don't remember you being able to do that!" pointing to the destruction left behind from their battle with Orochimaru.

Sasuke sighed heavily, sticking his right hand into his pocket while the other ran through his spiked hair "It's a long story-" "Whoa!" without any kind of warning, Naruto came barreling from behind Sasuke, the red cloak from before completely gone. The blonde didn't say anything as he wrapped both his arms tightly around the pinkette and started swinging the girl around. Luckily I was able to release my grip on Sakura's shirt otherwise I would have been pulled along with the hyper blonde.

"Whoa! Ah! Uh! I think I'm going to puke!" Sakura yelled out as she was swung around, not being able to pull the blonde off with her arms trapped to her sides. Me and Sasuke watched in both amazement and worry as the pinkette was actually starting to look a little green. Just before the pinkette could puke out her entire breakfast, Naruto suddenly stopped. He kept his grip on the girl still tight as he mumbled "You're back."

* * *

><p><strong>and there you have it i personally think my writing is starting to get really odd or just bad tell me what you guys think and don't forget to check out my other works her on and the one on always looking for more opinions hope you guys enjoyed it and that i can update quicker J-Dog out<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone there isn't enough times that I can say sorry that would make up for how long it has taken me to actually update this story besides any of my stories. I could make up a bunch of excuses to tell you but I'm sure none of you came here to hear me explain myself. So I'll just say that I'm completely without a doubt sorry for the lateness and proud to present the newest chapter of Demons Vs. Humans.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Time seemed to have freezed around each of us. My breaths sounding much louder than I remembered. My heart that was racing just moments before came to a sudden halt. I gazed at the back of Naruto as he held Sakura so close. It reminded me of a child holding onto their teddy bear as if the small thing would protect from the monsters in the dark. Sakura seemed to be as shelled shocked as I was from the blonde's words. A glazed over look coming to her emerald eyes, her features changing to that of regret as the pinkette seemed to be transported back into their past.

My body suddenly felt a lot heavier at the thought 'Our past. With everything that has happened and Sakura suddenly showing up….I forgot that Sasuke and Naruto were hurting just as much as I had when Sakura left.' I glanced at the raven haired boy from the corner of my eye, taking notice of the same glazed over gleam in his dark onyx eyes as Sakura's. 'But…' my gaze returned to the blonde that was starting to tremble slightly 'they still have their memories with her…..Mine were lost all this time...so my hurt disappeared…but...they've been hurting all this time.'

My heart seemed to drop to my feet at the thought that the two had a right to feel this way, a right to see Sakura again. But I didn't. Sakura was my best friend but I still choose to forget ever meeting her. Now she was a stranger. I was literally able to hear my heart crack from the thoughts, a painful ache slowly starting to spread throughout my chest. The air surrounding us was tense, the silence created by Orochimaru's presence slowly fading as the small creatures that lived in the park returned.

Each of us lost in our own thoughts, the world around us seemingly to be forgotten. It wasn't until I noticed the pinkette's shirt was quickly becoming soaked further in blood and that Sakura was about to pass out that time began ticking once again. "Naruto! Loosen your grip! Sakura is about to pass out!" I yelled as I tried to free the pinkette from the blonde's tight embrace. Naruto was shocked out from where ever his mind had been just moments before, jumping slightly and glancing at me in confusion at what I was doing until he glanced at the pinkette in his arms.

It took seconds for things to click together, causing Naruto to panic "Ah! I'm so sorry!" but the boy still didn't release his grip. I strained to make the panicking boy's arms to move but it was like trying to bend metal beams. "Baka. Let her go." Sasuke sounded from behind us, the Uchiha hit Naruto over the back of the head. The blonde yelped, but the hit seemed to its job as Naruto finally released Sakura who was luckily still conscious enough to land on her feet. As soon as the pressure was gone, Sakura took in big gulps of air greedily "…what…the…hell.." her face slowly returning back to its pale shade. The pinkette was leaning on her knees, a few coughs escaping her lips from the strain on her lungs.

I didn't waste any time in rushing to the girl's side, already inspecting her injured shoulder. "Teme! Why you always hitting me!" Naruto glared at the raven haired boy, rubbing at the small pump forming at the back of his head. Sasuke ignored the blonde's heated glare, seeming to be bored with the whole thing "Cause you're always being a baka." "Hey! I don't always act like one!" Naruto's loud voice making the Uchiha cringe slightly. The raven didn't retort, just eyed the blonde with a lifted dark eyebrow, waiting for something.

Naruto held a blank look as he stared at Sasuke, a soft pinkish tint entering his cheeks when he realized what he had said "Wait!...I didn't-I mean..." his embarrassment growing at the smirk on Sasuke's face "S-Shut up!" The two continued in yet another of their infamous fights, but my attention was strictly on the pinkette who had finally gotten her breathing under control. I eyed the blood soaked shoulder of her green shirt carefully "Sakura...your shoulder..." my voice laced with worry at the thought of her injury becoming worse. But I was shocked with the smile I was met with "What? This?" the pinkette slowly stood to her full height, the warm smile still in place "What matters is that you didn't get hurt."

My heart suddenly seemed to be beating a hundred miles a minute. A heated blush forming across my face rapidly as I stood there speechless of what to say. 'She...**Dang, never would of taken pinky as the corny type.** But it's...**Lame. Pointless. Idiotic.**...sweet.' That was when everything came to a suddenly crashing halt. Where had that come from!? I did not just call Sakura sweet. There is no way. '**Denial.**' I internally glared at my inner 'It's not denial. **Then what would you call it?** Me finally losing my sanity. **Sweetheart, you lost that a long time ago.**' I rolled my eyes at that, glancing back to Sakura who was slowly trying to stretch her shoulder. My eyes followed the small movements of the pinkette's muscles under the ruined shirt, the way her short pink locks laid softly just at her shoulders, her slightly long bangs creating a shadow over her eyes that turned them a slightly darker emerald. I quickly shook my head when I realized what I was doing, my eyes wide in disbelief 'No...I...I wasn't...**Denial**.'

I ignored my inner, pushing all the comments to the back of my mind as I tried to focus back on reality. My eyes narrowed when I noticed Sakura was trying to move her shoulder a little too far "Baka, you're just making it bleed more." I scolded lightly, walking up to the pinkette and topping her from making things even worse. Sakura rolled her eyes "Geez, stop being such a mother hen Ino." trying to shrug me off. "I wouldn't have to be if you would stop acting like such a kid." finally getting the girl to hold still so I can inspect her shoulder properly.

I slowly lifted the soaked shirt sleeve as high it would go, trying not to put too much pressure, slowly undoing some of the now dark red bandages. I sighed out in relief at what I saw. The wound actually didn't look as bad as I had thought before. It had reopened as the slow trickle of blood was proof of that, but luckily it seemed the wound was already starting to knit itself back together. Wait? What! My eyes snapped back to the circler wound, widening at what I saw. I watched in amazement as the muscles slowly came back together right before my eyes. It was as if watching it healing in fast forward. I raised my hand to touch the still purple and red wound but was surprised when Sakura suddenly pulled away. "Thanks for the nursing Ino but I'm ok now." she didn't meet my gaze, her left hand reaching up to move the bandages and shirt back into place. I stared at Sakura, confused and slightly worried at the sudden change. All the time I have spent with the girl and I have never seen her close up so quickly or sound so shut off before. The air between us was tense, the silence eating away at our sanity.

It was obvious that questions were wanting to come out, but not sure if there would be any answers. But just as I was able to gain the courage to break the silence, the two forgotten duo made their existence known. "Ino." the sound of my name made me jump nearly right out of my skin. I quickly turned to see Sasuke staring right at me, Naruto still grumbling quietly next to him. My blue gaze met his black one, a silent understanding passing between us. I internally sighed 'Might as well get this over with.' Glancing over to Sakura before meeting Sasuke's waiting gaze "What about we all go to my house. Then we can get to explaining everything." The Uchiha nodded in agreement, Naruto suddenly looking at me "Hey can we pick something to eat!? Teme didn't let me eat lunch cause he said we were going to be late." the blonde asked pleadingly.

"It's your own fault. You slept in. Again." Sasuke lazily commented back, already starting in the direction of his car. Naruto was quick to follow behind the raven haired boy "Whatever! It was your fault that we were going to be late and you know it!" he argued back. I made sure to pull Sakura along, never knowing if she'll decide to run off again, before following the always fighting duo. Naruto suddenly slowed enough so he was walking next to me and Sakura "It was taking him an hour alone in the bathroom just to do his hair. And I thought girls were supposed to take forever." he whispered to us, using one of his hands to keep Sasuke from hearing. I tried hard to keep myself from giggling, not wanting to get caught up in Naruto's childishness.

Apparently Sakura didn't think this way as she broke out into a fit of laughter, the blonde following right behind her. As their laughter continued, I found it harder and harder to stop the small smile that was starting to form at my lips '**Hahaha! He's gay! I so called it!**' my inner bellowed, making it all the harder to keep the laughter inside. But all my efforts were shattered when I caught sight of thee all popular and cool Uchiha actually red in the face from either anger or embarrassment that I couldn't help it anymore.

I joined in the loud laughter, Sasuke's blush growing with it. Faster than either of us could of seen coming, the angered Uchiha appeared behind the chuckling blonde. "Owww!" Naruto yelped at the punch to the head, glaring back at Sasuke but his eyes quickly widening and color fading from his face at what he saw. Sasuke's usually pale complexion was now a harsh crimson color, his jaw so tense it seemed he was going to break his teeth, but the most frightening was that his eyes were a deep red color once again set in a hard glare towards the blonde. The Uchiha seemed to be emitting waves of dangerous energy as he never looked away from the frightened boy "Run." he voice hard and commanding. "Shit!" Naruto didn't need to be told twice, breaking into a run quicker than I had ever seen before. Sasuke waited for a few seconds, seeming to be giving Naruto a slight head start before giving chase. I watched the two running around the small park, rolling my eyes when Naruto started screaming like a frightened girl as Sasuke was starting to catch up to him.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing at the scene, clutching at her stomach as she continued "I-hahaha-can-haha-can't-hahaha-breath! Hahahahaha!" dropping to the floor with a soft thud as she continued her laughing fit. I couldn't help but smile at that moment. Though I still couldn't remember the times from before, watching as Naruto and Sasuke having yet another of their _bonding_ moments as we have come to call them, having Sakura here after so long, my world finally seemed bright again. And though there was so much that was still unsaid between all of us "I'm going to kill you Uzumaki!" "You need to learn how to take a joke!" "Hahahahaha! My side! Hahahaha-It-haha-hurts!" things were finally falling back into place.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Damit!" Orochimaru growled deeply as he demolished yet another pillar in the large room he was in. The think black stone crumpling under his massive hands, joining the rest of the destroyed material in piles at his feet. The room resembled that of a make shift prison with each wall, flooring, and ceiling made of the same moist dark stone. With no windows, light wasn't present within the chamber. The only source being that of the small gathering of fire pits Orochimaru kept scattered in the corners which would create a small amount of light to bounce off the sickly walls. But at the moment the huge flames were snuffed out as Orochimaru didn't need them, his glowing eyes allowing him to see in the darkness. "I wassssss ssssso closssse!" Orochimaru roared, his gigantic white scaled tail thrashing around, a crashing noise following after signaling the falling of something unseen in the dark room but the snake didn't pay any attention, blinded by his rage. His glowing orange eyes gleamed with anger as he tried to calm himself, but the images of his revenge on the pinkette and blonde being pulled from his grasp caused for his anger to return ten-fold.

**ROAR!** the snake bellowed in frustration, his tail thrashing around without any sort of control. The sound shook the walls, bits of ceiling falling, the sharp echoing of toppling objects and braking glass throughout the room only serving as background. Orochimaru gritted his sharp teeth, glowing eyes set in a sharp glare on the darkness around him, his fingers slowly growing into long claws as his rage boiled, an animalistic growl rumbling from deep in his chest. But just before he could thrash out angrily once again, the snake froze on the spot. The once boiling rage was brought to a sickening freeze. Eyes wide, Orochimaru slowly retracted his claws and teeth, a cold sweat starting to form "Why issss _he_ here!?" his whispered words barley passing his nonexistent lips before the door to his chamber was opened.

The snake turned himself to the slowly opening entrance, his eyes stinging from the suddenly light that rushed in, but he ignored the slight pain as he stared at his visitor. The unknown being was silhouetted by the light entering behind him, the only describable feature being that of the deep purple and red eyes that stared right into your very mind and soul. Orochimaru tried to keep his body from trembling from the deathly aura surrounding the being and the eyes staring right through him. "_**Orochimaru**_….." the thundering voice causing the snake to become more uneasy at the being's presence within his own domain "…_**..I've heard that you may have something I want**_." the being seeming to be grinning at its words.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ahhhhhh. Nothing beats a happy tummy." " Have to agree with you on that." Naruto and Sakura were both laying flat on their backs, each rubbing their stomachs happily with content smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes, taking another bite out of my double bacon, double cheese, with everything on it burger. Sasuke seeming to just be ignoring the two goof balls sprawled out on the floor. After Sasuke had finally stopped chasing Naruto like the psycho serial killer in a horror movie and Naruto stopped screaming like the blonde bimbo that always dies in the beginning of the movie, we packed into Sasuke's car and drove to the nearest fast food place at the annoying pleading of Naruto and Sakura.

I glanced at the small coffee table that was placed right in front of the couch I was currently sitting at, eyeing the disaster the two had caused. Naruto and Sakura each ordered three everything burgers and four order of curly fries, Sakura getting a large Redflash and side of mac&cheese while Naruto got a oreo shake and side of loaded mashed potatoes being the only differences. That large of an order was usual for the hyper blonde as he seemed to be a bottomless pit, but both me and Sasuke were surprised when Sakura did as well. Naruto simply grinned at the pinkette, challenging her to a eating contest which the girl was too ready to accept. As soon as we had arrived at my home and got comfortable in the living room, it was like a tornado had hit as Naruto and Sakura both dug into their food. Sasuke had only gotten himself a simple cheese burger, sea-salt fries, and Cherry coke while I got my burger and Orange crush. Glancing back to the two happily stuffed teens, a small simile playing at my lips as it seemed that both looked to be falling asleep.

"Hey, no snoozing just yet you two. We still have some questions that need answering." Sasuke sounded from his spot on one of the recliners, his eyes never looking away from his nearly finished meal. Naruto simply stuck his tongue out at his best friend while Sakura waved off his words like an annoying bug. I giggled at that, finishing up the last of my burger before starting to gather up all the trash. Once everything was eaten and the trash thrown, the air surrounding us seemed to become slightly tense. Sakura and Naruto had somehow gotten into sitting positions on the floor, both still looking ready to curl up for a good long nap at any moment. Sasuke sitting at the edge of the recliner, leaning onto his knees, hands clasped loosely, and eyes focused on the wooden flooring seeming to be lost in thought. I moved to my fidgeting hands in my lap, the silence slowly starting to eat away at my nerves. It was such a drastic change from the laughter and joking air from just moments before.

If someone were to walk in just then, they would of thought they were watching a tragedy. Minutes ticked by slowly, still no one showing any sign of being the first to break the ice. Giving a trembling sigh, I moved my gaze to look at Naruto and Sasuke, nearly having to literally force my head to move. I was slightly taken a back to see two pairs of onyx and sapphire staring right at me. My stomach lurched from my nerves, feeling as if m throat had closed up as I tried to stutter out any sort of words. "S-So...what do you guys want to know?" flinching slightly at how loud my voice seemed in the quiet room. Neither was quick to voice their thoughts, though it was obvious each held a huge curiosity of what exactly was going on. "What was that thing that attacked you at the park?" it seemed Sasuke was the first to take the plunge.

I mentally sighed, my body losing some of its tenseness 'At least he didn't start with something too hard.' my gaze meeting his waiting black one. "Would you guys believe me if I told you that was the substitute chemistry teacher Orochimaru from a couple of days ago?" waiting for their reactions. Sasuke frowned at the information, probably since he had a different teacher for the class, while Naruto rubbed at his chin in thought. Suddenly the blonde's eyes brightened in realization "Wait! Freakishly pale, girly make up, practically screamed pedophile?" his eyes widening in disbelief at my confirmation "I knew there was something weird about that guy! No regular shemale would wear _that_ much make up!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the blonde's summation of the snake while I was just trying to keep myself from rolling my eyes yet again at the idiotic blonde.

"Pedo snake substitute teacher, skirts, giant killer robots, ya'lls school sounds pretty messed up if you ask me. Are all schools like that?" Sakura voiced from her spot on the floor, her head leaned back as if she was about to fall asleep. Sasuke and Naruto both gazed at the pinkette confused before their eyes widened, quickly glancing back in my direction "Giant robot? What giant robot?" Sasuke slowly asked. I could fell my heart beat increase and sweat forming at my brow. Leave it to freaking Sakura to say something that could of been saved for later. But before I could try and diffuse things "You know. The one that they're blaming explosives in the school or something like that. Only reason they think that is because it like disintegrated into nothing right after it tried to kill Ino and I kicked its giant metal ass."

I glared at the relaxed pinkette, wishing she would burst into flames. Of all the times that she usually keeps quiet around them, she chooses now to not shut up! Sasuke stared at me with narrowed eyes, already putting everything together. Naruto on the other hand "There was a giant robot! Man! I knew we should of gone to check out those explosions! It's all Teme's fault!" the blonde actually starting to pout like a unhappy three year old who didn't get his cookie. I swear, Sakura and Naruto have to be the most childish teens I have ever met. Naruto suddenly turned in his seat on the floor to face the pinkette, his sapphire eyes bright "How big was it!? Did it shot lasers!? Was it able to fly!? What about rockets!? Oh! Did it have rocket hands!?" bombarding Sakura with countless questions, his voice filled with excitement.

Sakura suddenly sat up straight, a huge smile at her lips as she started to tell Naruto of her battle with the giant robotic man from the school. Naruto listening with full attention on every word from the girl, the two actually looking the part of a pair of five year olds telling of a new cartoon they had just seen. And at any other time, I would be rolling my eyes at the two or laughing at their childishness. But I found it hard to notice anything else but the slight anger coming from Sasuke who was sitting just across the coffee table from me, glare never faulting as he directed it at me. I fidgeted in my spot, my own gaze looking anywhere but at the Uchiha 'Shit! Why did Sakura have to mention the robot! I was going to tell them but not right at the beginning! Shit! Shit! Shit!' my thoughts racing as I waited for the him to say something, anything.

After what seemed to be hours of tense waiting "So when you ran off during the evacuation...you knew the school was being attacked." Sasuke's words coming out more as a statement than question. I nervously rolled my fingers in my lap, trying to figure out a way to not make things worse "Well...I didn't know exactly about there being something attacking the school." But Sasuke's eyes just narrowed further, showing that he wasn't believing me at all. "I swear it! I was helping Sakura get checked in when we heard the explosion. I was chasing after Sakura when you two found me in the crowd." choosing then to stare right into his onyx eyes, hopefully portraying that I was telling the whole truth. Sasuke stared into my eyes for a few seconds, nodding as a sign that he believed me.

I sighed in relief 'At least that went a lot better than I thought.' "What the hell were you thinking!" Sasuke's voice suddenly thundered across from me, causing all three of us to flinch and stopping Naruto and Sakura's conversation on their favorite kind of donut. How the hell did they even get on that topic? I thought they were talking about the robot just two minutes ago. Sasuke had actually stood to his feet, looking the part of an angry father, arms crossed and everything. "You go running off into something that you know is dangerous! Worse yet that you were almost killed! What could you have possibly been thinking Ino!" he continued on in a mini rant, this actually being way out of character for him. Sasuke had always been one to worry about his friends possibly getting hurt, considering me and Naruto being perfect examples, but the raven haired boy had never reacted this bad before. Sasuke was always one to keep a cool demeanor when handling such things.

To make things stranger, I didn't react like I usually would when being scolded by the boy "I was thinking that I was going to go help a friend! Sakura already had a wounded shoulder and besides that she didn't have her sword with her!" I shouted back at the ragging Uchiha, standing so I was on even level, well as even level as I could be with Sasuke being taller than me. "That just proves that neither of you should of even been there!" his eyes narrowing as he reasoned. "Sakura has a sword!" Naruto suddenly shouted from somewhere beside us. "SHUT UP NARUTO!" both me and Sasuke turned to yell at the blonde, who shrinked away from us so he was hiding behind Sakura who didn't seem to be doing any better. We quickly snapped back to glare at each other. Our glaring match continued on for a whole five minutes before Sasuke suddenly sighed, dropping back into his seat. Seeing that he was calmed, I followed his lead, sitting back on the couch.

The raven haired boy slowly rubbed at the crease at his nose as he leaned his head back "Sorry for blowing up at you like that Ino. I...don't know where that came from." his voice soft. I only nodded my head in understanding, just glad things seemed to be getting back to normal. Naruto and Sakura were still staring at us, slightly scared of another blow up, more so from Sasuke than myself it seemed as they kept an eye on the frustrated looking Uchiha. When Sasuke didn't seem to be ready to tear someone's head off any time soon "Ummmm I got a question." Naruto called as he slowly moved from behind Sakura. Each of us turned our gazes on the blonde "So how long exactly have you known Sakura was back Ino?" I couldn't help but flinch at that, remembering my thoughts from earlier not helping at the moment. Sasuke seemed to become curious as well, turning to look at me once again for an answer. Sakura shifted her gaze between the boys and myself, seeming quiet confused at the sudden seriousness of the situation.

I could only sigh 'Might as well get it over with. Already been yelled at once what's another time tonight.' getting myself mentally ready for what was going to happen next. "Sakura's has been staying with me since Friday. So roughly three days now." watching more for Naruto's reaction than Sasuke's. Just as I had thought, Naruto suddenly seemed to become really angry, his face going a slight red as his sapphires dimmed to a darker shade "What!? And you were barely going to tell us now? Wait! Is this why you asked about her at school!? It was wasn't it! Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Naruto kept up his tirade, never noticing that no one else in the room was listening to him anymore.

'Shit! I really wish everyone would stop looking at me today.' I groaned as I noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were both staring at me confused by some part of what the blonde had said, and I have a pretty good guess at what. This was one question that didn't need to be voiced as it was clear in both their gazes of what they wanted to know, taking in a deep breath, I tried to explain things as much as I could. "I'm not sure how to explain this but the night before on Friday I had a dream. Well at first I thought it was a dream but now I'm starting to think that it was more of a memory." looking to see if they were following me so far "It was of the four of us when we were about five or so. We were playing tag in the park. I had scrapped my knee when I tried to catch Sasuke and started to cry. That's when Sakura came and cleaned it up and told me to stop being such a baby. But at the time I had the dream I didn't know Sakura actually existed. That's why I had asked Naruto about her." Finishing with a bit of guilt at my admission of forgetting the pinkette.

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding of what I told him, but he wasn't the one I was worried about. Since me and Sakura have been reunited, I never actually mentioned to her right off that I had forgotten about her until I had that dream. I never even told her that I even had that dream. I was afraid if the girl was going to be offended. My eyes glanced at the pinkette but she wouldn't meet my gaze, seeming to be lost in thought. I flinched internally at the change in Sakura's demeanor, my heart starting to ache painfully 'Shit….What if she's mad at me now? Worse…What if she's hurt? **You've grown pretty attached to pinky haven't you.** Shut up! I don't need you're stupid comments right now!** Touchy.**' my inner seemed to disappear, for once it actually listening instead of making things worse.

And although I was glad for the small victory, it didn't help with the slow throbbing pain that weighed down my body. The room had entered yet another silence, Naruto having stopped talking long ago, probably finally sensing the tense air that suddenly hung overhead me and Sakura. Sasuke seemed to have noticed it as well but choose to wait and watch if anything would be said between us. Sakura seemed to have blocked out the world, her emerald eyes trained on a spot on the wooden floor, portraying the storm going on behind the endless green though her features stayed monotone. I tried desperately to grab the girl's attention, but no matter my silent pleading, the pinkette remained trapped within her own world. After another few moments of waiting for any kind of reaction from Sakura, I gave a painful sigh before pulling my attention back to Naruto and Sasuke.

Neither met my gaze, either in puzzlement of what was going on or what they probably believed was giving me and Sakura as much privacy as they could without actually leaving the room. Suddenly a thought entered my mind "You guys have been asking all about us but what about you!? Naruto, you looked like you were turning into one of those monsters!" my widened eyes training on the blonde for a second before looking to the Uchiha "And you! Since when can you shoot fire from your hands and have red eyes!?" 'How could I have forgotten what they had done!** Well you are a blonde and**-I thought I told you I didn't want to hear any of your comments right now! Get lost! **Whatever.**' quickly focusing more on my two best friends.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't seem nervous or surprised at my sudden outburst. Actually, both boys looked to be more troubled on what exactly to say. Naruto began scratching at the top of his head, his eyes glancing up at the roof in thought "Hmmmm…..well…your guess is as good as ours on that one." the blonde slowly crossing his arms as he glanced at Sasuke. The Uchiha simply leaned back in his seat, arms crossed across his chest comfortably "What dobe is trying to say is, we don't really have any explanation for all that." I lifted my eyebrow in disbelief, not believing his words. Sasuke took notice of my questioning gaze "Really we have no real idea. Through our first year or so in the orphanage we kind of just stumbled upon these powers or whatever you would call them. We have no real idea where they came from, how we got them, or why."

I stared at the pair, the words slowly sinking in, but no matter how much I tried to wrap my mind around this, I couldn't get myself to believe. "So you're telling me that you two just happened to discover that you were able to do these things?" I slowly stated, watching as each boy nodded in confirmation. I could only slump in my seat "That makes no sense what so ever. I mean, first there are these monsters or demons or whatever they are and now there's a possibility that people just gain super powers? Whatever happened to reality?" the last words coming out dripping with sarcasm as I pulled at my hair in frustration. Naruto chuckled at my joke, Sasuke simply snorting in amusement at my words.

"Well actually….it's not uncommon to find humans that are able to use some kind of power though it's still rare." Sakura's voice shocked all of us, causing for all attention to be directed at the pinkette. Sakura didn't seem to notice all the staring eyes, scratching her head thoughtlessly "I can't be completely sure how you guys got yours," her eyes looking to the roof in thought "But if I had to guess I would bet on either you inherited it or maybe a leakage on the day you were born." Nothing the pinkette was saying made any sense as I continued to stare at her completely loss for words 'Some people are born with powers? What does she mean by a leakage? A leakage of what?' Though a quick glance at Naruto and Sasuke proved that they were having a harder time believing the girl.

"You know how we got our powers?!" Naruto practically yelled, causing for everyone to flinch from the blonde's loudness. Sasuke gave a death glare to his best friend, Naruto just chuckling nervously, before looking back to Sakura " What the baka means is how do you know how we could of gotten our powers." Naruto nodding excitedly at the Uchiha's explanation, the blonde looking like he was on a sugar high. Sakura rubbed at her ears to make sure they were ok before answering the two without really thinking "From other people with powers of course. It's not like you three are the only ones around with them you know. Damn Naruto I think I actually went death for a second." the pinkette continued her inspection of her poor ears not noticing all the questioning glances directed at her.

Without any warning, Naruto suddenly shot up from his seat on the floor and practically tackled Sakura with the force, gripping both her shoulders almost painfully as she shook her "There are others like us!? Are they here in the city!? What powers do they have!? Are they our age!? What do they do!?" Countless questions spued from the blonde's mouth, causing the him to shack Sakura faster when the girl didn't answer right away. I watched in surprise as the blonde continued to practically toss the girl around like a dog with it's favorite stuffed toy. Neither me or Sasuke had expected this from out of no where. But when I noticed a slight discoloration in the pinkette's shoulder once again, I couldn't think of anything else. Sasuke reacted quicker than I did, quickly grabbing hold of the frantic blonde, talk about dejavu.

"Dobe! Let her go!" the Uchiha ordered as he locked his arms around Naruto's waist and gave a strong heave. Surprisingly, the blonde released his grip easily from Sakura, who slumped against the armchair she had leaned against before. "...Wha...why are there three Sasukes..." Sakura held her head, her eyes looking unfocused as she swayed slightly. I was quick to move around the coffee table, kneeling next to the dazed girl "Trust me if there were that many pricks in here the world would of ended by now." reaching out to inspect her shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the glare being sent my way from a certain raven hair while Naruto was snickering next to him, trying not to chuckle as I focused on the pinkette. I softly pulled the neck line of the slightly bigger solid black t-shirt Sakura was wearing far enough so I could see most of the bandages that hid her injury, sighing when I noticed the small stain of crimson started to grow slowly. Looking over my shoulder and glaring at Naruto "Good work baka, you reopened it." my words causing for the boy to flinch and gaze down at his feet as if he was a dog that knew he had done something wrong. Sasuke shook his head, glancing to the clock hanging on the wall by the kitchen "Shit. Come on Naruto, it's getting late. And Ino needs to help Pinky with her shoulder anyway." already walking towards the door.

The blonde watched the boy with a pout in place "But I don't waaaant toooooo. I want to talk to Ino and Sakura some more." Sasuke stopped just outside the doorway, glaring at the blonde from over his shoulder darkly. Naruto sweat dropped before throwing his arms in the air suddenly "Fine! Just stop with the emo glare already!" "Hn." the Uchiha grinned slightly as he walked outside. Naruto dragged his feet towards the still open door, mumbling the entire way until he got to the door turning around "Bye Ino! Bye Sakura! See ya guys tomorrow!" before shutting the door behind him. "Teme! You left without me again you bastard!" Naruto's muffled voice coming from the other side of the door, the thundering of footsteps fading off in the distance before it was finally silent. I hadn't moved at all, listening to my two best friends, a smile slowly forming at they're idiotic behavior.

When it was obvious that the two had finally left, my gaze traveled back to the pinkette. Sakura was still slumped against the armchair, her emerald eyes slowly focusing as the dizziness faded. Shacking my head with a sigh, I slowly got to my feet, pulling Sakura up with me "Come on, let's fix up your shoulder then go to bed." The pinkette glanced down at me, still looking a bit confused but nodded all the same. Making sure to have a firm grip on the girl, we began our stumbling journey to the upstairs bathroom. I tried not to laugh when Sakura nearly tripped over her own feet half way up the stairs, luckily I was able to grab her before she could face plant into the hard wood.

Sakura glared at me the rest of the way to the bathroom, grumbling to herself as a slight blush stained her cheeks and nose in embarrassment. Finally reaching our destination, we worked through a routine that we had adopted since the first time I had to bandage her shoulder. The experience wasn't much better the second time around but by the third, the pinkette had realized that it was a waste to try and escape though she still tried to avoid it at all cost. Sakura dropped onto the toilet seat "I keep telling you my shoulder is FINE. You don't need to keep putting bandages on it." still complaining even though she was already pulling off her shirt. I just rolled my eyes as I opened the small cabinet over the sink, pulling out the first aid kit "Stop trying to get out of this already." placing the kit on the counter top, turning towards the pinkette.

Sakura didn't flinch as I started the slow process of removing the layer of bandages from her shoulder "And I've already told you. The wound has already closed up. You're just wasting your time now." Just as the pinkette finished, I had removed the last of the bandages and was shocked at what I found. Where a gapping hole should of been in the girl's shoulder, there was noting more than a tiny puncture that looked as if the girl had been stuck with some kind of needle or something. I was speechless, gazing between Sakura and her shoulder, unable to understand what was happening. My eyes widened further as right before my eyes the small puncture sudden seemed to bubble for a second before it finally closed up, leaving no trace that there ever was an injury at all. I nearly fell on my butt as how fast I had back away from the sitting girl "Wha...But...How..." Too many questions were trying to escape me at once, making it impossible to string along an actual sentence.

Sakura didn't seem to take much notice to my reaction, standing as she slowly worked her once injured shoulder "Ah that last bit always feels the weirdest." smiling as she had full use of her arm once again. Sakura glanced at me, a smug look on her face "Told you it was fine." pulling her shirt back on before walking pass me without another word out of the bathroom. I looked on still surprised "But that shouldn't be possible." quickly following after the girl, the first aid kit and stained bandages completely forgotten about. The pinkette simply walked into her room "In all honesty, has anything that you've seen for the last few days were deemed possible before?" glancing over her shoulder at me before dropping onto her bed with a soft blob. I couldn't help but chuckle at that "Guess you have a point there." taking a seat at the foot of the bed "But that still doesn't explain how you had suffered a horrifying injury but just three days and it's like it never existed." keeping my gaze trained on the lounging pinkette.

Sakura didn't move from her spread out position on the bed, her eyes remaining shut "Hey I've never really been able to explain it either. Just glad for it. Otherwise I probably would of kicked the bucket long ago." My heart felt as if it just dropped to my feet. Images of Sakura fighting monsters and demons flashed through my mind, a cold shiver shot straight up my spine at the sight of the pinkette being impaled by some horrific beast, the girl dropping to the floor lifeless as a large puddle of blood started to form underneath her. I shock my head to rid myself of such thoughts, frowning as I was suddenly hit with a thought "How long have you been fighting these things anyway?"

'Why hadn't that crossed my mind before?' Sakura made a soft humming sound "Hard to remember exactly but if I had to take a wild guess I would say the last ten years or so." I couldn't believe it as I watched the pinkette just lounging as if she didn't have a care in the world. 'Ten years? Then that means she has been doing this since she-**suddenly disappeared all those years ago?**' my eyes widened at inner's words. With how old Sakura had to be now, this would of all started for her either right when she disappeared or at least a year after. The room was silent for what seemed to be hours but in reality was only minutes. Sakura didn't seem to take much notice to my silence or the fact that she knew I was still eyeing her. I couldn't bring myself to ask the one question that has haunted me since I had first been reunited with the girl.

The same question I had asked but never received an answer to. Why had the girl left us all behind so long ago? I had promised to be understanding of Sakura's reasons for not telling me. We had both made an unspoken promise that night. When we had decided to get to know each other all over again. There were going to be things that we couldn't share with each other just yet. 'But someday...we might just become as close as we were before.' A small smile played at my lips at the thought. My gaze focused back on Sakura, who seemed to be half asleep already, as I had remembered from when Sasuke and Naruto were here. "Hey forehead. Don't fall asleep on me just yet I got one more thing to ask you." I reached over, shaking the pinkette's shoulder to try and keep the girl from falling into a peaceful sleep just yet. Sakura grunted in annoyance, her eyes fluttering slightly as she opened them though her lids were already dropping against her will. I shook the girl once more before taking in a deep breath in preparation "You had said before about normal people having powers." to this Sakura just gave me a soft nod in affirmation "...Would...Would you know if I had any?" '**Now that's a question! Finally!**' completely ignoring my inner as usual, I kept my steady gaze on Sakura.

At first it had seemed the girl hadn't heard my question, causing me to slightly deflate of not getting an answer to something that has been troubling me since our first run in with Orochimaru. "Of course you have powers as you say. I'm surprised you haven't figured that much out." the pinkette's voice out of nowhere nearly making me jump right out of my skin. My heart thundered loudly in my eyes from the fright, but just when I was able to get it back under control, Sakura's words finally hit me. 'I...I have powers?...I Have Powers!?' This new information caused for yet another wave of countless questions to crash to the front, making it impossible for me to make sense of anything. A huge headache began to blossom at the back of my mind from everything hitting me at once. 'This would explain what Orochimaru had said before. The other two people he had mentioned must have been Naruto and Sasuke. And the reason he had come after me was because he was able to tell that I was just like them. I have some kind of power. But if I have powers...than what are they?'

When this thought finally made it to the front of my mind, I turned quickly to Sakura to ask her more about it, but stopped short when I noticed the girl was already sleeping soundly. Sakura still had her arms behind her back in a lounging position, her eyes closed softly were her pink laces just touched her pale cheeks, her lips opened ever so slightly as her chest moved with each breath. I shook my head quickly when I realized that my thoughts were beginning to wander into dangerous territory. Quickly standing from the bed, being careful not to wake the slumbering girl, I easily made my way to the still open doorway. Glancing back over my shoulder to the sleeping pinkette "Guess we'll just talk more tomorrow." before I walked out the room, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it ladies and germs. It took me forever but I finally updated this story. Hope it was worth the wait. I would love it if everyone would give me their <strong>**opinions on what they think of this story so far because without anyone reviewing I can't know to keep working on this story. It would be a great help if you would check out any of my other stories here on fanfiction or the one on fictionpress. thanks for reading J-Dog out**


End file.
